All that we lived for
by MissTeak
Summary: ★Chapter 20!★ Set in Japan's feudal era. A princess, yearning for freedom. An Empress who hides a dark secret. A doctor, who's dreams are shattered. A broken soul, fighting for survival. All in the living hell known as the imperial palace. All pairings!
1. All is but an illusion

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters, and neither do I write for profit.

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing, and I hope you guys will enjoy this piece of work. The story is AU, set in Japan's feudal era, revolving around the lives of almost all characters, the imperial palace, and the treachery within. There will definitely be romance, with the pairings being Akira/Tomoe, Ken/Kao, Sano/Meg, Aoshi/Misao and Yahiko/Tsubame. Due to the settings, some characters may appear OOC at times, but it is all for the story. Enjoy!

**Title: All that we lived for**

**Chapter 1: All is but an illusion **

The imperial palace stood in all of its astounding glory, which the refreshing scent of sakura and the lush pink blossoms reminding all that spring was in the air. Magnificent buildings and chambers, hidden by a high wall from the rest of the world, are symbols of the grand life within, where only the noble could enjoy. All wanted to have a taste of that lifestyle, at least, those who have not had a chance to. Parents with good-looking daughters would not hesitate to attempt sending them into the palace as concubines, as it could bring fame, glory and wealth to the family. There were just so many hopefuls out there, those who are too busy admiring the palace's external glory to even sense the treachery and evil lurking within. All they wanted was a place in the imperial harem, be one of those gorgeous concubines decked in the finest of kimonos and accessories, whose hearts only longed for freedom, peace and liberation from the evil.

* * *

"_**If this is a dream, please let me wake up soon…"**_

"His Majesty arrives!" Empress Tomoe looked up from her musings, before leaving her place at the dressing table to kneel behind the shoji screen, hiding half her face behind her fan. It was a must for all ladies of noble rank to hide their faces from other males, unless they are told specifically to remove it.

The shoji door was slid open gently by her maid-in-waiting, a young girl by the name of Kana.

"My respects to you, Mikado-sama." Tomoe bowed.

"Dispense with ceremony, Empress." Akira replied, never taking his eyes off her, while dismissing his guards with a half-hearted wave of his hand. "It has been a few days since I visited the Central Palace. I hope you're well, Tomoe?"

She could feel the edges of her mouth curl up into a smile…it was so nice hearing him call her by her name when they were alone in the room. She put the fan down, before placing her hands in her lap.

"Yes, I am well. Thank you for your concern, Mikado-sama."

Akira nodded, before continuing, "I saw Tsubame this morning at the garden. Our daughter is getting prettier with each passing day…just like her mother."

"You're flattering me, Mikado-"

"Akira. How many times have I told you to address me as Akira?"

"That would be disrespectful, Mikado-" A disapproving look from him stopped her, before she said softly, "Akira."

He smiled, sitting down in front of her and taking her hands in his, marvelling at the smoothness of her skin. She has been with him for almost 14 years, yet he has never gotten enough of her.

"Arigatou, Tomoe." A questioning look on her face prompted him on. "For giving me a beautiful daughter, for being by my side for so many years."

"Iie, kochira koso." She replied sincerely as he gave her hands a light squeeze.

_I'm sorry, Kenshin…Please forgive me…_

* * *

"Where is Mikado-sama today?"

Kozue shuddered at the hostility in the voice, before replying meekly, "Mi-Mi-Mikado-sama is…is at..at the Central Palace…"

CRASH! All the bottles of perfume and rouge on the dressing table were shoved onto the ground, sending Kozue to her knees in a bowing frenzy.

"I-I'm sorry, Miya-sama! Don't punish me! Kozue is foolish…she knows her mistake…please be appeased!"

Yumi screamed in her rage, throwing everything within reach across the room, her usual perfect hair in a mess, her facial expression irate.

"The Central Palace! What is so good about the Tomoe bitch! In what way am I inferior to her! Why does he only have eyes for her? What about me? What about ME? Haven't I done enough for him? I did so much…I sacrificed so much…I killed my own child because of him! She bore him a daughter…why is she crowned Empress! It is not fair!"

"Miya-sama, please do not speak of it…the Crown Prince might hear it!"

Kozue's pleas seemed to have cut through Yumi's blind fury and awoken rationalism, for Yumi stopped her ranting and gripped both sides of the dressing table, breathing hard, her eyes forced closed in her bid to calm down.

"You're right…Yahiko is all I have left…he is my only chip left…I cannot afford to lose him…My child, My Yahiko…" Yumi reasoned with herself, regaining her composure. _I cannot lose at this point…I have come so far…I lost so much…_

Yumi sat down at the dressing table, replacing her agitated expression with a calmer one, one that actually strikes more fear in Kozue's heart.

"Kozue. Come over here and arrange my hair. I'll be paying Mikado-sama a visit later on."

"Y..Yes, Miya-sama."

_Yahiko is all I have left…as long as I am the mother of the crown prince, there is nothing anyone can do to me…nothing at all…as long as I am his mother…I need someone else on my side against Tomoe…Someone who can rival her beauty, someone who can rival her wits…To get her out of the picture…_

Komagata Yumi was slightly taken aback by her own thoughts…It was as if Akuma had taken over her mind and created such vile thoughts…where had the old Yumi gone? The young girl full of dreams, growing up in Aomori where all was so carefree…

* * *

At the palace's training grounds:

"Watch it, Sagara! Baka Tori!"

"Stay out of the way then, Itachi!"

Misao planted her spear into the ground, crossing her arms and huffing at the mess on her training garb. _Stupid Sano…I should have known when he rode his horse at top speed past me…I am going to take forever to wash the mud off!_

Makimachi Misao was only 16, serving in the imperial army, hiding her real gender. Sure, many had commented that she was sissy with her petite frame, but she had shut them up with her excellent skills with the kunai. Her good friends in the palace were Sanosuke Sagara and Princess Kaoru, sister of Akira, who also are the only 2 who knew of her real identity. It had always been her dream to serve in the army, to protect her country, but it was impossible when you are a girl. The training was tough, but there are so many more reasons to enjoy life in the palace, like her friends and…Shinomori Aoshi…

Making her way to the nearest well, Misao took off her external garb, setting out on the task of removing all the muddy stains, her scrubbing actions creating a rhythm, inducing her thoughts to jump to a certain man…

_Will he ever notice me? Does he even know that I exi-_

"Thinking about a certain General?"

She sighed. "Don't worry, Sagara. It's not you."

"Thank Kami! I wouldn't want YOU thinking of me. It's Shinomori, right?" He pressed on, determined to get a satisfactory answer out of her.

"NO!" Misao yelled a bit too quickly for Sanosuke to be convinced.

"Aha! I was right after all! Just in case you're wondering, he's not betrothed to anyone."

"That has nothing to do with me! I'm just one of his soldiers!" Misao retorted, scrubbing her grab with renewed strength in attempt to conceal her obvious embarrassment.

"I thought we were good friends who could share everything…" Sanosuke feigned a hurt look. "Plus, I have just received word from Yumi no miya that she needs me to escort her on her visit back to Aomori…I'll be away for 3 months…" He turned to go, his mouth twisted in a small smirk as he waited for her answer.

Misao sighed softly in defeat, before adding, "Just don't tell him anything!"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He waved goodbye to her. "I'll get you a couple of apples from Aomori, Itachi."

She smiled at his retreating back…He may be always acting tough and crude, but deep down, a kind heart resides.

* * *

To be continued…

Author's note: So how did you guys find the story so far? Please review if you like it! For those who are wondering, Tsubame is the daughter of Akira and Tomoe, while Yahiko, who is also Crown Prince, is the son of Akira and Yumi. For those who are worried about incest between the half-siblings, all I can say is to wait for the plot to unfold. Kana and Kozue are my own characters. Other characters like Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Yahiko, Aoshi etc will be making their appearance soon! Till the next chapter:)

**Next Chapter:**

"**Sanosuke stared with awe and disbelief at the sight before him…A woman who looks no more than 22, was treating patients hurt in the gunfire and riots, in a makeshift tent all by herself…"**

Glossary:

Mikado-sama: Your Majesty

Miya-sama: Your highness

Arigatou: Thank you

Kochira koso: Me too

Itachi: Weasel

Kami: God


	2. Meetings and Partings

In this chapter, Sanosuke escorts Yumi to Aomori, where she intends to visit her hometown. They pass by Aizu (which is today's Fukushima) along the way, where they meet Megumi, a young lady who stayed behind in Aizu amidst all the unrest there to take care of those wounded. Meanwhile in the palace, Princess Kaoru discovers Empress Tomoe's deepest secret by chance, unknowingly starting on her own path to happiness…

Chapter 2: Meetings and Partings

* * *

"Where are we now, Sagara-san?"

"We are nearing Aizu, Miya-sama." Sanosuke replied. "Do you need to rest?"

"No, I am fine. Please go on." Yumi replied from inside the sedan. Sanosuke turned his attention back to the road ahead, after visually checking the entire entourage's health condition. They had been travelling for 2 weeks already since they left the Imperial Palace in Kyoto. His men looked a little tired, but it was nothing they cannot handle. Trudging on, Sanosuke allowed his thoughts to wander a bit.

_Why did Yumi no miya specifically appoint me as her escort? The Mikado had originally suggested that Chou, head of imperial guards, escort her, since he is her cousin and also highly-skilled in martial arts. Why me? Why no-_

Sanosuke's thoughts were cut short as the acrid smell of gunfire and burning flesh hit his nose. _Trouble ahead…_ Raising his hand in a sign for the entourage to halt, he shouted, "Protect Miya-sama! Do not leave the place unless attacked. I'll be back in a while."

With that, he dug his heels into his horse's side, speeding off in the direction of the smell.

* * *

Back in the Central Palace…

Tomoe sat in her garden of her chambers alone, taking in the beautiful sights of flowers in full bloom, sipping warm green tea. How she missed the peace of being unsupervised by anyone else, being totally at ease to let her guard down. She was safe to slip into her safe little world, where there was no plotting, no backstabbing…only herself, Akira and Tsubame…

"What are you thinking about?"

Tomoe's head whipped around, "KENSHIN! What are you doing here?" She glanced around nervously, "What if anyone sees you? What if you get caught? What if-"

"Can't I see the woman I love? Besides, if they try to stop me, they would have death facing them next. I haven't been here for more than 3 months…did you miss me, Tomoe?"

Tomoe looked into his amber eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She used to feel so much love for him…so much…till it hurts so bad. Where has the old feeling gone to?

"Soon, Tomoe, soon. We are childhood sweethearts. The useless emperor should have known better than to take you away from me! Just wait till I kill him…I'll get you out of here, Tomoe. I swear I'll get rid of him…I am tired of having to sneak into the palace to see you. We'll find happiness soon…we'll leave Kyoto to begin a new life together."

With that, he placed his lips upon hers, tightening his hold around her waist, his tongue gently seeking entrance to her mouth… Until Tomoe placed both her palms on his chest and pushed him away hard.

"No! No..no…I cannot do this, Kenshin…No..No..I'm sorry..."

Kenshin's amber eyes widened in surprise before they were replaced by rage, causing his eyes to look colder than ever.

"Is it him? Is it because of him?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Tomoe did not reply, her eyes fixed on her own hands, shocked by her instinctive reaction to Kenshin's display of affection.

"I'm right…It must be the bastard! Did he force you to do this? Did he!"

"No." Tomoe replied softly. "No. It has nothing to do with him at all."

"You've fallen for him. I'll have his blood on my sword. I'll kill him. I'll make him regret touching you."

"No! Please, Kenshin! No…No…don't hurt him! It's my fault…not his!"

"Tomoe…He was the one who took away our happiness…How can you do this to me?" Kenshin took a deep breath, his fists clenched with the effort to contain his sadness and fury. "I'll be back. And I will kill him."

With those parting words, Kenshin left as silently as he came, his amber eyes glistening with unshed tears at the harsh reality that he was been hit with.

"Kenshin…I'm sorry…Please, Please forgive me…" Tomoe cried, burying her face in her hands, tears trickling down her pale cheeks. She did not notice Kaoru-hime hiding behind the willow tree in her garden, her eyes wide open with shock at what she just witnessed.

* * *

Sanosuke traced the smell until he came to a devastating sight. The once magnificent Aizu castle has been reduced to smoking ruins by rioting farmers, houses going up in flames, frantic civilians trying to escape the unrest with their families and possessions, children crying in fright and corpses lying on the streets.

Urging his horse forward, Sanosuke went into the now-ruined city, his heart growing heavier with each passing step forward. So many casualties…he has to get help fast. He rode on, until he heard a female voice, cool and collected, piercing through the crackling of the flames and pained moans of the injured.

"Hang in there, I'll bandage your arm right now."

Sanosuke stared with awe and disbelief at the sight before him…A woman who looks no more than 22, was treating patients hurt in the gunfire and riots, in a makeshift tent all by herself. She was surrounded by at least 30 injured civilians, lying on straw strewn on the floor.

Getting off his horse, he proceeded to step into the tent, before the woman stood up abruptly and confronted him.

"Who are you? Leave these patients alone! These people are innocent; they have nothing to do with the riots-"

_What a feisty one, _Sanosuke thought. _And a beautiful one too._

"Please calm down. I am not here with evil intentions. I'm Sagara Sanosuke. A General from the Imperial Palace. You are?"

"Takani Megumi. I am a local physician. I do not know if you're really a General, but if you are, please get help for these poor people here. There is not a moment to lose. My supplies are running low."

Sanosuke felt a tiny stab of annoyance at his status being doubted by this woman, having been respected by all who knew of him. Common sense took over though, after he surveyed the situation. The woman was not lying; these people required immediate medical attention.

"I promise I'll be back."

She nodded in return, before bowing in gratitude, watching him speed off in the direction he came from on his horse.

_Please hurry up, they cannot wait much longer…_

* * *

Komagata Yumi sat in her sedan, her thoughts wandering as she awaited Sanosuke's return. She mentally replayed the time when she asked Akira for permission to visit Aomori for 3 months, and the way he agreed readily.

"_Mikado-sama, I would like to return to Aomori to visit…"_

"_Granted, Yumi."_

"_I'll be away for 3 months."_

"_That's alright. Enjoy yourself. I'll be sending Chou with you."_

"_Do..Do you want to go with me?"_

"_I have matters to attend to. Do take care of yourself."_

"_Yes, Mikado-sama. Can I have Sagara-san to escort me instead?"_

"_I don't see a problem."_

Yumi's eyes narrowed as she recalled his tone. _He doesn't care at all, _she thought angrily. _He wouldn't bother even if I told him I want to leave for good. If it were Tomoe, he would never agree before ensuring personally that it'll be perfectly safe. The last time she left for Osaka to offer prayers at a temple, he insisted that he went along! _

This is what Yumi hated about Tomoe. She never had to really try, yet she got all that Yumi ever yearned for. With her quiet, perfect demeanour, she had the emperor being besotted with her.

_She must have a few tricks up her sleeve! Life's really not fair…it never was, and never will be._

* * *

Kaoru took a shaky breath, her heart pounding.

_Tomoe? Affair? With some handsome, red-haired samurai? Just what was going on?_

If Kaoru hadn't just witness the entire scene, she would never have believed that the empress, her sister-in-law, would ever have an affair. Not when that woman is the very epitome of perfection.

_I have to find out more, there's more than meets the eye. I have to find out what is going on, before onii-sama finds out and all hell breaks loose._

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru straightened her kimono and went straight to find Tomoe.

* * *

"Yumi no miya! Sagara-san has returned!"

With Kozue's help, Yumi stepped out of her sedan to see Sanosuke racing back on his horse.

"What happened?"

"There were riots in Aizu…Fire, everywhere…Aizu castle has been burned down, with casualties lying on the streets. There is a severe lack of medical attention…May I ask permission from your Highness to send help and our medical supplies to help the casualties first?"

"Yes, please do so immediately. We'll set off for Aizu now. Genzai-sensei and the guards will be able to help. Do they have any doctors there?"

Sanosuke's mind automatically went back to the beautiful female doctor helping the casualties. "Yes, there is one."

"That is clearly not enough. We'll leave now, Sagara-san."

"Yes, miya-sama."

With that, the entire entourage set off for Aizu, where Sanosuke and Yumi's lives were about to take a great turn.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: There you have it! Chapter 3 will be coming up, so do look out for it! Thank you to those who reviewed, it's really motivating for a first-timer like me!

"**Just think of all the medical skills you can learn in the palace…I am giving you a very rare opportunity. How many women get such good opportunities? After that, you'll be free to help all the sick and poor. I am just helping you on the account that you are a very respectable woman. Megumi, do consider my offer and leave this place for the palace with me. I, Yumi, will not lie for no reasons."**


	3. Sins, Lies and Revelations

Here's chapter 3! In this chapter, Megumi becomes a victim of Yumi's plot against Tomoe, Kaoru finds out more than she ever asked for about her sister-in-law. Yahiko and Tsubame will be making an appearance too! This is specially for Sakurai and I hope that the interaction between the 2 will give the readers a deeper insight into the complex relationship that the 2 share because of the rivalry between the adults.

**Chapter 3: Sins, Lies and Revelations**

* * *

It was as bad as Sanosuke had anticipated. The number of casualties was seriously outnumbered the number of helpers, and despite doing all they could, there still seemed to be people who needed help. While helping a injured man, he couldn't help but sneak a peek at the beautiful lady doctor, her face tense in concentration as she bandaged a wound.

There was so much life in her; it was as if she's a bright flame, bringing warmth to all who crowded around her, influencing others and making a difference. Her beauty appealed to him when he first laid his eyes on her, and after seeing her work with so much passion to alleviate the suffering of others, he found himself even more drawn to this mysterious girl.

_Few women are like that, _Sano thought._ They are more concerned about their hair and their obi patterns. Megumi…what a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl…_

"Aaaah!" A yelp of pain brought Sano back to earth. While lost in his thoughts, he had accidentally stepped on the foot of the poor man he was helping.

"Ah! Gomenasai! Daijoubu ka?" He quickly apologised to the grimacing man, while flashing a sheepish grin in return to the female doctor's glare of disapproval.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room of local inn in Aizu:

"Kozue."

"Hai!" The poor maid hurried to her mistress' side.

"How is the situation now?"

"There are many casualties, but the female doctor and our people are coping well, miya-sama."

Yumi nodded, taking a sip of green tea before looking up to lock eyes with Kozue.

"Female doctor?"

"Hai, miya-sama. A local girl, looks no more than 22." Kozue answered dutifully.

"How does she look like?"

"She's very beautiful…Tall, slim with long black hair…and very fair skin." Kozue replied as she tried to recall Megumi's face from their earlier meeting.

"More beautiful than me?"

"N-No! Of course not! That would be impossible, miya-sama is the most beau-"

"Save those honeyed words, Kozue. I like them most of the time, but right now what I need is your most truthful answer. Tell me nothing but the truth."

"I-I…I deserve death, but sh-she is younger and…"

"Enough said." Yumi stopped the trembling maid. _So this girl is not only capable but also very beautiful, even better than myself. She is the one I need. Watch out, Tomoe…It won't be long before Akira forgets all about you. _"I want to meet her tomorrow morning."

"H-Hai, miya-sama."

_Now that I found the girl, all I need next is the plot to get her into my bag._

* * *

Back in the Central Palace:

"Tomoe-sama?" Kaoru called out as she stepped into the grand hall of Tomoe's chambers.

"Kaoru-hime!" Tomoe greeted in a voice laced with enthusiasm, if not too much, telling Kaoru that the interaction between her and the mysterious samurai was more than it seemed. Her slightly puffy eyes also told Kaoru more. "What brings you to my chambers?"

"You see," Kaoru swallowed, her hands gripping her kimono sleeves as she always did when she got nervous, trying to summon whatever remained of her courage before she entered. "I..I was coming over to invite you to my chambers to try the sweet cakes that the Chinese envoy sent," She said, her voice slightly jittery at having to confront her sister-in-law.

Tomoe looked at Kaoru's face, her brow furrowed in concern as the usually bubbly princess spoke nervously.

"And…and…I saw this other man with you…this man with red hair…" Kaoru was almost incoherent by now, while she confirmed the fact with herself that she would be better off not confronting people on embarrassing incidents.

Tomoe's concern vanished from her face, only to be replaced instantly by a look of silent defeat and weariness. "So you've found out…I knew it would be sooner or later. That's good, the sooner, the less I have to live with it."

Kaoru was shocked. She had anticipated all kinds of reactions from Tomoe – hysterical crying and begging her not to tell Akira, anger at being spied on and many more, but definitely not this.

"I-I…How long has this been going on for? Does onii-sama know about it?"

"No, Mikado-sama has no idea at all. I wouldn't blame you if you told him, Kaoru-hime. I know very well that it is very unfair for him to be kept in the dark."

"I'll not tell him. You'll tell him if you think that he deserves to know everything that is going on." Kaoru said firmly, her sudden change in tone surprising Tomoe. "Right now I want to know."

"Very well, Kaoru-hime." Tomoe nodded. "He was my betrothed. Surely you've heard of Himura Kenshin?"

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. She never knew Tomoe was betrothed before she was brought into the palace by Akira. Much less her betrothed was the legendary assassin Himura Kenshin! How could the rumoured heartless killer be the same man who was capable of such passionate displays of affection?

Reading Kaoru's facial expressions, Tomoe gave a inaudible sigh and resumed explaining.

"We were 3 months away from getting married, after his genpuku…but I met Mikado-sama while he was on his hunting trip and you should know what happened next."

Kaoru nodded, her mind going back to when Akira brought Tomoe back to the palace. She had helped him when he wandered off from his entourage and had no idea on how to return to the inn he was staying over at. The emperor was so mesmerized with her; he brought her back with him to the palace. There was no need for the emperor to answer to anybody; there were rarely exceptions when the emperor has made up his mind.

"To tell you the truth, I hated him. I hated him so much." Tomoe continued, her lips curled in a serene smile. "My life changed drastically overnight, all because of this one man who thought that I was a pretty face. I was a young girl, from an ordinary second-class samurai family, getting married in 3 months' time, and I found myself an imperial concubine the next morning, with maidservants and all. It was terrible…I was so afraid. You wouldn't understand, Kaoru-hime. You've been living this life since the day you were born; you wouldn't understand how it feels like to be changed against your will."

Tomoe's eyes took a faraway look, as she revisited the fragment of memory that she rather forget.

"Of course, Kenshin was very hurt. No, not only that, but also angry. He was furious…furious at why one should have the power to change the fates of others so cruelly and getting away with it. Furious at why one could think nothing of the happiness of others."

Kaoru nodded slowly, surprising herself as a thought hit her. If the person involved wasn't her very own brother, she would have felt angry at him too. Not to mention sadness for Kenshin.

"I was angry too, even though I didn't show it. I was angry at myself for being so useless, for being manipulated like a doll, for being not strong enough to stop what happened. So I acted all cold and silent, in hopes of making Mikado-sama lose interest in me. Yet all the more he cared for me and paid attention to me…and I realized that he really loved me, the time I fell so sick and woke up to find him asleep by my futon, his cheeks tear-stained." Tomoe gave a little smile, as Akira's sleeping face appeared in her mind.

"But of course, I have been meeting Kenshin secretly. With his superb martial arts skills, it is easy for him to come and leave the palace. I used to look forward to our meetings…until I fell in love with Mikado-sama. I hate myself for pretending everytime…I hated myself for leading Kenshin on, yet I was too cowardly to do anything about it. Until today…I pushed him away, physically and emotionally…and it was all on instinct. What am I going to do? He already hated Mikado-sama…and now he has sworn that he wants him dead…No one can stop Kenshin when he sets his heart on something."

Looking at Kaoru with an expression that screams desperation and worry, Tomoe asked in a voice that matched her face, "What am I going to do?"

* * *

"Onii-sama!"

Yahiko looked around for the owner of the saccharine-sweet voice, his eyes brightening when he found her. _There she is, as pretty as always. _

"Tsubame!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, Chichi-ue (A/N: Chichi-ue is the most respectful way of addressing one's father in Japanese) had a gift for me from Korea and called me to his study."

"I waited for so long!" Yahiko feigned annoyance, only to see Tsubame's face turn into one of sadness.

"I'm sorry, onii-sama."

"Never mind." Yahiko muttered quickly, though he was already mentally kicking himself for being so mean to her. _I cannot be too nice to her…I will do things that I'll regret…_

"Let's go then."

"Where are we going?" Tsubame picked up her kimono bottom daintily, struggling to keep up with Yahiko's long strides.

"We're going out to see the horses today. Heard from busu that one of the horses gave birth 2 days ago."

"That's so sweet! And onii-sama?"

"Nani?"

"Kaoru-sama will be angry if she hears that you've been calling her busu."

All Tsubame got from Yahiko was a grunt.

* * *

In Aizu, the morning after:

Megumi glanced around the room she was in, though it was hard to do so when you are kneeling on the floor, head bowed low. All she could make out was the boots of imperial guards, all spread out in the room. The alluring scent of sandalwood was irritating her – She never really appreciated incense burners. _Why would an imperial concubine have anything to do with a local physician?_

"I want all except the young lady to leave this room." Came an elegant, sensual voice that almost immediately gave Megumi a mental view of the owner's face. "Raise your head; I want to see your face."

"Hai, miya-sama." She answered respectfully, raising her head and lifting her eyes to meet that of Yumi's. _What a breathtaking woman,_ Megumi thought. She has an air of elegance around her, yet there was something more to that smile that Megumi just could not pinpoint. _Just like a snake, beautiful yet dangerous. _The room was empty except for the two of them by now.

"You're indeed a beautiful girl. What is your name?"

"I am Takani Megumi, local physician in Aizu." Megumi replied, choosing every word carefully. She knows better than to play with fire; if she offended Yumi, she could very well be saying goodbye to life.

"I am a very frank person; I do not beat around the bush. I respect your drive and passion in your work, Megumi." Yumi stood up, walking over to stand in front of Megumi. "Stand up."

Megumi stood, her mind still busy trying to decipher Yumi's intentions while she eyed Yumi warily.

"Do not fear me. I am simply offering my help. I want you to return to the imperial palace with me where you can practice medicine under the guidance of our imperial physicians. You'll be free to return after that. I am offering because I respect your mission in helping the sick, because you, as a woman, are doing things that most men are incapable of."

"But…why me? There are other female doctors too."

"Do not question my intentions. I have your interests at heart."

"But..I…my patien-"

"Just think of all the medical skills you can learn in the palace…I am giving you a very rare opportunity. How many women get such good opportunities? After that, you'll be free to help all the sick and poor. I am just helping you on the account that you are a very respectable woman. Megumi, do consider my offer and leave this place for the palace with me. I, Yumi, will not lie for no reasons."

Megumi thought carefully as Yumi waited for her reply.

_She is a noble, she cannot possibly be lying, especially when honour is involved. Not to mention that if I manage to acquire the medical skills of the imperial physicians, there will be so many more people that I can save…so many more. She did say I can leave after that…I'll just be going to learn. It is an opportunity of a lifetime…since when did female doctors get such chances?_

"I can return to Aizu after learning, right?" Megumi asked warily, in the kind of tone that tells the other person that she is just a second away from agreeing.

Yumi simply smiled. A smile that Megumi interpreted wrongly, a smile that cost her her freedom, a smile that sent her to the depths of a living hell that she was days away from discovering.

"Then I take up the offer, miya-sama. Thank you for giving me such a chance."

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3! I'm feeling crummy now…I'm actually worrying for Megumi! I have no idea what will happen to her eventually, so all we can do is to wait for my muse to churn out new chappies As for those who like the Yahiko/Tsubame pairing, hope you found the little interaction between them satisfactory! Sorry it's kinda short though. Ok, 'nuff said. Till chapter 4!

**Next Chapter:**

"**You're lucky that it was I who found out and not Yumi-sama…that woman is evil."**

"**No, Kaoru-hime. She is not evil. In fact, I do not believe that evil exists. She is just living for herself and her beliefs…and that should not be labeled as evil just because it contradicts ours." Tomoe said sagely. "But of course, I am nonetheless relieved that she is unaware of this."**

Gomenasai – Sorry

Daijoubu ka – Are you alright

Genpuku – Coming of age ceremony for samurai

Onii-sama – (elder) Brother


	4. Starting Points

A/N: Chapter 4 is here! In chapter 4, **Starting Points**, mainly revolves around Sanosuke and Megumi. Kaoru and Kenshin will also meet for the very first time in this chapter, albeit under a very dangerous situation. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Starting Points**

* * *

Kaoru sat in her sedan, absentmindedly playing with the drawstring of her purse, her mind trying to process all the Tomoe had just told her.

_Poor Tomoe…Poor Kenshin. It's so unfair._

Kaoru had felt a ton of sympathy for the couple, until Tomoe asked her, "What am I going to do?" She had never been at such a loss for words. "Forget Kenshin" would be too cold-hearted, whereas "Get rid of the emperor" was totally absurd. So they just sat there in grave silence, each lost in her own thoughts until Kaoru left to escape the tense atmosphere.

Before she left, she had added.

"_You're lucky that it was I who found out and not Yumi-sama…that woman is evil."_

"_No, Kaoru-hime. She is not evil. In fact, I do not believe that evil exists. She is just living for herself and her beliefs…and that should not be labeled as evil just because it contradicts ours." Tomoe said sagely. "But of course, I am nonetheless relieved that she is unaware of this."_

Kaoru sighed, her thoughts drifting off to her doting brother.

_I wonder if she'll ever tell onii-sama…She really shouldn't keep it from him, given that he loves her so much. Speaking of onii-sama, his sedan's really comfortable! I have to borrow it from him more often._

Kaoru allowed herself a small smile, as she settled herself more comfortably in the emperor's sedan, oblivious to the person who was spying on them.

_There he is…the stupid, worthless emperor and his sidekicks. Just wait till I get you under my sword._

* * *

In Aizu:

Megumi strolled along the dirt path leading to the countryside, her eyes taking in the familiar sights of Aizu city that she never really had an opportunity to appreciate.

The chirping of the birds, the rustling of the leaves in the breeze and the sound her geta makes on the dirt path.

For some weird reason, she felt compelled to stroll around Aizu before she left for Kyoto. There was this feeling that she had to see more of Aizu before she left…as if she will never be coming back.

_Rubbish, _She mentally chided herself._ What are you thinking about? You'll be back in no time._

"Onna-sensei!"

Megumi's brow twitched with annoyance. Who is the one calling her onna-sensei? She whipped around, only to see Sagara Sanosuke's grinning face.

"Oh. It's you. Good morning."

"So, what are you doing out here?" He enquired without even returning her greeting, much to her displeasure.

"I'm just taking a walk and doing some thinking."

"Of me?"

"No. Did anyone tell you you resemble a rooster?" She asked him with false sweetness.

To her surprise, Sanosuke glanced at her face and started snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"And…and you…you look like a fox." He gasped out between laughs.

"That's really rude of you! Don't you have any respect for women?" She demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Ok, ok I was just kidding." Sanosuke raised his hands, the smirk on his face vanishing. _She's so pretty even when she's angry. _"I just wanted to talk to you."

Megumi gave him a dirty look and resumed walking, her head held high.

"So…what really made you decide to go along with us?" He asked, his tone serious.

Sensing that he truly meant his question, she answered sincerely. "I want to learn more. I want to prove to people that women can do good doctors as well. I want to help more people with my knowledge, while living my life fruitfully at the same time." She smiled serenely, turning around so she faced him.

"How about you, Sagara-san?"

For a moment, Sanosuke couldn't say anything. Megumi never looked more beautiful than that moment, with the bright morning sun shining on her, her ebony tresses flying in the breeze, her cheeks slightly flushed from talking about her dreams. It was beauty at its best, simple yet captivating.

"Call me Sanosuke or Sano." He said. "Sagara-san makes me feel ancient."

"So, how about you, Sanosuke?" She smiled.

"Me? I've never given it much thought. I mean, I joined the army at a young age and grew up there. That's it."

"Sou ka. I decided that I wanted to save lives since a tender age, and here I am, struggling on the path." Megumi laughed. "Until Yumi no miya gave me an opportunity that I've never dare dream of."

The two of them walked in companiable silence for a short while, the only sounds being the shuffling of their feet on the gravel-strewn path.

"I think it is very respectable." Sanosuke suddenly said, surprising even himself. "I mean, it beats living a life without a goal. Somehow you managed to make me feel that I have been doing nothing in particular for the last few years. Especially when I saw you helping the casualties yesterday. It makes me want to find out for myself…what have I been living for all these years? Maybe even nothing?"

"I am sure that's not true. Living in the imperial palace for so many years must have been stressful. That's an achievement on its own." Megumi said wistfully. "Honestly, I have this nagging feeling about going to the palace. Somehow I feel that I wouldn't be able to adapt. Just look at me…I've lived in Aizu all my life."

"You'll be able to. Just stay out of trouble's way. Like internal politics and such."

"That is precisely what I am worried about."

Sanosuke nodded, sneaking a peek at the beautiful girl beside him, seeing her vulnerability for the first time. For some unknown reasons, he felt compelled to protect her, to keep her safe from everything else.

"Megumi." Sanosuke's eyes were kept on the road ahead of them. "I will watch over you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Megumi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, as she looked up to see Sanosuke's handsome profile. For perhaps the very first time since she was orphaned, Megumi felt true happiness. She felt safe. At least for now, she had a friend. Or maybe even more.

"Hai. Arigatou, Sanosuke."

* * *

Kaoru yawned in a very un-ladylike manner in her sedan, hoping to reach her chambers soon. The palace was so huge; it actually took about an hour to travel from her chambers to Tomoe's.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Kaoru was growing tired of the palace and its monotonous lifestyle. She had lived within its grand walls since the day she was born, and unlike Akira, she was rarely allowed to step out of the palace, for she was a girl. There was hardly anything to do in the palace, and all the etiquettes were making her sick.

_I want to see the world, _She thought._ I want to see all the places that onii-sama told me about with my own eyes._

"Assasin! There's an assassin!" A loud scream from outside the sedan alerted Kaoru, who's sleepiness dissipated immediately, causing her to sit straight up.

_An assassin in the palace grounds? How can that be? The audacity of this person!_

Sounds of blades clashing could be heard from outside, eliciting a scream from Kaoru when blood splattered across the cloth covering her sedan, slowly seeping into the once regal silk. Kaoru felt fear grip her, her heart pounding at an almost dangerous speed, her throat dry as her mind conjured up scenes of herself lying dead in the sedan, among the corpses of her guards and sedan-bearers. The sharp cries of pain before complete silence seemed to cease, as the sound of footsteps approaching the sedan became the only thing she could hear.

_Help, somebody, anybody…come quick!_

Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs and squeezed her eyes shut when the cloth covering her sedan was lifted abruptly, a glimmer of a blood-stained blade being the last thing she saw.

She waited with bated breath for death to claim her, but the killing blow never came. She opened her eyes cautiously, and met a pair of confused, amber ones.

_Amber eyes, red hair…Dangerously handsome._

"Hi-Hi-Himura Kenshin?" She gasped softly. _This is Tomoe's betrothed…_

"Who are you? What are you doing in the worthless emperor's sedan?" A cold voice that could easily match the emotionless eyes greeted her.

_He thought it was onii-sama in the sedan! He really plans to take onii-sama's life!_

"I-I am the Princess. Kaoru is my name." She tried to stay calm and answered him, ignoring the jittery edge in her voice and staring at him in the eyes.

They stared at each other for a while, with Kenshin gauging her reactions and Kaoru feeling like she would faint any moment.

He took a deep breath, before sheathing his sword and turning around. She wasn't sure if she heard him right, but before he left, she could have sworn that he said something.

"_Sumanai."_

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: That was chapter 4 for all of you dear readers! I had fun writing this chapter, especially the interaction between the characters. Sano/Megumi has always been my favourite pairing, due to the way they communicate, with the right amount of teasing and seriousness. Do review and leave comments so I can brush up on my writing skills and produce better chapters! And for those who have been reviewing on a regular basis, Thank you very much and keep those reviews coming in!

**Chapter 5:**

"**Someone tried to kill you!" Misao screamed. "Do you understand how dangerous it is? Even Aoshi-sama is worried!"**

"**I don't know, Misao," Kaoru said softly. "But I have a feeling he'll never harm me."**

"**I think seeing all that blood has made you delirious, Kaoru."**

"**He wasn't after me. He was after my brother."**

Onna-sensei – Lady doctor

Sou ka – I see

Arigatou – Thank you

Sumanai – Sorry (though not as serious as gomenasai)


	5. Caught in the middle

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and constructive comments! Here's chapter 5, **Caught in the middle**!

**Chapter 5: Caught in the middle**

* * *

Shinomori Aoshi cursed under his breath when he saw the sedan from afar, bloodied and tattered, with the corpses of at least twelve guards and sedan-bearers lying on the path and a shaken but unharmed princess kneeling on the ground.

Running over, he sensed a very strong presence in the air. _Sugoi ki,_ he thought. _This assassin is no normal swordsman. He could have easily killed the princess._

"Hime-sama. Are you alright? Are you harmed in any way?" He enquired, not really paying attention to her answer a he checked her over visually.

_She's unharmed,_ he realised. _Kaoru-hime is not the target. Who is it? _

Checking the fatal wounds inflicted on the men, he realised that death has been quick and merciful, and it is by a single man.

"Come with me, Hime-sama. I'll escort you to your chambers."

Kaoru nodded, walking ahead of Aoshi, the answer to his question in her heart.

Neither spoke, until Aoshi left her in the safety of her chambers.

* * *

"Kaoru! Are you alright? I was so worried when I heard about it!" Misao held both of Kaoru's hands in hers, worry evident in her eyes.

"I am fine, Misao," Kaoru laughed, patting Misao on the head. "I really am. Look! I am still in one piece!" To emphasise her point, Kaoru twirled in a circle for Misao.

Misao's worry did not decrease, but instead grew with Kaoru's attitude regarding the entire incident.

"Someone tried to kill you!" Misao screamed. "Do you understand how dangerous it is? Even Aoshi-sama is worried!"

"I don't know, Misao," Kaoru said softly. "But I have a feeling he'll never harm me."

"I think seeing all that blood has made you delirious, Kaoru."

"He wasn't after me. He was after my brother. He actually apologised to me."

"MIKADO-SAMA? You..You have to tell him!"

"Not so loud, Misao!" Kaoru placed her hand over Misao's mouth while the young girl spluttered on in shock. "Listen to me. I can't. If I did, I will be getting Tomoe-sama into huge trouble."

"To-Tomoe-sama?"

It took Misao a while before she calmed down, giving Kaoru the time to sit her on the tatami floor with a cup of green tea in front of her.

"Listen up, Misao. I'll tell you everything, but never, ever tell Shinomori. If he knows about the entire incident, and reports it my brother, many will be implicated." _Especially Kenshin…_

Kaoru took a deep breath. "This is to avoid bloodshed."

With that, Kaoru proceeded to tell Misao about all that happened between Tomoe, Akira and Kenshin, while the young girl listening could only gape in surprise as she took in the confusing turn of events, otherwise known as the lives of the three involved.

* * *

The next morning…

"An assassin? In the palace?" Akira questioned, his features tight with worry. "What about the security? My sister was almost killed! What were the guards doing? If Kaoru had died, I'll make sure that all of you follow her into the grave!"

Kaoru cringed from the harsh tone and raw fury in Akira's voice; seldom does her cool and collected brother blow his top at his subjects. The ministers and imperial head guards were not having it easy either; they were all bowing their heads low at Akira's rage.

"This is totally outrageous! I will not tolerate an assassin, not to mention a highly skilled one, running amok in the palace and threatening the lives of my loved ones! My sister was almost taken from me! Who knows who will be his next target? The Empress? The Crown Prince? Or me?"

_You're right, onii-sama. He's after you._

Kaoru felt the pressing urge to scream out the truth. Just stand up and tell her brother everything. Since young, there was nothing that Akira couldn't solve.

_Onii-sama would be able to figure out everything. And it would be alright. I must tell onii-sama! He'll be able to make it alright again. But…_

Kaoru's gaze drifted over to Tomoe, who was sitting regally beside Akira, her fan doing little to hide the uneasiness in her eyes. Their gazes met, an invisible connection that immediately made Kaoru reconsider her decision.

_How about Tomoe-sama? I'll be implicating her if I blurt everything out. Everyone will know about her past with Himura Kenshin…and there are people like Yumi-sama who'll go all out to get rid of her…What am I to do?_

_Tomoe-sama's life? Or my brother's?_

Kaoru never felt such great dilemma in her entire life before. It isn't about anything else; it is about two lives that she holds dear to her heart. Not to mention a certain samurai whom she feels great sympathy for.

_I am caught in the middle._

* * *

"Tsubame! Open up!"

Tsubame raised her head in the direction from which the voice is coming from, putting her thread and needle down.

"Chizuru," She called to her maidservant. "Please see who it is outside."

"Hai, hime-sama." Chizuru bowed as she made her way to the shoji door, opening it by a fraction.

"Yahiko-sama is here to visit."

"Please let him in."

With that, it was not long before Yahiko and Tsubame were sitting inside her chambers, his eyes gleaming with determination.

"Onii-sama? What brings you here today?"

"You're going out of the palace to distribute rice to the poor right?"

"Yes, but that wouldn't be until the afternoon. It is still very early in the morning."

"I know. There's an assassin in the palace who almost killed busu yesterday! I am here to prevent such incidents."

"You…You're here to protect me?" Tsubame said shyly, her eyes fixed on the teacup laid down in front of her.

"…Whatever you like to call it." Yahiko muttered, his face growing hot. "I don't want the assassin to assume that he can just walk in and out of our home and kill as he likes."

"But it is still so early-"

"Which assassin announces his time of arrival?" Yahiko snapped, slightly frustrated, only to see Tsubame's face fall, her eyes downcast.

_Damn me and my huge mouth._

"I…I mean, I just…I just don't want you to get killed, ok?"

Tsubame's eyes widened when she heard Yahiko's words. This is perhaps the best he could manage without feeling embarrassed.

"Hai." She replied softly, joy filling up her heart like a thick, sugary syrup.

_I love you, onii-sama. Do you love me?_

* * *

At a local tavern, a lone figure sat by the window, partially shrouded by the sprigs of sakura placed in vases, allowing those who paid it any attention to catch a glimpse of red hair.

_How did that girl know my name? How much more does she know? _

Himura Kenshin picked up hid teacup and swirled its contents, watching the sediment at the bottom blend back into the clear liquid, clouding it.

_I failed miserably. I should have killed her off then. The worthless emperor is most probably aware that I want his head by now._

Kenshin let out an inaudible sigh as he watched the sediment start to collect again at the bottom, the liquid gradually becoming clearer.

He was greatly troubled. First by Tomoe, secondly by that girl in the sedan.

Kaoru…Kaoru-hime. He mentally recited her name. What on earth possessed me to not have killed her? And even apologise to her…

Kenshin lifted the teacup to his mouth and drained it in one long gulp, realizing that he forgot to swirl its contents before he drank, the bitter aftertaste of green tea sediment now lingering in his mouth.

_It was those eyes of hers…_He realized. When he saw her looking right into his eyes, he saw more than fear. _Was it sympathy? Or was it not? Whether it was or not, I couldn't kill her._

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Chapter 5's done! Thank you once again to all those who reviewed, and my apologies for not being able to meet all requests. There are just too many characters involved, and this poor first-timer muse is working overtime to produce more quality chapters! Not that it didn't have fun in the writing process:) Do keep the reviews coming in (Think of it as food for the muse's brain) and look out for chapter 6! ()

**Chapter 6:**

**Megumi stepped out of the sedan and scrutinized her surroundings, while the feeling of dread built up in her gut.**

_**Why does the majestic signboard at the gates read 'Northern Palace'? Isn't it supposedly the imperial medical hall?**_

"**Can…can you please tell me where am I?" She asked a stern-looking sedan bearer, her heart in her mouth as she awaited the answer with increasing unease.**

"**You are at the gates of the Northern Palace, where the concubines live. Yumi no miya is the leader of the Northern Harem."**

Sugoi ki – refers to the very strong presence left behind

Hime-sama – Princess

Mikado-sama – Emperor

Shoji – Japanese paper sliding door

Busu - Ugly


	6. Broken and Trapped

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews once again, and just to clear things up a little, Tsubame and Yahiko are half-siblings, as they share the same father (Akira). There's actually more than meets the eye, so all I can say is read on. Hope you all had a great Christmas…I sure enjoyed mine!

**Chapter 6: Broken and Trapped**

_

* * *

I can't believe I am finally in the palace. _

After travelling with Yumi's entourage for almost two months, Megumi found herself finally entering the imperial palace, the place which holds so much promise for her future. The only place in the whole of Japan where she can get the best possible medical education from the top physicians of her time.

_Not to mention that I can still see Sanosuke around…provided that he visits the imperial medical hall._

Megumi mentally slapped herself. _Takani Megumi! You're here to learn, so that you can save people, not to think of some man! _The little angel in her head screamed, jumping up and down in a desperate bid to get some sense into Megumi.

_Not just some man,_ The little devil retorted slyly. _But some man who somehow wormed his way into your heart. _

Megumi smiled shyly to herself, her usually pale cheeks flushed slightly. The mere thought of Sanosuke seemed to make the fear of entering the imperial palace disappear, make all her worries turn into anticipation at what the future and fate has in store for her. His very essence drew her in like a spell, seduced her in a way she didn't understand. Maybe she will really make her mark in history as a successful female physician, maybe she'll end up as a certain General's wife. There was no telling, but Megumi had a hunch that it would be something good.

The sudden stop of the sedan jerked Megumi back to her senses. Has she reached her destination? The imperial medical hall where she'll be learning under Genzai-sensei and all the other top physicians? She could feel the sedan being lowered to the ground carefully, as the sedan-bearer announced, "Megumi-sama, we've reached the destination."

_Megumi-sama? _Why are they addressing her as "-sama"? It was a title reserved only for the royals, maybe the nobles as well, but definitely not physicians. She'd correct them later; "Takani-sensei" was what she'd like them to address her as.

Megumi stepped out of the sedan and scrutinized her surroundings, while the feeling of dread built up in her gut.

_Why does the majestic signboard at the gates read 'Northern Palace'? Isn't it supposedly the imperial medical hall?_

"Can…can you please tell me where am I?" She asked a stern-looking sedan bearer, her heart in her mouth as she awaited the answer with increasing unease.

"You are at the gates of the Northern Palace, where the concubines live. Yumi no miya is the leader of the Northern Harem."

"Why am I here?"

"You are really humourous, Megumi-sama. You'll be living here from now on, of course."

"Wait…Wait a minute! I am a physician; there is no reason why I should be living in the Northern Harem." Fear was starting to claw at Megumi's heart; leaving an acidic taste in her mouth that she desperately wanted to ignore.

"I am afraid you got it wrong, dear sister." A smooth, sensual voice sliced through the fear clouding Megumi's head. Yumi. "You ARE an imperial concubine."

"Our respects to Yumi-sama." The sedan bearers dropped to their knees, their heads bowed low as Yumi walked over to Megumi, Kozue following her like a timid shadow, her eyes intentionally avoiding Megumi's.

"Welcome to the Northern Harem, where you and I will be spending the rest of our days harmoniously, dear sister." For some reasons, the way she emphasized the word "harmoniously" seemed to imply a whole different meaning to the word. A chill ran down Megumi's spine, as she racked her brains for a bit of sanity to cling on to. She even racked Yumi's face for any hint of it being a joke. But no, it was not.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Cheated._

_Deceived. _

She fell for the bait totally, and now she was in a predicament that she has never, ever, dreamed of. Not even in her wildest dreams. She was to become an imperial concubine. Yet another of the pretty faces hidden deep in the harems, sitting and waiting for the emperor to bestow his affections upon, and hopefully, rising to power one day. This was not the life she wanted. This wasn't even a LIFE.

"You lied to me…" Megumi said accusingly, her voice growing in volume as she turned to Kozue. "You too! You knew it all along! How could you?"

"What insolence!" Yumi snapped, sending Kozue shivering with fear and Megumi startled. "How dare you talk in this manner! You insolent girl! I'll put you in your place!"

"No! You are nothing but a liar…I'll not submit to you!" Megumi screamed, her tears welling up and falling freely. "You are all liars! All of you pretended to be so kind to me…All of you-"

Megumi stopped in midsentence, her watery cinnamon eyes wide with shock, hurt and realizations. _Sanosuke…he knew it all along too! He had to…He was part of the entourage, and he was serving Yumi! How could he…I trusted him so much…_

"Now, now. You wouldn't want to spoil that gorgeous face with all that crying, would you? You're just having difficulty believing it, but after you see all the beautiful kimonos and obis waiting for you, you'll be a very happy girl. Am I right, Kozue?" Yumi cooed in a mock sweet voice, switching mode from irate to sensitive almost instantly.

_This woman is vile. How could I have been so blind? That smile…it is all a facade!_

"You said you'd never lie…"

"Of course, I did say that. I said, dear Megumi, that I, Yumi, will never lie for no reasons. But I have a reason. The reason was you. Do not blame me; blame it on your pretty face."

"You don't honestly believe that I'll go with you, right?" Megumi said calmly, though it was hard with tears running down her cheeks and her voice occasionally cracking due to the emotional turmoil.

"If you leave me with no choice, I'll have to do it the hard way." Yumi said in a dangerously calm voice. "Being Megumi-sama into the Northern Harem! I want her dressed up and prepared to meet the emperor tonight!" She commanded, before Megumi felt herself being hit by a sharp blow on the back of her neck, where darkness soon consumed all.

* * *

"Sagara! These apples from Aomori are really, really good!" Misao smiled at Sanosuke through a mouthful of the famous Aomori apples that he brought back for her. "You're a great buddy!" 

"Aa. I am only a great buddy when I bring nice gifts back eh? I remember myself being "baka-tori" most of the time." Sanosuke retorted good-naturedly as he stroked his horse's mane, giving it a pat on its nose for being a great companion throughout his whole journey. Speaking of a great companion, Sanosuke made a mental reminder to drop by the imperial medical hall later. He hasn't seen Megumi since their return to the palace 6 hours ago in the early morning.

"Itachi?"

"What?" Misao asked between bites, obviously more interested in the apple.

"There's a person I want to introduce you and Kaoru to."

"Who?"

"She's a doctor-"

That caught Misao's interest. "She? Sagara, have you got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Keep quiet, Itachi! Let me finish!" Sanosuke yelled, trying to cover up the slight embarrassment at Misao's reference to Megumi as his girlfriend. "She's a doctor from Aizu, brought into the palace by Yumi-sama to learn medical skills at the imperial medical hall."

Puzzlement took its place on Misao's face, before she put the apple down.

"Yumi-sama again? She sure brought in a lot of people today!"

"What do you mean?" Sanosuke turned to face Misao fully. _We only brought in one person…_

"Well, I was walking past the Northern Harem gates when I accidentally overheard the guards speaking about a new concubine who was brought in by Yumi-sama. Heard that she was from Aizu too, and her beauty can rival that of Tomoe-sama's. You were with them too, right? Is she really that beautiful? And she has a beautiful name too! She's called.."

Sanosuke felt his insides twist with a sick realization, while worry began building up, threatening to cut off all rational thinking.

"Megumi!"

_Kuso! How could I have let down my guard? How could I have allowed Yumi-sama to pull Megumi into this fix? Megumi…please wait for me…_

With that, Sanosuke rushed out of the stables and ran off in the Northern direction, leaving a very shocked and confused Misao behind.

_Megumi…Isn't that the name of the new concubine? _

* * *

To be continued… 

A/N: There you have it! Hope all of you who read this chapter enjoyed it. I am feeling so sad for Megumi! Blame it on my evil muse. –grins-

Keep all the reviews coming in, and I'll try my best to update soon! There will be interaction between Yumi and Yahiko (who are mother and child in this fic) in the next chapter! I hope Yumi will not be OOC since none of us has ever got to see her as a mother, but I will do my best! See you all in chapter 7!

And on an ending note, Happy New Year to all!

Chapter 7:

**Tomoe sipped her plum wine daintily, her eyes fixed on Megumi who was sitting stiffly in one corner, her food barely touched. **

**_What a beautiful girl Yumi brought in…Just what is she up to this time round? _**

**Yumi, as if reading Tomoe's thoughts at the moment, turned her head in Tomoe's direction and looked her straight in the eye. She smiled serenely, before lifting her own cup in a little toast to Tomoe. **

**Tomoe knew there was so much more underneath that smile, but for now, all she could do was to return the smile and feign interest in the plate of sashimi placed in front of her.**

Kimono – traditional Japanese costume

Obi – The sash that girls tie around their waists while donning the kimono

Itachi - weasel

Kuso - Damn it


	7. Remnants of Sanity

A/N: Here's chapter 7! This chapter is longer than usual to make up for chapter 6! Enjoy reading and please review to keep this muse happy.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Remnants of Sanity**

Something awakened her with a start. Maybe it is the blinding pain that shot through the back of her neck; maybe it was not. Sitting up abruptly in a thick, embroidered futon, Megumi pressed her palm onto her nape, trying to alleviate the pain which has by now became a numbing one. Only to see the furisode of her kimono.

If she had any sleepiness left in her, it had disappeared with her shocking discovery.

_What is this? Since when was my kimono embroidered with gold thread?_

Then she remembered.

The pain of remembering charged at her like a raging tsunami, destroying all other emotions in its wake, reminding her of her desperate predicament.

Takani Megumi is no longer a doctor. She is an imperial concubine. She is one of the many women belonging to the emperor. She'll live in this place known as the Northern Palace until the day she dies.

Angst charged through her entire being, as her slender frame shook with fear and her eyes burned with unshed tears. _This is really the end of all my dreams…all because of my own stupidity! All because I was so pathetically naïve…I trusted the wrong people…_

This thought led Sanosuke into her mind. For some reasons that she has yet to comprehend, the pain of knowing that Sanosuke has betrayed her trust was so much more intense than the pain of losing her freedom.

Megumi tried to stand up from the futon, but it took more effort than usual. This kimono was so heavy; consisting of at least 6 layers of the highest quality fabric and silk. Seeing a mirror by the futon side, Megumi checked her appearance. She was well groomed, from her hair to the tiniest details like her toenails. She was sweet-smelling too, indicating that she must have been brought for a bath in her unconscious state.

_Those people treat me more like a doll than a human._

The shoji door suddenly opened, only to reveal a small girl of not more than 17.

"Miya-sama! You're awake!" She exclaimed excitedly, hastily setting down her tray of tea and sweet cakes to bow to Megumi.

"You are?" asked Megumi, surprised by the girl's sudden entrance and reactions.

"I am Wataru, Miya-sama. I will be serving you from today onwards." The young girl said humbly from her position on the tatami floor. "I am also here to inform you that the sedan bringing you to the Central Palace tonight will be here soon."

"Why am I going there?" Megumi asked warily, her mind warning her not to believe anyone easily.

"For dinner with Mikado-sama, the Empress and all the ladies, princes and princesses. It is to celebrate Yumi-sama's return from Aomori and also to welcome you into the palace."

_More like into hell,_ Megumi thought.

"The sedan for Megumi-sama is here!"

Wataru hastily picked herself up, before hurrying over to Megumi's side to help her.

"It is time for us to set off, Miya-sama. Here, take this fan and cover your face with it."

Megumi nodded with a defeated look in her cinnamon eyes as she followed Wataru out to the awaiting sedan, her usual brisk footsteps greatly hindered by all the finery draped on her slender frame. The fan concealing her face was making it hard for her to see where she was going. A feeling of uneasiness settled itself at the bottom of her stomach, occasionally giving her the urge to throw up. What will happen at the dinner tonight? She has never ever met a royal in her entire life before Yumi, and now she had to dine with them like family and even spend all her remaining days with these people.

_Please let me wake up and find that it is a mere nightmare._

Of course, deep down somewhere in Megumi's heart, she knew it was nothing more than plain wishful thinking.

As Wataru helped her into the sedan, Megumi heard a voice calling out loud. A voice laced with panic, worry and hurt.

"Megumi!"

Her head whipped around in the direction of the voice, only to see Sanosuke running towards her, stopping abruptly upon seeing her appearance.

"You…You…this can't be…" He began, his head shaking in disbelief. "Megumi…You…"

Sanosuke. Why did he have to show up now to break her heart into even smaller smithereens? Was it not broken enough?

Megumi tried desperately to hide even more of her face behind the fan.

"Please address miya-sama appropriately." Wataru said as sternly as her childish voice allowed.

"Get out of the way. I need to talk to Megumi." Sanosuke said between pants as he tried to pull Megumi aside, only to have a guard step in between them.

"General Sagara! Please do not make things difficult for us." The guard escorting Megumi said. "Megumi-sama has to go to the Central Palace for dinner now. Mikado-sama will not wait for long."

All this while, Megumi's eyes were focused on the stone-paved ground.

"Megumi…Please-"

"Let's go, Wataru. We wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting." Megumi said emotionlessly, before stepping into the sedan.

All Sanosuke could do was to stand there and watch as the sedan set off, his head swimming with the words he never got to tell her.

He did not even see the teardrop that slipped from her eye.

* * *

"Okaasama! I need to talk to you!" Yahiko shouted as he ran into Yumi's chambers in the Northern Harem, his tone filled with urgency.

"Yahiko! What is it?" Yumi looked up from her calligraphy parchment to look at Yahiko. "Why are you in such a hurry, my child?"

"Is it true that you forcefully brought in a new concubine today?"

"What are you talking about, Yahiko?" Yumi eyed him warily, her hand still gripping the calligraphy brush.

"Okaasama…Everyone's talking about how you brought in a beautiful young concubine in against her wishes! Please don't tell me it's true…"

"Oh. That. She willingly came into the palace with me, Yahiko. Kozue can be witness to that, right?" Yumi explained calmly, while Kozue nodded eagerly behind her.

"Is that the truth, Okaasama?"

"Yes, Yahiko. Nothing but the truth. You should know that of all the people on this earth, Okaasama is the one who loves you the most. Everything I do is for you." Yumi replied, her tone sincere.

_Yahiko is all I have left…he is a living remnant of my sanity…other than Sanosuke…who never seemed to realise my affections for him…_

"Come over here, Yahiko."

Nodding, Yahiko walked over to stand by Yumi's side, only to be caught by total surprise when Yumi threw her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest.

"My Yahiko…My child…you are everything to me…Promise me, promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never hate me."

Yahiko's brows knitted in confusion. _What had spurred mother to speak in such an insecure tone? Could it be that there is something she is hiding from me?_ But for the moment, there was nothing more Yahiko could think of the woman hugging me around the waist. She was the one who brought him to this earth, and even if all on earth betrayed him, she would be there for him.

_Yes, she'll always be there._

"I promise, Okaasama. I can never bear to hate you."

Yumi looked up into Yahiko's eyes, as if contemplating the truth in his words.

"Good. Now, Yahiko, we must set off for the Central Palace for dinner."

* * *

The Grand Hall of the Central Palace was as luxurious as Megumi had ever imagined. Beautiful flowers adorned the area tastefully, while paintings lined the clean walls of the hall. Even the tatami smelt fresh and crisp.

But what was the most intriguing about the place was its people. Women of breathtaking beauty were sitting along the sides of the entire hall, each of them dressed in finery, as if determined to outshine one another. Small talk was occasionally made, and no one ever laughed. No, they could only giggle daintily with their mouths covered.

Along with the beautiful women, there were the young princes and princesses. Their young age was hidden behind that air of elegance that surrounded their beings, sitting straight and proper as they waited for dinner to commence.

At the front of the Great Hall was none other than the Emperor himself, with two women sitting on either side of him. One of them was Yumi, and the other was a woman whose elegance and poise easily made her stand out from all the others in the room, her appearance naturally demanding respect and attention from all. That must be the Empress.

Megumi took her seat beside a pretty girl who was obviously bored of waiting, evident from the way she played with the drawstring of her purse. Megumi couldn't help but notice that this girl's hairdo and kimono was nowhere as perfect as those around her. _I do not belong here…_Megumi felt so out of place, kneeling down on the cushion as she waited silently for the night to pass.

"Konbanwa! You are…?" The pretty girl greeted cheerfully, placing her purse down by her side.

"Konbanwa. I am Takani Megumi." She returned the greeting politely, bowing slightly.

"Ah! I know, you've just entered the palace today, haven't you? How are you adapting to life in the palace? Anyway, I am Kaoru! And no, I am not a concubine of the Emperor. I am his sister!" Kaoru rattled on cheerfully; glad to find someone to talk to as well.

Megumi found herself smiling at Kaoru's bubbly and cheerful disposition despite the numbing hurt in her heart.

"To tell you the truth, Kaoru-hime, I am not adapting well yet. This place is just too different from where I came from." Megumi answered truthfully, her entire being longing for Aizu.

"Sou ka. I wouldn't know, Megumi-sama…I've lived in the palace since the day I was born."

Megumi nodded, feeling sorry immediately for this lovable princess. Kaoru reminded her of a lotus flower, untainted and pure, despite having emerged from mud.

"It's ok, Megumi-sama! You don't have to feel sorry for me! I am happy the way I am. If the chance comes, we can always go out of the palace together and take a look! Anyway, I think dinner is going to start…you can always visit me at the Central Palace if you want to talk! I have friends whom I can introduce to you!"

Megumi gave a small smile and nodded. "Arigatou ne, Kaoru-hime."

At a signal from the emperor, food was served on beautifully carved wooden trays, placed in front of each royal by countless of maids, while dancers began their performance in the middle of the hall, music filling up the whole place.

Despite this, Megumi lost all urge to eat. She was never accustomed to eating such fine food along with song and dance; all she wanted was to sit by her table in the corner of her clinic back in Aizu and enjoy a simple meal of fish, pickles and rice.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone sitting in the very same hall was craving for simple fare like Megumi. She was none other than Tomoe, who was of a humble background as well.

_Fugu sashimi, kuroge wagyu, awabi…What's new?_

Her palate has grown sick of all these delicacies. Sometimes Tomoe found herself desperately wanting malt candy to suck on.

Tomoe sipped her plum wine daintily, her eyes fixed on Megumi who was sitting stiffly in one corner, her food barely touched.

_What a beautiful girl Yumi brought in…Just what is she up to this time round?_

Yumi, as if reading Tomoe's thoughts at the moment, turned her head in Tomoe's direction and looked her straight in the eye. She smiled serenely, before lifting her own cup in a little toast to Tomoe.

_Dinner in the Grand Hall was always a horrible experience. Seemingly luxurious yet hiding so much tension._

Tomoe knew there was so much more underneath that smile, but for now, all she could do was to return the smile and feign interest in the plate of sashimi placed in front of her.

It was always safer to stay out of trouble's way…unless trouble was bent on finding you instead.

Yumi placed her cup down on her tray, observing Megumi.

_Now, how do I get that girl to cooperate with me?_

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Phew! Hope you enjoyed reading **Chapter 7: Remnants of Sanity**! I hope the thoughts of the individuals in the Grand Hall gave everyone an insight into the treachery within the palace. Oh and just to clear things up, yes, Akira only loves Tomoe despite all the concubines he has. BUT that doesn't mean that Tomoe is the only one he spends time with. In Japanese and Chinese history, the emperors have been known to have over thousands of concubines in their harems. Hence we can all understand how upset Megumi must be to have been changed from an aspiring doctor to one of those poor women in the harem. Being Chinese myself, I find it so hard to believe the statistics! Thousands of women vying for the affections of ONE man. Sheesh. Imagine my shock during Chinese and Japanese history classes. LOL. Anyway, please continue supporting the story and I'll see you guys soon in chapter 8!

**Chapter 8:**

"**Megumi…" Sanosuke started, his hand reaching for hers.**

"**Go away. I don't want to see you again." Megumi made sure her hand was way out of Sanosuke's reach. Every touch of his could send warmth burning a path straight to her heart.**

"**Please, Megumi," He begged, reaching for her hand again. "I had no idea at all…"**

"**Don't even touch me," She said in a steely voice; a voice betraying all her true feelings. "I can have you beheaded for touching me."**

Furisode – the long sleeve of the kimono

Tatami – straw mat

Okaasama – Mother (in a very polite form)

Konbanwa – Good evening

Sou ka – I see

Arigatou ne – Thank you

Fugu sashimi – Raw slices of puffer fish (delicacy)

Kuroge wagyu – A type of cow in Japan, covered in black hair (delicacy)

Awabi – abalone (delicacy)


	8. Confrontations

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! About Yumi liking Sano, it makes sense now, doesn't it? On why she initially appointed him to escort her on her trip to Aomori. Making Yumi like Sano will also give her another reason to deal with Megumi later in the story though. Enough said. Chapter 8 is here, so please read and review!

**Chapter 8: Confrontations**

* * *

Misao walked briskly to Kaoru's chambers, thoughts of Sanosuke and the entire incident revolving around the new concubine filling her head.

_The dinner should have ended by now…Kaoru should be at her chambers already._

_Just what is Sanosuke's connection with the doctor from Aizu and the new concubine brought in by Yumi-sama? _

_Who is Megumi?_

_Is the doctor the same person as the concubine?_

_Could it be?_

Judging from the way Sanosuke rushed in the direction of the Northern harem, Misao got the feeling that her hunch was right. All she needed now was a good discussion with Kaoru to sort out the puzzle and get the big picture.

_So much has happened lately…Firstly, the assassin, Tomoe-sama, Mikao-sama and Kaoru-hime. And now, the new problem involving Sanosuke, the mysterious lady by the name of Megumi and most probably, Yumi-sama._

So many pieces to the puzzle, just that they do not fit.

Last but definitely not the least, was the permanent problem in her head – Shinomori Aoshi.

Misao, overwhelmed by all these thoughts, shuddered and shook her head violently to clear all these troubling issues. If she did not get rid of the problems IN her head, she'll really get a problem WITH her head.

The problem with her permanent problem is that the more she tries to forget him, the more his face returns to haunt her. Not to mention that he is totally unaware that she actually exists. Even if he actually does, he still does not know that she is a girl. _Chances, chances,_ Sanosuke has always told her. _Little chances in life will come by here and then, Itachi._ She recalled him saying.

How many chances does she need? Many.

How many chances will she get? Definitely not many.

Misao mentally kicked herself. _Enough, enough, _she chided. _Right now, it is about your buddy Sanosuke._ _He's clearly troubled, and to know it and leave him in the lurch would be totally inhumane._

With that in mind, Misao hastened her steps.

* * *

"The moon sure is bright tonight, Tomoe." Akira remarked, gazing up at the moonlit sky from the Central Palace's pavilion. "Tomoe? Are you listening?"

"Eh?" Tomoe snapped out of her trance. "Sumimasen. What did you say, Mikado-sama?"

"I was just commenting on tonight's moon." Akira replied. "What is bothering you, my Empress?"

"Nothing at all, Mikado-sama."

"I know there's something bothering you, Tomoe. You can share it with me," Akira added sincerely, turning around to look at her in the eyes. "Unless you still do not trust me or see me as your husband."

"There really is nothing." Tomoe replied hastily, a giveaway sign that she was feeling nervous. Not to mention the way she was gripping her furisode as if her life depended on it. She was always calm and collected; always patient in her speech.

"I want to hear about it." Akira added a commanding edge to his voice; a tone he hardly ever used with her. It pained him to see her cringing at the harshness lacing his tone…it was never easy for him to force words out of her. How he wished she didn't always impose restrictions upon herself, hiding everything in her heart and suffering alone.

"No…No, Mikado-sama."

"Tell me."

"No…No."

"Tell me right now."

"I-I can't say." Tomoe was almost pleading by now, her head shaking slightly as she begged Akira with her soulful eyes to stop pursuing the matter. "Please…Akira."

Akira sighed he tore his intense gaze away from Tomoe, turning away so that his back was facing her, and resumed looking up at the moon. He can never understand why this woman affects him so much, especially when she calls him by his name. He knew that she is aware of his weakness, and he knew that she exploits this weakness whenever she gets desperate. She never calls him Akira without a reason. Yet he gets exploited willingly like a lovesick fool.

_You must be laughing at me from up there, Chichi-ue._ Akira allowed a bitter smile to creep across his face, as he imagined how his late father would ridicule him. _Some emperor I am._

As abruptly as he had dropped the issue, Akira stood up, turning to face Tomoe with his sincere smile, the one reserved for her. The smile that never failed to make her hate herself for making use of his love, benevolence and patience.

"You must be tired, Tomoe." He said softly but firmly. "See the Empress to her chambers," He added to the guards behind them. "I'll make my way back to the chambers on my own."

"No!"

Tomoe's face burned as she shocked herself with her sudden, instinctive outburst. _No, no…Akira cannot go anywhere unprotected…Kenshin might be out there._

"What do you mean, Tomoe?"

"I-I mean, it is already so late and you might lose your wa-"

"Tomoe, I have been living here since the first day of my life. Is there something that I should know?"

"No, Mikado-sama," Tomoe said guiltily, like a child who has been caught stealing candy. "No."

"Very well." Akira's heart felt like lead when Tomoe once again refused to open up. _Why can't she trust me? _"Since it's your wish, I'll escort you back to your palace with the guards before going back to my chambers."

"Hai, Mikado-sama."

_I am sorry Akira…Hate me, please hate me for being so cowardly. Hate me for being so selfish…Hate me for putting you in danger. Please don't love me so much and forgive me for all I do._

* * *

Meanwhile, along the way to the Northern Harem:

"Stop the sedan. NOW."

"But…But…General!"

"Are you defying me?"

"I wouldn't dare...but Megumi-sama-"

"I want to talk to her." Sanosuke insisted. "I need to talk to her."

From inside her sedan, Megumi could hear every single word exchanged._ Just what does he want? Haven't I suffered enough?_ But still, a part of Megumi could not bear to turn him away.

"It's alright. I'll see him." Megumi's voice came out from inside the sedan, her words giving Sanosuke a tremendous sense of relief.

As Megumi stepped out of her sedan, Sanosuke couldn't help but notice how much she has changed in one day. Sure, the kimono and accessories were meant to accentuate her beauty, but for some reasons, Sanosuke found the lively, passionate Aizu girl in the doctor's garb a lot more attractive and beautiful. Her eyes were no longer the same…no longer twinkling with excitement over her dreams.

"We'll talk by the tree over there." Megumi said flatly. Turning to her sedan-bearers, she added, "Wait for me here…It won't take long."

_I really don't know what I can say to him…I don't even know how long more I can face him before I lose my mind totally…_

Standing under the tree with its snarled branches casting creepy shadows over their faces like masks, Megumi stared at the ground while Sanosuke racked his brains for words to help him explain himself, to make this woman he has grown to love understand the situation.

"What do you have to say?" Megumi broke the stony silence with an icy tone.

"It is about…about you."

"Don't bother. I am not worth your time, General."

Sanosuke held her chin and lifted her face, staring into her eyes as he said, "Please, Megumi, I didn't know about it at all. I have no idea at all that Yumi-sama was planning to bring you in as a concubine."

"You were leading the entourage, Sagara-san," Megumi continued icily. "Don't try to entertain me with your fancy lies again. I will not fall for them a second time."

"I really had no idea! I only realized it before the dinner when I heard about a new concubine from Aizu! You've got to believe me, Megumi!" Sanosuke explained desperately, noting the way she cringed when he mentioned the 'new concubine from Aizu'.

"I got into this predicament because I believed you. What happened to your promise?"

"I swear I was kept in the dark! Yumi-sama did not inform a single person…We were all told that you were joining us as a physician to learn skills from the palace! How do you expect me to know that she decided to pick a random girl to be an imperial concubine?"

"You expect me to believe you? Yumi-sama was obviously close to you! She holds you in high regard…Sagara here, Sagara there…How could you have not known?" Megumi took a shuddering breath in a failed attempt to stay calm. "You are the worst of them all! You pretended that you cared…you pretended that I mattered to you…you assured me when I was feeling low…Yet the first place I ended up since entering the palace is the Northern Harem!"

"Why would I want to send you to your doom?" Sanosuke asked angrily, hurt evident in his voice. "Do I come across as such a person to you? After all the times we shared talking along the journey…I can't believe you think it is all pretense!"

"If it is not, what is it?" Megumi asked in a dangerously quiet tone, her eyes locked onto his, dreading his answer. She did not know how she could take it if he admitted he was lying all along.

"I like you, Megumi! Isn't it obvious to you? I care for you because I like you…I love you!" Sanosuke replied, agitated with desperation that his intentions have all been taken for malicious lies.

Megumi averted her gaze, before lifting her head back up to stare at Sanosuke's eyes, eyes that were now filled with pain. "Enough!" She screamed. "I've had enough of it! Don't play such games with me anymore…I cannot take it any longer!"

"I am not playi-"

"Enough! Enough!" Megumi continued. "Are you happy to see me like this? You and your Yumi-sama have achieved what you wanted! Are you satisfied now? I am now reduced to nothing but a pawn in her game…Can't you just leave me alone? Why do you have to tell me all these now? Why? I don't even know what to believe now…You warned me against the dangers of the palace…I never thought YOU were one of them!"

"Megumi…I…Please, you have to believe me! I am never good with words, but please…Listen to me. I meant every word I said."

"I can't afford to be hurt by your lies again." Megumi willed herself to breathe evenly, regaining her composure…and fighting the urge to jump into Sanosuke's embrace and let his very presence make all the fears go away.

"Megumi…" Sanosuke started, his hand reaching for hers.

"Go away. I don't want to see you again." Megumi made sure her hand was way out of Sanosuke's reach. Every touch of his could send warmth burning a path straight to her heart.

"Please, Megumi," He begged, reaching for her hand again. "I had no idea at all…"

"Don't even touch me," She said in a steely voice; a voice betraying all her true feelings. "I can have you beheaded for touching me."

Sanosuke's eyes widened with shock and hurt. _She used the death penalty to threaten me…Do I really mean so little to her? Does she not realize that I truly care?_

Before Sanosuke could do anything more, Megumi was already running back to her sedan, as fast as her heavy kimono allowed, blinking back tears.

Once again, Sanosuke was left standing at a distance.

Once again, he failed to notice the tears she shed.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Phew. Hope the confrontation between S&M wasn't too disappointing! And my apologies to those who are waiting for K&K interaction…It will be coming up soon! Perhaps not in the next chapter, but it will definitely come. I am a fan of K&K(who isn't?), but its just that they are not meant to meet at this pointin time yet. So keep supporting the story and reviewing!

**Chapter 9:**

"**It is the Emperor's birthday in a fortnight, Tae," Tomoe's maid-in-waiting, Kana, said. "Please inform the imperial kitchen to prepare more desserts this year. Tomoe-sama has specifically requested the ones with sesame filling."**

"**I will, Kana." The maid, clearly by the name of Tae, answered. "How exciting! I always look forward to Mikado-sama's birthday celebrations. There's always so much song, dance, and food!"**

_**So it is his birthday soon…In a fortnight, Kiyosato Akira, you'll find that your birthday is also your death day.**_

Itachi – Weasel

Sumimasen – I'm sorry

Furisode – the long sleeve of the kimono

Chichi-ue – Father (the most polite form of addressing one's father, usually for royalty)

(A/N: Just for those who read Inuyasha and are actually reading this, chichi-ue is how Sesshoumaru addresses his father too! LOL this is just for fun! I am a Sesshoumaru fangirl!)


	9. Courting Trouble

A/N: A big thank you to all who reviewed! Here's chapter 9!

**Chapter 9: Courting Trouble**

* * *

Himura Kenshin pressed himself closer to the shoji screen, straining his ears to catch the conversation between two maids who were currently cleaning up the now empty Central Palace hall. It was not easy straining to hear the words exchanged over the occasional clatter of plates and the stacking of the trays, especially when he was also on the lookout for any guards who may be walking past.

He had wasted so much time waiting around for the dinner to end. Though he desperately wanted to barge into the hall and slit Akira's throat right there, he knew better than to enter an enclosed area to assassinate the emperor when highly-skilled people like Shinomori Aoshi were around.

_Tomoe…I'm doing this all for us. Soon, we'll be back together…_

"It is the Emperor's birthday in a fortnight, Tae," Tomoe's maid-in-waiting, Kana, said. "Please inform the imperial kitchen to prepare more desserts this year. Tomoe-sama has specifically requested the ones with sesame filling."

"I will, Kana." The maid, clearly by the name of Tae, answered. "How exciting! I always look forward to Mikado-sama's birthday celebrations. There's always so much song, dance, and food!"

_So it is his birthday soon…In a fortnight, Kiyosato Akira, you'll find that your birthday is also your death day._

"Not to mention that it is going to be held outdoors this year! I heard that there are going to be fireworks! How exciting!"

_Outdoors, huh? Looks like even Kami-sama is on my side, Kiyosato._

* * *

"Misao! What brings you here at this hour?" Kaoru asked, already getting ready for bed.

"I need to talk to you." Misao took a deep breath. Why did Kaoru's chambers have to be so far from the training grounds?

"About?"

"Baka-tori"

"Didn't he just come back from Aizu today?" Kaoru asked, confused, before realization took over on her pretty features. "I know! He must have gotten into trouble of some sort again and needs me to get him out of it. What did he do this time? Punched Yahiko on the head?"

"I wouldn't bother coming even if he gave that little brat of a Crown Prince a kick and threw him into the pond." Misao replied honestly. "It's something more serious, Kaoru. It involves Sanosuke, the new concubine-"

"Megumi-sama?" Kaoru added helpfully.

"Yes, yes, that's the one. And one more person."

"Who?"

"Yumi-sama."

"Kuso." Kaoru cursed.

Misao nodded gravely. "That's what I meant by 'serious', Kaoru." She said. "Oh, and don't ever let Mikado-sama hear you. Surely you haven't forgotten the time when he made you memorise Buddhist scriptures because of cursing? And kneeling in front of Kannon-sama's statue while reciting it out loud?"

Kaoru made a face. That sure was the worst punishment ever.

"Just don't tell him I did it again. Anyway, why of all people is Yumi-sama involved? What is going on?"

With that, Misao proceeded to tell Kaoru about her conversation with Sanosuke back in the stables that afternoon, including the lady doctor from Aizu he mentioned and how he rushed off in the direction of the Northern Harem after leaving her with the word 'Megumi'.

"So I was wondering, if this Megumi and that Megumi are the very same Megumi." Misao concluded dramatically.

"It is very obvious, isn't it?" Kaoru gave her an I-can't-believe-you-are-still-trying-to-get-it-figured-out look. "And not to mention that Sanosuke apparently likes Megumi-sama."

Misao nodded eagerly, glad that her instincts were proven right."But, Kaoru…what are we going to do? It's Yumi-sama who brought Megumi-sama in…there is no way we can just ask for Megumi-sama to be freed. If we offend her, God knows what she'll do to baka-tori."

"I know…and I definitely don't hold enough power to confront her. Especially when the issue does not concern me at all." Kaoru added glumly. "Onii-sama will just dismiss it as one of my pranks again. On the other hand, Megumi-sama appeared quite miserable just now at dinner…"

Misao's shoulders slumped as she gave a loud audible sigh, bringing a small smile to Kaoru's face.

_She's always such a caring friend, helping others at the expense of her own emotions._

"Tell you what, Misao…I'll pay Megumi-sama a visit and try to understand more from her." Kaoru gripped Misao's hands in hers. "I promise, I will not let anything happen to Sanosuke. And Megumi-sama too."

Misao's frown turned up into a smile as she nodded to Kaoru.

Kaoru returned the smile, before walking over to the shoji door and sliding it open. "Now let me get my sleep," She yawned. "Dinner was so boring."

* * *

Akira sat in his study, willing himself to keep his mind on state affairs rather than Tomoe as he went through all the petitions and documents he had received. It was a difficult task, especially when his eyelids felt like lead and his mind was screaming in protest.

_Earthquakes in Kobe…Requests for farming permission in Nagasaki…Riots in Aizu…Request for Tsubame-hime's hand in marriage from Korea's Crown Prince…Shortage of rice in Hamamatsu…Permission for trade of silk from China…Wait a minute, Tsubame? Marriage? Korea?_

That jolted Akira to his senses, dispelling all hints of sleep. Practically throwing the other letters to the side, he rummaged through the growing stack until he found the one he was looking for. Scanning through the letter again, Akira confirmed its contents despite the slightly odd Japanese in which the letter was written.

Korea's Crown Prince wants to marry Tsubame after hearing of her beauty, kindness and generosity with the less-fortunate. Korea will be sending betrothal gifts in a week's time.

Akira smiled to himself; he always knew his daughter would grow up to become a fine lady with no lack of suitors. At the age of 13, she was already getting proposals. However, even through all that satisfaction and joy that a father would feel, a tiny voice was screaming for him to consult Tomoe and Tsubame herself before making the decision. The Korean Crown Prince was a fine young man well-versed in both martial arts and his studies, guaranteed to give Tsubame stability in her life and meet all her materialistic needs. Not to mention that as the ruler of a country, he cannot help but think of how this marriage would greatly improve the bilateral ties of the two countries.

As a father, he cannot stop worrying about how Tsubame might be neglected in Korea and live in solace until the end of her days. _Just like how he is neglecting some of the women who spend their lives pining for his attention. _The thought of his beloved little princess sitting alone in her cold, quiet chambers, waiting for a man who has grown tired of her was making him uncomfortable, till the point of being unbearable.

He'd have to discuss this with Tomoe, and of course, Tsubame herself. It should not be a problem, unless Tsubame has her heart set on marrying someone else.

To be continued…

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Nothing really major, but this chapter serves as a bridge to bring out the entire story in the remaining chapters.As forthose who are worrying aboutYahiko and Tsubame,how can I ever bear to let Tsubame marry some Korean dude and eat kimchi for the rest of her life? Do look out for chapter 10! And please review:):):)

**Chapter 10:**

"**Onii-sama…why are you so angry?" Tsubame asked, casting a sideward glance at Yahiko, who by now had stopped throwing rocks into the fish pond.**

**She turned away from him for a second to shift herself into a more comfortable position on the rock, only to turn back and find a pair of lips pressing against her own.**

Kami-sama – God

Baka-tori – stupid rooster

Kuso – Damn it

Kannon-sama – Goddess of Mercy


	10. No turning back

A/N: Chapter 10 is here! This chapter will be mainly on Tsubame/Yahiko, and we'll see interaction between Akira, Tomoe and Tsubame. Oh and before you start reading, note that Tsubame stands for the swallow in Japanese. Reference to Tsubame's name will pop up later in this chapter, so just read on. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review! Please make this muse a happy one!

**Chapter 10: No turning back**

* * *

Tsubame sat beside Tomoe, looking at her for assurance as they awaited Akira's arrival at the Central Palace. They had been told by a messenger that it is something serious, causing a whirl of emotions for both mother and daughter. Something so serious that it had to be discussed that very morning.

_What can be so important? Has he found out about Kenshin?_ Tomoe thought worriedly. _But if it is, why did Mikado-sama call for Tsubame as well?_

Tsubame was not doing so well either; Akira only called upon her when he had gifts for her from foreign envoys; rarely did he ever summon her to talk about serious issues. _What does chichi-ue want with me? Did I do anything wrong?_

"Mikado-sama arrives!" The guards outside the room announced, as Kana hurriedly pushed the shoji door open to welcome Akira.

Tomoe and Tsubame bowed low in respect as Akira took his place on the tatami floor opposite the two of them.

"Dispense with ceremony."

Tomoe was the first to speak, even though her mouth felt like cotton. "What is the matter you wish to discuss with us, Mikado-sama?"

"It is about Tsubame," Akira answered, much to Tomoe's relief. However, the relief did not last long before concern took its place. _What about our daughter?_ Tomoe wouldn't be able to take it if something bad befell Tsubame.

Tsubame looked up at her father nervously, gripping her furisode in the same way as Tomoe whenever she got nervous.

"Don't worry, my child. It is not bad news, at least to me." Akira smiled gently at Tsubame, who visibly relaxed. "I have received a proposal from the Korean Crown Prince; he wants your hand in marriage."

_Marriage? Me? _Tsubame sat unmoving as her mind tried hard to process the news Akira has just announced, trying so hard to convince herself that what she heard was not a figment of her imagination.

Tomoe, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised to hear the news, especially after the overwhelming relief. "When did you receive the news, Mikado-sama?" She asked eagerly, instinctively leaning forward. Turning to a still-shocked Tsubame, she went on, "Isn't that something worth being elated over, my child?"

"I totally agree, my Empress," Akira added, his pride and joy as a father reflected in his tone. "I never thought my beautiful child would have the good fortune to marry the Korean Crown Prince!"

_Good fortune? In what way is it good? Why me? What about…onii-sama? What about him? I don't want to marry Korean Prince…I don't even know him! To think I am called Tsubame…I am not even free to choose who I can marry…what more flying in the skies like the swallows? Can't I have a bit of freedom?_

"Tsubame? Are you alright, child?" Akira asked when he noticed that the princess did not seem joyous in the least, merely sitting motionless on the tatami floor. That question from Akira got Tomoe's attention on Tsubame; the joyful smile on her usually pale face disappearing.

"Do you not wish to marry the Korean prince, Tsubame?" Tomoe asked gently, holding Tsubame's hands in hers.

Tsubame remained silent, her head bowed low. Akira's eyes met Tomoe's, who nodded at him knowingly.

"My child, I know you must be feeling shocked at how sudden this came. Marriage is never a decision that can be made easily, not to mention that you'll be leaving Japan for a totally different environment if you accept this proposal." Akira said gently but firmly. "I am discussing this with you and your mother because we want you to make the right decision without regrets. Your happiness is our happiness, Tsubame. We'll respect your decision if there's someone else you wish to marry. I'll definitely see to it personally that you marry the man you gave your heart to."

_Chichi-ue…you do not understand. The only person I wish to marry is the person I can never marry…You won't be able to do anything about it either._

"Yes, Tsubame. We'll be happy for you no matter what decision it is," Tomoe continued. "As long as you find happiness. Okaa-sama knows that it is frightening for you to marry off to a foreign land, but the Crown Prince can definitely provide you with stability and care. Why would a Crown Prince of a great country send a marriage proposal and betrothal gifts before having met the girl? When he can easily have any girl in his kingdom? This proves his sincerity, my child. If you do leave for Korea, you can start life anew there and see what exists outside the walls of the palace. Even though I will miss you terribly, I cannot deprive you of the happiness you deserve. I dislike the idea of you leaving me for good, but if you're happy, we will be happy. Do think it through, Tsubame."

_Okaa-sama is right…I can start anew…without any more worries about this whole life I have had in Japan. I can leave everything I wish to forget…including onii-sama…What's the point of pining for something I can never have? He doesn't have feelings for me…I cannot bear to see him marry some beautiful lady someday…There is now a respectable and great man who desires me…He can give me everything…I don't have to live in sadness anymore. I want to forget onii-sama…I have to forget onii-sama before I lose my mind…I want to forget him…Do I?_

With this train of thoughts in her mind, Tsubame did something that surprised everyone, herself included. She didn't even pause to think if she'd regret her decision, so emotionally charged was she that she just suddenly bowed with her forehead touching the floor, saying it loud and clear.

"I wish to marry the Korean Prince. Chichi-ue, please grant me my request."

* * *

"Kaoru-hime arrives!" The guards outside the room called out, jolting Megumi back from her books.

_Kaoru-hime? Isn't she the bubbly princess from dinner last night?_

Going over to her dressing table, Megumi checked her appearance over. She looked terrible; especially since she hardly slept last night, and her eyes puffy from all the crying. Dabbing powder on her face, she tried hard to conceal the telltale signs of her unhappiness in the palace, before taking her place on the tatami floor.

"Megumi-sama?" Kaoru asked politely as Wataru opened the shoji door to let her in. "I hope you remember me from dinner last night?"

"Yes, I do. What brings you here early in the morning, Kaoru-hime?" Megumi asked warily, reminding herself to keep her guard on. _There is no telling who's good or who's bad in the palace…_

"I brought some ningyoyaki from Asakusa for you to try!" Kaoru replied cheerily, lifting up the beautifully-decorated box she was holding. "And of course, that's not the only reason. I'm here because I have some questions for you."

"Questions? What questions?" Megumi's mind switched to alert-mode, screaming for every nerve in her system to be wary of Kaoru.

"I hope you do not take this to offence, Megumi-sama," Kaoru answered truthfully, kneeling down opposite Megumi. "I have to ask you questions because a very good friend of mine is directly involved. I understand from another friend of mine that the two of you know each other…very well. You do know Sagara Sanosuke…don't you?"

Despite her heart's unwillingness to admit their relationship, Megumi nodded slowly, her eyes still on Kaoru's.

"Megumi-sama, I hope you do not mind me asking this…but…but did you enter the palace willingly with Yumi-sama?" Kaoru continued cautiously, for it was evident from Megumi's body language that she was already very uncomfortable with talking about Sanosuke. "She was the one who brought you in, right?"

Megumi stared silently at the steaming teapot set between the two of them, watching the steam rise and curl up before disappearing into thin air. She sat motionless for some time, while Kaoru shifted around her position nervously and focused on eating the ningyoyaki to alleviate the tension in the air.

"Unwilling," Megumi finally said. "I was deceived, by people I thought I could trust."

_It must be Sano. She's blaming him for her predicament,_ Kaoru thought to herself.

"If I am not wrong, Megumi-sama, you are referring to Sagara Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked slowly.

Megumi nodded reluctantly.

"I want to be honest with you here, Megumi-sama." Kaoru continued seriously. "If I am not wrong, you're blaming Sano for this."

Megumi's silence and her odd fascination with the teapot gave Kaoru the confirmation to her statement.

"He's not such a person, Megumi-sama. I knew him since we were children…He is not one to deceive others."

"How can you be so sure? He is on very good terms with Yumi-sama! God knows how much he got to gain from this!" Megumi retorted abruptly, her indignant tone causing Kaoru to drop the gentle approach and go for a firmer one.

_How dare she think of baka-tori in such a way!_

"Sanosuke is not one who would resort to such underhand means!"

"How do you expect me to believe any of these? He betrayed my trust even though I thought we knew each other well. How can I trust you?"

"If you believe that Sano would actually plot to harm a defenceless girl like you, you do not understand that man at all!" Kaoru shouted back. "If he really wanted fame and glory, he wouldn't have to stoop to such low methods. He is one of my best friends, and I, the princess, can give him all the fame and glory he wants! There is no need to involve you!"

"Then explain why he was so nice to me! Why he was acting like he cared! I believed he truly cared until the very moment I saw the Northern Harem gates!" Megumi asked agitatedly, her cinnamon eyes glaring at Kaoru, as if waiting for Kaoru to admit defeat.

"Sano was still telling Misao about the lady doctor he wanted us to meet…for a doctor, you sure are not very bright!" Kaoru remarked angrily. This discussion was not turning out the way she planned it, but right now all she wanted was to scold some sense back into Megumi. "He cared for you because he has feelings for you! He fell for you! He is equally distraught over the entire incident…you should have seen how he ran over to the Northern Harem the instant he heard about the new concubine."

Before Megumi could say anything, Kaoru took a deep breath, before standing up and walking to the shoji door.

"I've said my piece. You can doubt my words, but I will never forgive you if you doubt my friend's feelings. Think it through, _sensei. _Give him a chance to explain."

With that, Kaoru exited the room, leaving Megumi sitting on the floor, her mind filled with thoughts.

_Did I really accuse Sanosuke wrongly? If I did, is it too late for amendments?_

_Was he speaking the truth when he admitted his feelings? If he did, did I hurt him with my words?_

_But one thing was for sure…I never gave him the chance to explain himself properly._

* * *

Needless to say, news of Tsubame's marriage to the Crown Prince of Korea spread like wildfire in the palace, like fodder to a starved gossip monger. The news was accepted by all _–almost all-_, along with well-wishes and exclamations of joy and envy, for the Korean prince was known for being a great man despite his young age. It was a joy for many to see their lovely, soft-spoken princess find her happiness with a man who can provide her with more than she could ask for.

Tsubame was strolling along the path in the imperial garden, admiring the beautiful azaleas in their glory, pondering over her sudden decision to marry. She knew very well it was done in a moment of folly, but since she has already voiced out her decision, there was no turning back. She is of royal birth, and breaking one's promise was a disgrace to the royal family. Walking along, she came to her favourite place in the entire palace – the Central Palace's pond.

As she took in the surroundings, a nostalgic feeling overcame her, enveloping her with warmth and the memories brought forth from the depths of her heart. It seemed just like yesterday when Yahiko and her played hide-and-seek around the area, sat having tea by the pavilion, and even attempted fishing secretly. Now those times are going to be nothing but mere fragments of her memory, for she was most probably never going to see Yahiko ever again after she boarded the ship bound for Korea. The trees still look the same as they did when they were young, the water as well…but the people will never be the same again…

_Onii-sama?_

Tsubame's heart skipped a beat when she saw Yahiko sitting at his spot by the pond, throwing rocks into the normally tranquil pond, sending ripples across the surface without giving it a chance to regain its usual tranquillity. She knew that with he most probably noticed her presence, but it saddened her when he made no move to acknowledge it.

Walking over slowly, Tsubame took her usual place beside him. It seemed so normal for them to sit like that, but both of them knew very well that this habit would soon come to an end.

"Onii-sama, konnichiwa!" Tsubame smiled, greeting Yahiko with false cheerfulness.

He did not reply. If anything, he only started to throw rocks into the pond with greater force, scaring the koi fish into hiding underneath the rocks.

"Onii-sama?" Tsubame pressed on, hoping that his coldness was due to him being too engrossed with his thoughts to hear her.

Once again, there was no reply from him.

"Onii-sama…why are you so angry?" Tsubame asked, casting a sideward glance at Yahiko, who by now had stopped throwing rocks into the fish pond.

She turned away from him for a second to shift herself into a more comfortable position on the rock, only to turn back and find a pair of lips pressing against her own.

Tsubame's eyes flew open, and at that very instant, Yahiko pulled away, leaving her sitting stunned on the rock. Her doe eyes were wide with shock, while her cheeks were blushing, making her look more adorable than ever.

"Tsubame, I don't want you to marry that Korean."

"But…But why? What did you do that for?" She asked softly, her fingers touching her lips gingerly. "I have already given my word to Chichi-ue."

"I don't want you to leave me, Tsubame," Yahiko took a deep breath, as if this speech was taking a lot out of him mentally. "I want you to stay by my side forever."

"But…But-"

Suddenly Tsubame found herself enveloped in Yahiko's warm embrace. It was not the type of embrace a woman gets from a man, but a tight, desperate hug that told her more about his feelings than his words ever could. His actions were blatantly screaming for her not to leave him, screaming out her importance to him.

"Don't leave me. Please."

"But…You are my onii-sama…This is wrong…" Tsubame stammered nervously, still held tightly by Yahiko. Why did I have to agree to the proposal? If onii-sama had made his stand clear before this…we would not be caught in this fix…

"I don't care. For as long as I am alive, there is no one who can make you go to Korea. I won't allow it to happen."

With that, both fell silent, the severities of their words falling upon them like bricks. It was a path that they had chosen to walk on, and once they had chosen, there was no turning back.

For a long time, he held her tight.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? I sure hopeyou did! If you liked the story, please drop a review! Reviews really spur me on to write more! So please review if you want a faster update:):)

**Chapter 11:**

**And then, by some luck that kami-sama has decided to bless him with, he saw her. Alone.**

**Sitting on a large rock by the majestic koi pond with her fan folded in her lap. Sanosuke was sure that she had snuck out on her own.**

_**This is my chance…If I miss this, I'll be damned.**_

Chichi-ue – Father

Tatami – woven straw

Furisode – the long sleeve of the kimono

Okaa-sama – Mother

Ningyoyaki – Doll cookies, a traditional snack of doll-shaped cakes with bean paste filling

Asakusa – A place in Tokyo, famous for the Asakusa Kannon Temple, otherwise known as Sensoji

Sensei – doctor (Kaoru deliberately called Megumi that to express sarcasm)

Konnichiwa – Good afternoon


	11. Reflections of the Moon

A/N: Arigatou, minna! For all the reviews for chapter 10! Here's chapter 11 for you! And I promise…The next chapter will be when Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship begins. For those who have been waiting, patiently or not, I am soooooo sorry for neglecting them! I am feeling bad enough to bop myself over the head with a bokken, and even the poster of Kenshin/Kaoru in my room seems to stare accusingly at me. LOL kk enough said. On to chappie 11!

**Chapter 11: Reflections of the Moon**

* * *

Shinomori Aoshi stood at the gates of the training grounds, lost in thoughts over the safety precautions and security issues on Akira's birthday celebrations, which is less than 2 weeks later.

_There's been no sign of the mysterious assassin for the past week…Which all the more confirms my suspicion of his choice to strike during the celebrations, where everyone will be least on guard. Catch us by surprise, kill the target. Problem being…who can the target be? It is not Kaoru-hime, but there are so many other possibilities…_

"Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi turned back as he heard his name being called out loud. _There he is…Makimachi. The little soldier with the petite frame and the girly voice. An undeniably pretty boy._

"What do you wish to see me for, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked as she knelt down in front of him.

"Stand up," Aoshi replied. "I wish to talk to you about the security problem for Mikado-sama's upcoming birthday celebrations."

Misao stood up and nodded seriously, a signal for Aoshi to continue.

"I am sure you are well aware of the recent attack by the highly-skilled assassin, where Kaoru-hime's life was threatened.

"Hai." Misao answered dutifully, thoughts flashing across her mind as she recalled all that Kaoru had told her, about Kenshin, Tomoe and Akira.

"I am not aware who exactly is the assassin's target-"

_I do, Aoshi-sama,_ Misao thought to herself.

"But I am quite sure it will not be Kaoru-hime, for if the assassin really wanted to take her life, with his superb skills, it would have been inevitable."

Misao simply nodded, willing herself not to open her mouth as much as possible for fear of blurting anything out. _Don't tell Aoshi-sama, Makimachi Misao! You promised Kaoru! Not to mention that Tomoe-sama will be implicated!_

"In two weeks' time, we'll be holding Mikado-sama's birthday celebration. I have consulted some other Generals and Head Guards, and all of us think that it is highly possibly that there will be an attempt by the assassin during the celebrations. I am apt to think that the assassin will want to catch all of us by surprise, not to mention that since it is outdoors, it will make it a whole lot easier for him to escape. Do you agree, Makimachi?"

_He knows my name! _Misao realised with indescribable joy and had to slap herself mentally to keep from doing a little jig on the spot, before nodding again.

"Good. So since you are on good terms with Kaoru-hime herself, I want you to be in charge of staying by her side throughout the entire birthday celebration. Even though I highly doubt that Kaoru-hime is the assassin's target, I just want you to ensure her safety should anything happen."

"Hai, Aoshi-sama." Misao replied. "If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave."

_He's giving me this job because he obviously thinks I am not good enough to participate in any operation should Himura Kenshin strikes suddenly…_ She thought sulkily.

Misao hadn't taken more than 2 steps when she heard him call out to her.

"Makimachi!"

"What is it, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked, wondering what else it could be that he wants to talk about.

"Be careful of yourself too."

Misao's eyes widened as she mentally tried to process what Shinomori Aoshi, the man who haunted her dreams, just told her. This is definitely concern, and for now, that's enough to make Makimachi Misao a very happy girl, all her previous sulkiness dismissed.

"Hai! Aoshi-sama!"

As she skipped away gleefully back into the training grounds to polish the weapons, she can't help but grin away. _Baka-tori was right after all; chances do come around!_

Watching Makimachi skip away happily with a little bounce in each step brought a small smile to Aoshi's face, something that has long grown to be a foreign thing to his face.

_Just like an innocent child…_

* * *

That night...

Walking along the dimly-lit walkways in the Northern Harem, Sanosuke's mind was full of the woman he talked to two days ago, his night patrol duty totally forgotten.

_Megumi. How can I even get her to listen to me? She doesn't even want to see me. She wanted me dead for trying to touch her._

And then, by some luck that kami-sama has decided to bless him with, he saw her. Alone.

Sitting on a large rock by the majestic koi pond with her fan folded in her lap. Sanosuke was sure that she had snuck out on her own.

_This is my chance…If I miss this, I'll be damned._

As he opened his mouth to call out her name, he hesitated and stopped. He cannot call her by her name anymore. Not when she now belongs to the Emperor.

"Miya-sama."

Megumi's entire frame froze as she had that all-too-familiar voice call out to her. Funny how a while ago she was thinking of him, and moments later, he had appeared right behind her. She made no acknowledgement of his presence, but he knew that she is aware that it was him, judging from the way she stiffened.

"I need to talk to you. Again."

"That wouldn't be necessary, Sagara-san. I don't think we have anything more to talk about."

Sanosuke felt as if someone had driven a knife through his heart.

_Sagara-san…What happened to all the times back on the journey where we had good-naturedly called each other names?_

Sanosuke rather she called him baka-tori than Sagara-san. With that formal title, he feels even more distanced from her, till the point where he felt that they had nothing to begin with at all. But there was something. Both knew it.

He bit his lower lip as he reminded himself of the painful reality, of how this beautiful woman who stole his heart can never be his. She was right in calling him Sagara-san; it was helping him face the harsh reality by being brutally heartless.

_What is the point of pursuing something unattainable? It will eventually lead to naught…_

Turning to leave, he froze in his steps when he heard her call out.

Megumi felt both relieved and scared at her own actions. Relieved that she had taken the first step to making him stay, yet scared at how she might get hurt again. But all these feelings were not significant; all she knew was that she wanted his company. Especially after talking to Kaoru…Megumi realized how badly she missed him…and of course, how he had been a victim of her rage and angst.

"Wait, Sagara-san."

"Nan desu ka?"

"Can you…can you sit beside me?" Megumi asked softly. "Onegaishimasu."

Sanosuke looked at her from behind, her long glossy hair cascading down her back, while her side profile was highlighted by the gentle beams of the full moon above. The mere sight of her was beckoning to him to hold her tight and never let anything come between them ever again, but for now, he would have to make do with sitting beside her.

Taking his place by her side, they sat in silence, listening to the night song of the crickets and the gentle rustle of the weeping willow by the pond. Neither spoke, as if afraid to disrupt the tranquil peace of the night.

Was it too comfortable for words, or was it because they do not know what to say to each other?

After what seemed like an eternity, Megumi spoke up. "Do you see the moon in the pond, Sagara-san?"

Leaning forward slightly, Sanosuke gazed at the moon's reflection in the pond. It was just a simple reflection of the full moon. "Yes, Megumi-sama…Why?"

"It reminds me of myself."

"Please explain." Sanosuke asked gently, wondering whatever it could be about the moon that got her so enthralled.

"I was once like the moon hanging high above in the sky, bringing light to all in the dark, leading them to safety. But now…I am reduced to a mere distorted version of my old self, chained to the earth and broken…just like what you see on the surface of the pond now. I am no longer what I used to be."

"Megumi-sama…"

"Sama? I don't think I deserve it, Sanosuke." Sanosuke's heart almost skipped a beat at hearing her call him by his name again.

"Why not?"

Megumi turned so that she faced Sanosuke. "Look at me. Look at this terrible mess of a woman in front of you. Is she worthy of such a regal title?" She turned her head away, shaking in bitter cynicism at herself. "I think not…I think not. Not when I am such a gullible fool."

Sanosuke watched her facial expression as she stared straight at the moon's reflection in the pond, her tears silently rolling down her ashen cheeks as she fixed her gaze. _Distorted. Broken._

_Just what is she thinking? Doesn't she understand that my feelings for her far surpass all these? Why must she belittle herself like this? Why is she blaming herself?_

Splash! A loud splash broke the tranquility that was hanging in the air like a soft blanket, as the rock Sanosuke threw into the pond with precise accuracy broke the moon's watery reflection into a thousand smithereens. Megumi gasped, before looking up from the moon into Sanosuke's face, her shock evident.

"Look up into the sky, Megumi. The full moon is still there…No matter what I do, I cannot break that moon. It is not the same for the reflection…a simple throw is all it takes to destroy this distorted version of the moon. Destroy the broken Megumi in your heart…No matter what happens; can't you see that the real Megumi will forever be shining high up there?" Sanosuke inhaled deeply; he was surprising himself with how philosophical he can get. "There is no one who can put her down…That is the real Megumi!"

With that, he reached out and pulled her into his embrace, holding on to her as if his life depended on it, holding her until she relaxed in his arms. At this moment, he did not care if anyone came along…All that matters was her. Holding her tight, pressing his cheek against the top of her head, placing his hand behind her head to hold her closer…He was doing all he could to chase the fears in her heart away.

Sanosuke's eyes widened with surprise when he felt her wrap her arms around him, clinging onto him and sobbing into his chest, with every tear she shed causing a stab of pain in his heart. As if those tears melted the ice around her heart, Megumi started to understand Sanosuke's feelings towards her, and his confession from two nights ago came back to her min.

"Sano…I am so sorry…I didn't mean to say all those things…I-I was just very lost…Ka-Kaoru-hime was right…How can I ever have been so blinded to believe that you truly plotted to hurt me? Pl-Please don't hate me, Sano…Please…" Megumi cried, while spilling out all the hurt she has been bottling up for days. The more she did the more she felt disgusted at herself for being doubtful of Sanosuke's kind intentions and his feelings, while all Sanosuke did was tighten his embrace.

_This is so right…This is truly where I belong…_

For that moment, Takani Megumi felt true happiness, and suddenly, being in the imperial palace no longer appeared so intimidating…when Sanosuke will be by her side. _What could possibly happen? The Emperor doesn't really bother about me…I'll be safe._ She just didn't know how wrong she was.

The two of them, locked in an embrace with nothing but love for each other, failed to notice a stunned Kozue looking at them from behind a pillar.

_Sagara-san and Megumi-sama? This will not do…I must inform Yumi-sama immediately!_

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Darn. This muse just had to make Kozue see the two! Please don't forget to review…I love it when I get reviews from you guys. Anyway next chapter will be the birthday celebration special! As all of you should have known by now, Kenshin will definitely be appearing! Till then, take care!

**Chapter 12:**

**All that was in Kenshin's mind as he descended with top speed, katana raised high above his head, were the words "KILL! KILL! KILL!" along with the blind rage that coursed through his veins as he recalled how Kiyosato Akira took Tomoe away from him, single handedly destroying all the happiness he ever longed for.**

_**Die, Kiyosato Akira. Die.**_

**The surroundings became a blur as he focused his vision on the shocked Emperor, who was too shocked to move from his seat. Kenshin's brows knitted in concentration, as he prepared himself to deliver the fatal blow that would separate Akira's head from his body in one swift slash.**

**_Just a bit nearer…_ He thought as he urged his body downwards, jerking back suddenly when a hauntingly familiar scent hit his senses hard. **

_**White plums…TOMOE!**_

A/N: Will Tomoe die? Sorry for the mini-cliffy…I couldn't resist it! Read on to find out Tomoe's fate! Will she be fine? Or will she die for love like she did in the manga? Review and tell me your opinions!


	12. Between Life and Death

A/N: Dear all, I am back! LOL feeling exceptionally _genki_ (active, healthy…) after my major bout of flu. Here's the long-awaited chapter 12, made extra long to compensate for the long wait! Almost all characters appear in this chapter…oh well, it is a celebration after all! KK romance officially begins in chapter 13, but this chapter is significant as it brings them together for some serious interaction. Please read and review!

**Chapter 12: Between Life and Death**

* * *

It was two weeks of bustling activity in the entire imperial palace as lavish decorations were hung up, rare delicacies carefully prepared, gifts specially chosen and celebration programmes meticulously planned out – all for the emperor's upcoming birthday celebrations. For a place as boring as the imperial palace, such extravagant events were much looked-forward to, royals and servants alike. It was a time when everyone in the entire palace gathered to celebrate, laugh and enjoy themselves, indulging in music, dance, food and wine. All in the land were celebrating their emperor's birthday by offering sincere prayers in exchange for his longevity and health in front of their altars. Almost all, except for one man. One man who wished the exact opposite for the totally unsuspecting emperor.

Himura Kenshin scrutinized his surroundings, his hand placed over his katana, ready to attack should he get spotted. He was hiding below the wooden planks of the makeshift stage at the front of the vast open square, silently making his way towards the colourful painted lion heads placed by the side, obviously brought in for the traditional lion dance performance later on.

_I have waited so long for this chance…I cannot fail at this point…Good…There he is._

Kenshin's gaze stopped at one of the lion dance troupe members, identified from his elaborately decorated costume as the one in charge of the lion's head itself. Moving up behind him with the grace of a predator stalking its prey, Kenshin dealt a precise, sharp blow to the man's nape with his hand, knocking him out cold in an instant. It wasn't before long when he changed into the man's costume and lifted the bulky lion's head over himself, smiling in morbid satisfaction at what was soon to come as he walked over to join the rest of the troupe.

_Just wait till the lion dance performance begins, Kiyosato…you won't even know what hit you. You'll regret taking what's mine._

He could now hear the melodious music from the Japanese koto from the stage above him, as a beautiful voice sang the famous enka piece, "Sakura". The celebrations had already begun. All the royals, decked in their best, were seated along the perimeter of the square around the stage, with the Emperor seated right in the middle facing the stage directly. Sitting right beside him dressed in a red and gold kimono was none other than Tomoe, with their daughter Tsubame. On the other side of Akira was none other than the princess he almost assassinated the other night. Kaoru-hime.

"We'll be up soon! Two more performances after this one!"

_Two more performances till the emperor bids goodbye to life._

* * *

Misao's eyes widened at the array of food placed on Kaoru's tray, her mouth watering as she stood still beside Kaoru, gripping her spear with her right hand. Kuzukiri, amaguri, awabi, hotate sashimi, ayu no shioyaki, Hokkaido kani, kinkan manjyu…and many others that she had never ever in her life got to even see.

"Kaoru! I want the amaguri!" She whispered, hoping Kaoru could hear her.

"I'll save some for you." Kaoru replied softly, her eyes never leaving the grand makeshift stage, enthralled by the hauntingly beautiful tunes of "Sakura".

_Sakura, sakura, aoiro sora wa_

_Mi watasu kagiri…_

"This is so boring, Kaoru…I can never understand how you can appreciate this!" Misao whispered back furiously. _I am the one who must stand here to guard you because Aoshi-sama ordered me to do so…_

"Shhh…It will soon be your favourite lion dance performance…You can enjoy yourself then!" Kaoru answered, desperate to stop the conversation so she could enjoy the enka performance in peace.

Only after the final note was sung, did she sneak a few pieces of amaguri to a very grateful Misao without Akira noticing.

* * *

Tomoe clapped daintily when the last notes of the enchanting koto music faded, turning to Tsubame, who was sitting beside her, and exclaimed, "What a wonderful performance that was! Ne, Tsubame?"

"Hai, Okaa-sama." Tsubame replied listlessly, her heart not at all on the song, but instead, more on the boy sitting beside Yumi-sama. Yes, that boy is none other than Yahiko. He was just about as listless as she was, absentmindedly breaking his tofu with his chopsticks and getting looks of disapproval from Yumi-sama every now and then.

"Are you still thinking about your marriage, Tsubame?"

Tsubame gasped as she looked up at her mother in surprise. Sure, Tomoe was usually a soft-spoken and gentle mother, ready to forgive any mistake, but when it comes to observations, Tomoe was quick and alert. It made it even easier for Tomoe when Tsubame is a child who displays all her emotions on her face.

Tsubame looked down into her lap, before nodding silently.

"My child, I know it is not easy getting married so suddenly, but it is your father's birthday today. Please put on that beautiful smile of yours; you know how he loves it when you are happy." Tomoe said softly, reaching over to pat Tsubame's folded hands gently. "You can talk to okaa-sama about this tomorrow."

Tsubame managed a small smile at her mother. _Okaa-sama's right…I shouldn't let my personal unhappiness dampen Chichi-ue's spirits. It is his birthday after all, and he has always doted on me._

With that thought in her head, Tsubame forced thoughts of Yahiko out of her mind, willing herself to focus on the upcoming dance performance as the joyous music began.

* * *

Graceful dancers in purple kimonos ran out daintily from the side and began a mesmerising dance performance with their decorated paper umbrellas, their light-footed dance steps and the catchy beat totally in melodious harmony. _Tap, tap, tap,_ went their geta as they came into contact with the wooden stage.

Megumi raised her cup of chrysanthemum tea and took a sip, sneaking a glance at Sanosuke who was standing near Yumi-sama and hoping that she could catch his gaze. A subtle, warm feeling of joy filled her heart when his eyes met her and gave her a little wink, to which she returned with a smile.

Ever since the two of them had made up with each other, Megumi had paid Kaoru a visit to apologise for her poor attitude and also to inform her of the relationship between Sanosuke and her. Kaoru had been nothing but supportive, and was most willing to let them meet each other in her own chambers, at the risk of being found out and severely punished, for such secret meetings meant adultery.

_I wonder how long this can be kept up,_ Megumi wondered. _When will the truth come to light?_

She did not see how Yumi was watching her and Sanosuke all along.

_

* * *

That wretched girl! How dare she! Yumi thought angrily as she saw Megumi smiling at Sanosuke with her very own eyes. __To think I doubted Kozue for a second!_Yumi thought angrily as she saw Megumi smiling at Sanosuke with her very own eyes. 

An indescribable feeling of loss and pain hit her, as she downed her cup of sake in a fit of anger, draining the cup as if to put out the raging fire in her heart. If anything, the sake only managed to fuel her fury and hurt.

_Sagara Sanosuke…How could you…Can't you see that I have feelings for you? Ever since that night when you helped me…_

Yumi's thoughts went back to the time years ago when she first entered the palace and got lost one night in the maze of corridors and shoji doors that appeared the same no matter wherever she looked. She was lost, uneasy and alone, until…

"_Miya-sama?" A young soldier asked, holding his lantern out in front of him._

"_Who is it?"_

"_Sagara Sanosuke. I am on patrol duty tonight, miya-sama."_

"_Please, help me, for I am lost with no idea where to go." Yumi had begged, still shaken from having wandered around for so long._

From then on, a friendship built up steadily between Komagata Yumi and Sagara Sanosuke, for even though he was 5 years her junior, he was excellent company with his jokes and stories. It was until when her over-ambitious thinking set in and Komagata Yumi realized that talking to a mere soldier was going to get her nowhere. Plotting, scheming and vying…these were the tactics she meticulously manipulated to her own advantage in the game of politics, rising to power in the meantime. That friendship became strictly a relationship of master and servant, yet Yumi still harbored feelings for Sanosuke.

_And now, this stupid girl is trying to steal what's mine! Why is everyone bent on taking what's mine?_

Yumi's eyes narrowed, as she stared hard at Megumi, not even bothering to watch the dance performance which was, by now, coming to an end.

As the final beat from the taiko sounded and echoed around the vast square, the paper umbrellas closed swiftly on cue, signaling the end of the entire dance item.

_You'll pay for that, Takani Megumi. _As applause rang out, Yumi's hands automatically joined in the thunderous applause despite having watched not a single minute of the dance.

* * *

"Onii-sama, did you see that? It's the kabuki performance next!" Kaoru exclaimed excitedly as she straigtened up in her posture, hoping to get a better view of the kabuki actors entering the stage. "Kabuki ga ichiban suki nan desu yo!"

Akira laughed while Tomoe smiled at her high spirits. Kaoru was simply like a child when she sees things that catch her interest. Kabuki was one of her favorites, and she was definitely making it clear to everyone sitting around her.

"Kaoru, I think everyone around here knows you love Kabuki by now." Akira replied kindly, smiling at the look of concentration on Kaoru's pretty face.

"Shhh! Onii-sama, I am trying to watch!" She retorted, her eyes fixated on the stage.

Smiling, Akira shaked his head as he too turned his attention onto the Kabuki performance.

_How I wish it could always be as peaceful as this…without any worries…_

He just did not know how wrong he was.

* * *

Shinomori Aoshi stood by a corner in the open square, his eyes scanning the entire area for any suspicious characters that might prove to be a menace to their security. He had been doing so since an hour before the celebrations officially began.

_There's no sign of any so far…_He thought as he glanced at the Kabuki actors on the stage. _They don't seem suspicious too…Could it be that I have worried unduly?_

Allowing himself to relax a little, he turned his attention to the Kabuki actors and let himself get caught up within the plot until the very last phrase in the script was sung dramatically and the hero of the story gave up all his worldly possessions and sought solace in Buddhism by becoming a monk.

_As if reality is as easy as that…_He thought cynically.

By now, the Kabuki troupe had begun to exit the stage with their props as the lion dance troupe backstage proceeded to start their performance.

* * *

The loud, upbeat rhythm from the drums and the cheers of the members of the lion dance troupe brought the joyous atmosphere to even greater heights as the elaborately decorated lions frolicked around the stage, much to the delight of all who were watching. Lion dance performances were a hot favorite at birthday celebrations of the royals, especially with their auspicious purpose of dispelling evil and bringing good luck.

Akira nodded approvingly at the exciting performance, satisfied with the efforts that his subjects had put in to make his birthday celebrations a successful and enjoyable one. Judging from the liveliness of the lions, the lion dance troupe was successful in training their troupe members. Not to mention that there is a special highlight to the performance this year…one of the lions are actually making its way down the stage, its great bright head shaking from side to side in synchrony with the rhythm of the drums, coming in the direction of the emperor himself.

_The remaining lions on stage seemed to have dulled in their movements when they noticed the other lion going down the stage…Is it part of the show? Did the other lion troupe dancers know of this part? _Shinomori Aoshi thought, keeping his eye on the lone lion which was now moving towards the emperor, closing the distance between him and the stage.

As the lion came to no more than 10 feet away from the emperor, gasps and screams were heard as the lion's head was sliced apart from the middle and a red-haired figure jumped up high into the air above the grand stand where the emperor was sitting at, leaving the lion troupe dancer acting as the "tail" of the lion gaping in shock. Pieces of the brightly colored cloth, once part of the majestic lion's costume, floated down to settle on the floor like confetti. A bright flash from the sky above told all present that this was not part of the program; the redhead who emerged from the lion's head was holding a katana in his hands, and he was now descending from above at top speed.

Catching all by surprise and leaving no time for any reaction.

* * *

All that was in Kenshin's mind as he descended with top speed, katana raised high above his head, were the words "KILL! KILL! KILL!" along with the blind rage that coursed through his veins as he recalled how Kiyosato Akira took Tomoe away from him, single handedly destroying all the happiness he ever longed for.

_Die, Kiyosato Akira. Die._

The surroundings became a blur as he focused his vision on the shocked Emperor, who was too shocked to move from his seat. Kenshin's brows knitted in concentration, as he prepared himself to deliver the fatal blow that would separate Akira's head from his body in one swift slash.

_Just a bit nearer…_ He thought as he urged his body downwards, jerking back suddenly when a hauntingly familiar scent hit his senses hard.

_White plums…TOMOE!_

He could make out flashes of red and gold from Tomoe's kimono in front of Akira's person, before he tried desperately to stop his katana from striking its target. "OKAA-SAMA!" Tsubame's scream echoed throughout the grand stand.

_STOP! Please…NO! _His mind screamed almost incoherently as he willed every muscle in his body to stop his arms from making that fatal swing which will now hit Tomoe instead of Akira.The glinting blade of his katana, hungry for the taste of blood, swung down in a perfect, killing arc to obey the initial intentions of its master…

Only to stop in mid-air above Tomoe's form.

That was the pause needed for Shinomori Aoshi to react. "ASSASSIN! Protect everyone! Lead them to safety!" Pandemonium broke loose as the soldiers and guards, taught to prepare for such a situation, began their evacuation from the vast square, leading the other concubines, nobles, and royals to their safety.

As Himura Kenshin quickly regained his composure, he could make out Tomoe's face clearly. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she knelt in front of Akira, her arms spread out to shield him from Kenshin's blade.

"To-Tomoe…" He uttered in disbelief, hurt and pain as his world came crashing down on him. _She is willing to die for this man…she rather give her life in exchange for his… _These thoughts flashed through his head as he kept his grip on his katana, standing motionless in front of the two.

"No! Take my life if you have to…Leave her alone!" Akira, who recovered from the initial shock, threw himself in front of Tomoe and looked up to meet Kenshin's blade directly in the face, ignoring Tsubame and Kaoru's cries.

Before Kenshin could actually react to that, Shinomori Aoshi's blade came flying at him. Lifting his own katana up immediately, Kenshin deflected the blow and moved swiftly to avoid the oncoming attacks from Aoshi, retreating to the left side…where a shaken Kaoru was.

* * *

Misao could have screamed and broken down on the spot if it wasn't for the fact that she had promised Aoshi-sama that she would protect the princess. For now, she must be strong.

"Kaoru-hime! Onegai! Stand up!" Misao screamed, tugging hard at Kaoru's furisode to pull her to her feet to run to safety, her spear forgotten by the side. Himura Kenshin and Shinomori Aoshi, who is hot on his heels, are fast approaching the two petrified girls, their blades clashing in flashes of light under the afternoon sun.

Meanwhile, Himura Kenshin's thoughts were racing fast and furious in his mind, thinking of how he could shake Shinomori Aoshi off his back. He did not want to have a duel…all he needed to do was to kill and escape.

_How can I do that when Shinomori seems bent on fighting it out? Wait…isn't that girl…Kaoru-hime?_

Throwing all other rational thoughts out of his head, Himura Kenshin did something that he never thought he would ever do in his entire life. Turning suddenly to the side towards Kaoru and that short little soldier beside her to catch Aoshi by surprise, Kenshin shoved the little soldier aside and pulled Kaoru towards him swiftly and lifted his blade immediately to her exposed neck. Screams and cries rang out as he did so, as some of the other royals and servants saw Kaoru-hime's life being threatened.

_Gomen…_

"Kaoru-hime!" Misao screamed hysterically, her hand still gripping a piece of Kaoru's torn furisode.

"Stay where you are, Makimachi!" Aoshi shouted, his blade facing Kenshin directly. "Let the princess go. Surely you are not going to stoop to such low methods and harm a defenseless female?"

"I do not wish to fight you. You are not what I am after." Kenshin tried hard to ignore the soft, faint scents of jasmine from Kaoru.

"Neither is the princess. Let her go."

Kaoru's mind was a whirl of fear, confusion and worry as Himura Kenshin pulled her closer to himself and retreated a few steps, scared to even breathe for the sharp blade of the katana was now pressing uncomfortably into her skin. _Himura Kenshin…what do you want with me?_

Kenshin made sure that his blade was not doing any actual harm to Kaoru as he quickly surveyed his surroundings. _No good, no matter what, if I let go of her now, there is no way I can leave this place. Shinomori knows this area a whole lot better than I do…I won't be able to escape._

Pulling his blade away from Kaoru's throat, he pointed it at Aoshi, before adding coldly. "Do not come after us. I promise she'll come to no harm if you let us go."

_No! This cannot be…What is he doing?_ Kaoru felt the bile in her throat rise as she processed Kenshin's words with sickening realization. _Help me, Misao!_

With that, Kenshin leapt up with Kaoru held tightly to himself, going straight for the castle wall which would serve as an escape route, silently hoping that Aoshi would not give chase. "Dare ka, tasukete! Hanase yo!" Kaoru screamed, fear gripping her entire being for the very first time in her life as Kenshin braced himself for escape.

Shinomori Aoshi proceeded to give chase before loud screams rang out from the grand stand, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Please! Help! The empress has fainted!" Turning around, he saw the terrified maids kneeling by an unconscious Tomoe who was lying in Akira's arms. Turning back, he saw Kenshin leaping over the wall with Kaoru still in his arms.

_KUSO!_ He cursed mentally as he hurried over to the emperor's side, leaving behind a sobbing Misao.

_Kaoru…I am so useless…I am sorry…I am such a lousy person…_

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: That was chapter 12! Hope it wasn't too disappointing. I have to admit, this was the hardest chapter to write so far! Especially with the sudden change in the atmosphere of the entire event. Nonetheless, I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it! Thanks lots and please review! Do you think Kaoru will be understanding or totally furious at Kenshin? Pls give opinions!

**Chapter 13:**

"**Who is this pretty lass?"**

**Kenshin contemplated for a split second, before putting his arm around Kaoru's waist.**

"**She's my wife."**

Katana – Japanese Sword

Koto – Japanese musical instrument, closely resembling the Chinese _qin_

Enka – Traditional Japanese music

Kuzukiri – sweet jelly dessert made from the starch extracted from the Japanese arrowroot

Amaguri – sweet chestnuts

Awabi – abalone

Hotate sashimi – raw scallop slices

Ayu no shioyaki – ayu fish grilled with salt

Hokkaido Kani – Hokkaido crab

Kinkan manjyu – sweetened kumquats and red beans wrapped in light Japanese cake

Okaa-sama – Mother

Chichi-ue – Father

Geta – Traditional wooden clogs

Taiko – Japanese drum

Kabuki – Traditional Japanese stage musicals/plays

Kabuki ga ichiban suki nan desu yo – Kabuki is my favourite

Onegai – Please

Furisode – The long sleeve of the kimono

Gomen – sorry

Dare ka, tasukete! Hanase yo! – Somebody save me! Let go of me!


	13. Hearing his heart

A/N: Minna! Thank you for all the reviews…I am so glad you guys enjoyed chapter 12. This chapter is all about Kenshin/Kaoru…to make up for neglecting them earlier! I am trying to capture both Kaoru's spitfire side and also her big-hearted side…Please comment if you wish after reading. I have never really done a direct Kaoru/Kenshin interaction, and since this one comes in when one just got kidnapped and one got his heart in smithereens, all I can say is that I pray it won't come out overly OOC! Kenshin definitely won't be the cute ORO-ing Mr Nice guy we love for now – I mean, he just tried to assassinate someone and kidnapped another! Gosh. Talk about stress. LOL. I am almost bouncing around like a Duracell bunny. I just can't wait to hear about what you guys think about this! So please get started and do review!

**Chapter 13: Hearing his heart**

* * *

Kaoru lost count of the number of times she screamed, hit Himura Kenshin on the chest with her fists or demanded that he let her go. Her throat was hurting; her hair was dishevelled and even her fists were aching, reddened from the countless of times she tried to whack the very breath out of his lungs. Anger had now taken over what initially was fear.

After what seemed like a long time, he finally set her down on a deserted dirt path that she, not having been out of the palace for more than 10 times in her entire life, obviously did not recognise. Breathing heavily as she fixed what she hoped was an intimidating stare on him; she cleared her throat before issuing an order like how she had always seen Akira doing.

"You insolent creature! Bring me back this instant or I'll have your head rolling!"

_Aha! This gotta do the trick…soon he'll be begging me to spare him-_

Kaoru got no reply at all. To add fuel to fire, Kenshin actually turned around and began walking.

"Chotto!" Kaoru screamed, stretching her arm out and pointing her index finger at him. "I am talking to you! BAKA!"

_I hate it when people ignore me! It's all Shinomori's fault…he got me into this mess!_

Still, he walked on without a backward glance.

Leaving a very irate Kaoru huffing alone on the quiet dirt path, who had no choice but to pick up the ends of her kimono sulkily and follow him.

* * *

Himura Kenshin allowed himself a small smile when he sensed the furious princess following him silently down the deserted path.

_Gods, why of all the princesses do I have to pick the one who actually punches as well as screams non-stop? Such a spitfire…Not at all gentle, like Tomoe…_

At the thought of this, Kenshin couldn't help but feel a sharp stab of pain in his heart. Images of Tomoe's face flashed through his mind, finally reaching the one where he last saw her…The image of her shielding Kiyosato Akira with her own body. The very image that told him a fact that he never wanted to admit. He lost her to Akira. Sure, he already had a hunch since the day she pushed him away, but to witness it directly for himself in a life and death situation was too much for him. Years of waiting had gone to naught, and all this hurricane of emotions left behind was pieces of a broken heart.

_Tomoe…Doushite? Konna ni itoshikatta noni…_

They walked in total silence for about 15 minutes, a broken heart leading while a sulky one followed. He was lost in his painful memories, whereas she was simply too angry for words, with part of the anger stemming from fear. The only sound was that of their shoes against the ground, and the occasional stamp Kaoru added to her footsteps to show her displeasure.

"Where am I?"

_There she goes again._

"Still in Kyoto."

"Where are we going?" She demanded again, obviously not satisfied with his vague answer.

"Nara."

NARA? Kaoru could have fainted immediately. What is this person talking about?

"Nani!" She screamed, hastening her footsteps to stand right in front of him, her arms spread wide open to prevent him from sidestepping her. "You abducted me from the palace to help yourself escape, and now you want to drag me all the way to Nara? Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you? You are crazy! Bring me back to the palace right now! Do you feel happy that you kidnapped me?"

"No. In fact, I regret it." Kenshin replied, his eyes downcast.

"Then bring me back! I want to go back!" Kaoru continued yelling, not caring at all if she sounded like a very stubborn child. "You have no right to abduct me like that! You can't just do this because you failed to kill my onii-sama! How am I to know if you are some sort of mentally-unstable psycho who decides to kill me instead and dump me-"

"Enough…I am tired…Please."

"But-" Kaoru opened her mouth to retort, but stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the expression on Kenshin's face. He was no longer wearing that expression of sheer, uncontrolled fury when he tried to kill Akira. Instead, it was replaced by a forlorn look, with traces of hurt, pain and rejection. Searching his face further, she came to his eyes. Those eyes…fiery amber a while back, had cooled down to a deep, soft purple with sadness swirling in its depths, threatening to drag her into the hidden abyss of pain beyond the purple pools. Realization hit Kaoru hard.

_Sou da…He's still hurting over Tomoe-sama…_

Kaoru's mind immediately went back to the traumatising sight she witnessed; when Tomoe threw herself in front of Akira, ready to take the blow from Kenshin's katana. She had been petrified, but Kenshin…it must have been a million times worse for him. To see the woman you love willingly sacrifice her own life for the man who took her from you…that would have been pure agony.

She could feel the sympathy she had for him seeping back through the anger and fear to the surface again, so raw and unbridled was his pain that she could actually feel it radiating off him, and creeping into her heart. After all, her brother was the one who, albeit unknowingly, destroyed the happiness that was lying in store for him and Tomoe. His anger was not unfounded…Yet the fact that he did make an attempt on her brother's life and kidnapped her gave her enough reasons to keep the fury in her heart before the sympathy could replace it totally.

If emotions could be expressed with a brush and palette, Kaoru's painting would be a kaleidoscopic display of fiercely contrasting colours.

She didn't know what to say at the moment…Nothing seemed right. Just why was she always caught in the middle? Kaoru avoided Kenshin's face intentionally and looked to the side, at the lush green mountains in the distance, their tops gently shrouded by wispy clouds. A gentle breeze blew in her face, whipping her fringe back. It was always amazing how much prettier a place becomes when you cease conversation and stop to observe.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed them again, for Himura Kenshin was standing right in front of her, physically facing her with his mind somewhere else shrouded in darkness. He showed no signs of movement; it was as if his soul has been sucked out of him, leaving an empty shell behind. She felt another pang in her heart; being Akira's sister, she somehow felt obliged to atone for the sins of her brother.

_But this wouldn't do…_Kaoru thought. _Oh well…Let's just get him out of this angst first. I don't believe that I, Kaoru, cannot find my way back to the palace! We'll just do as he wishes for now._

Clearing her throat nervously, she turned to face the handsome assassin fully with a bright cheery smile that was just a tad too cheery for it to be convincing.

"Can you find a change of clothes for me? I can't possibly travel to Nara with this heavy kimono on!"

A nod was all she got, and the duo soon continued on their way.

* * *

It was another two hours before they reached a small tavern in the outskirts of Kyoto, and by then, nightfall had begun to set in and the cooling night air was filled with the shrill cries of the crickets.

Kaoru looked around her excitedly; this particular day was indeed one that she should commit to permanent memory. It was her first time getting kidnapped, first time out of the palace without a bodyguard, first time travelling on foot for so long and many other first-times. Having pawned her expensive kimono for money and wearing a simple yukata like many of the girls she saw on the streets, Kaoru felt alive and excited despite her current predicament. She should be feeling insecure and threatened, but surprisingly, Himura Kenshin did not seem to have any intentions of taking her life.

"We'll be staying here for the night."

Kaoru nodded, before stepping into the small tavern after Kenshin, amazed at the way the people arranged their straw shoes at the genkan. Despite its humble appearances, delicious smells hit her senses the instant she entered, enticing her stomach to growl in hunger. After all, she had been too busy enjoying the birthday celebration programmes to eat much.

"Himura-san!" A kindly old lady greeted, bowing politely. "I see you've brought a friend with you! What a fine looking lady too!"

Kaoru blushed furiously. _Me? Fine looking? That sure is another first!_

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Being born in the imperial palace, where extraordinary beauties reside in the harems, Kaoru had never received compliments on her appearances. Sure, everyone found her sweet and adorable, but no one ever specifically praised her like this.

Kenshin nodded in acknowledgment, before beckoning for a very happy Kaoru to follow him into a room in the tavern, their feet making hollow sounds on the worn wooden planks of the floor.

Pushing the shoji door aside, he entered before her, and placed his katana by the window.

"Ano…Where's my room?" Kaoru asked timidly.

To her absolute surprise, Kenshin fixed her with a look of confusion, with slight exasperation mixed in, and answered pointedly. "Here."

"And where's yours?"

"Here as well."

Kaoru nodded and turned to leave, when her large sapphire eyes suddenly widened in realization. Clapping her hand over her mouth, she wheeled around to face a very calm Kenshin.

"Chotto matte!" She asked in disbelief. "We are sharing a room?"

"Sou de gozaru."

"USO!" Kaoru exclaimed loudly, before walking over to Kenshin and kneeling down unceremoniously in front of him. "We cannot share a room! It's impossible!"

"Why is that so?" Kenshin asked slowly, trying not to let this noisy princess get to him. "If you are worrying that I'll do anything dishonourable to you, rest assured that I have no such intentions."

"No…We still cannot!" Kaoru argued, her voice increasing in volume.

"Why?"

"I-I…I-" Kaoru said agitatedly, her face a mixture of emotions as she argued with herself over whether she should be saying this or not. "I…I won't be able to get married if word gets around that I've shared a room with a man!"

At that, Kenshin couldn't help it but let out a chuckle. This princess, with a loud voice and a fiery temper to match, was actually worried over such a trivial problem? _With her looks, she'd easily have men lining up for her hand in marriage from Kyoto to Edo…_he thought to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" Kaoru demanded, poking Kenshin's chest with her finger. "Is that very funny?"

Kenshin tried desperately to hold his laughter in, so desperately till his face turned red. Taking a deep breath, he placed both his palms on the tatami floor and said in a serious tone. "I swear it on the samurai's honour that I, Himura Kenshin, will not do anything dishonourable."

Kaoru stared at him for a while before reluctantly nodding her head. After all, there is really nothing else she could do.

"Can we get something to eat?"

* * *

It wasn't before long when Kaoru and Kenshin were sitting on the floor facing each other, with Kaoru looking at the dishes laid out in front of her in surprise. She wasn't expecting anything spectacular, but this was simply…shocking. She was trying hard not to display her surprise, but that did not go unnoticed by Kenshin.

"Too simple for your tastes, hime-sama?"

"No-No way!" Kaoru retorted quickly; she was not going to let her kidnapper laugh at her for being a spoilt little princess. "I-I just haven't tried it before!"

She was not lying when she said that; the dish of brown pickles, the grilled, slightly charred trouts, the boiled bamboo with vegetables and the plain white buns were totally new to her. She never knew that food could be served on such simple crockery; where were the beautiful hand-painted porcelain bowls?

Picking up his bowl of rice, Kenshin said the customary "Ittadakimasu" and dug in, ignoring Kaoru who was now hesitantly picking up her chopsticks.

"Ittadakimasu." She said softly before picking up a piece of pickle and putting it in her mouth. Chewing it softly at first, she was surprised that the unsightly pickles turned out to be delicious and sweet.

"Oishii!" She exclaimed with a bright, satisfied smile on her face, to which the samurai sitting opposite her regarded with a look that blatantly screamed "there's-no-way-you-haven't-eaten-homemade-pickles".

They continued eating in silence, each lost in their own musings.

_This is so different from everything back in the palace…_Kaoru thought, chewing the fish slowly. _Speaking of the palace, how is everyone? Misao…She must be very worried…I wonder if Yumi-sama could have found out about Sano and Megumi-sama…Tsubame-chan…will she get married before I return? I hope I can be there to see her off…and Tomoe-sama, is she already conscious? What about onii-sama? When will he be sending his men out to find me?_

At the thought of her brother, Kaoru abruptly put her bowl and chopsticks down, startling Kenshin.

_This thing happened because of a misunderstanding…If there's anyone who can clear it up, it's going to be me…_

"My brother is a good man."

He ignored her statement, and resumed eating as if she hadn't uttered a single word.

"I said," She repeated calmly, not keeping her eyes off him. "My brother is a good man."

"Save that for others," Kenshin replied coldly, flecks of amber appearing in the purple depths of his eyes. "Don't' try to entertain me with fancy lies like this."

"You are being so judgmental. How well do you know him?"

"Well enough." Kenshin spat out bitterly. "Well enough to have him take my fiancée from me." By now, the amber was almost threatening to take over more.

"He did not know of you and Tomoe-sama!" Kaoru retorted, even though an involuntary shudder ran down her spine as she noticed the change in his eyes. "He has no idea at all! This is being unfair to him!"

_He did not know? Surely…Tomoe would have told him?_

Pushing that nagging thought aside, Kenshin said firmly, "Mou ii."

"Iyada!" Kaoru immediately defied. "I want to make sure this misunderstanding is cleared up! My…My loved ones almost paid with their lifes!"

"What about me?" Kenshin asked softly, placing his bowl and chopsticks down as well, before regarding her with a questioning and forlorn gaze. "Was it fair to me?"

"I understand it wasn't-"

"You do not understand, Kaoru-hime," He interrupted softly but firmly. "You will not be able to understand."

"But I was there to witness the love shared between Tomoe-sama and onii-sama!" Kaoru burst out, partly exasperated by Kenshin's attitude towards her sincerity. "You didn't know of all that, did you?"

Guilt rang an alarm in Kaoru's head, dispelling the earlier frustration, when she saw Kenshin cringe slightly at her words, his fists clenched tight by his side. For awhile, Kaoru was torn between continuing or terminating this unpleasant conversation, for the tension and pain revolving around this topic were so intense.

_If I don't try, nothing will ever come out of it._ Kaoru thought firmly, remembering the times when Akira taught her the importance of trying and persevering. _You must be proud of me, onii-sama…I am using what you taught me to help you._

"They loved each other, Himura-san." Kaoru continued calmly, taking note to address Kenshin formally. "Did you know that Tomoe-sama fell severely ill three years ago?"

Silence clearly meant no.

"Onii-sama was there by her side the entire time. He was advised against it by the doctors and ministers, for fear of being affected, yet he insisted on spending time watching over her personally as soon as he was finished with his official duties. From what I heard from Tomoe-sama, he actually cried by her futon one night. I have never seen onii-sama cry after he took over the throne from my late father, but he did, for Tomoe-sama."

Kenshin remained silent.

Taking it boldly as a cue to go on, Kaoru took a sip of tea before continuing. "This is love. Onii-sama loves Tomoe-sama just like you do, Himura-san. He did not insist on making her his in order to cause you suffering…Tomoe-sama did not inform him about you at all. If you think he is in the wrong, the only mistake he has committed is that he loves Tomoe-sama. And…and it is mutual."

"_And it is mutual."_ These words, spoken so clearly, seemed to drive a knife through Kenshin's heart.

"Onii-sama makes an effort to be with Tomoe-sama. Do you know that she doesn't like black sesame on her rice?" Kaoru asked softly, knowing Kenshin's answer even without getting a reply. "No one did, until onii-sama ordered the imperial kitchen to prepare rice for Tomoe-sama without the black sesame. It is such small details that prove his sincerity."

Kenshin sat still, his mind in turmoil.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you are just holding on blindly. Sometimes, love is about letting go. Especially when you know that Tomoe-sama is in good hands."

Kaoru was about to apologise for saying so much, until loud crashes and screams rang out from outside.

"I'll go take a look," Kenshin left his spot on the tatami and picked up his katana, making his way swiftly towards the shoji door. He was about to exit before he halted, and said softly. "You come with me."

* * *

As they made their way cautiously out of the room, Kenshin and Kaoru were taken by surprise, before quickly realising what was going on. The tavern was being raided by bandits!

The old lady running the tavern was on her knees, begging for them to leave her money alone in vain, tears trickling down her wrinkled cheeks slowly. Customers were too shocked to even move, with children wailing loudly at the sight of those vile-looking bandits brandishing their katana menacingly.

"Stop it."

The bandits whirled around, turning their attention to the small redhead who had just spoken up.

"Who the hell are you? How dare you talk to us like that? Do you know who we are?" A burly bandit boomed, sticking out his chest in a bid to intimidate.

Kenshin did not reply to that, but instead took the moment to survey his surroundings. It would not be wise to resort to violence, for there were children present. They do not deserve to see bloodshed yet.

"My, my…what do we have here?" A skinny bandit pointed his katana at Kaoru, who was trembling slightly by now.

_What do they want…? _Kaoru thought nervously as she tried desperately to ignore the fear rising in her. _Leave me alone! _Her mind screamed as the burly bandit made his way towards her, a lusty fire dancing in his beady eyes.

"Who is this pretty lass?"

Kenshin contemplated for a split second, before putting his arm around Kaoru's waist.

"She's my wife."

"Is she, really?" Came that annoyingly loud and uncouth voice.

"Leave her alone."

"That wouldn't be for you to decide, chibi. I am taking this onna."

With that, the bandit advanced on Kaoru, grabbing her small wrist in his big calloused hand and pulling her towards him roughly from her position beside Kenshin.

"You'll be mine from now." He said in a disgustingly endearing manner, the alcohol on his hot acrid breath making Kaoru grimace and try in vain to free her wrist from his tight grip.

"Let her go if you value your life."

Kaoru looked up into Kenshin's eyes, now almost a menacing amber, with a tone cold enough to match. _He's serious…_

"HAHAHA! What do we have here? A chibi trying to rescue a damsel in distress!" The bandit laughed hysterically, as his fellow bandits joined him in laughter at the idea of Kenshin standing up against all of them. "Well, if you really are that tired of living, I do not mind bringing you along with us…and you can slowly watch as I enjoy this onna-"

The words never got to leave his mouth.

A flash was all everyone saw, before blood trickled from the side of the bandit's mouth and he fell silently in a heap at Kaoru's feet, fresh blood gushing from an open wound in his chest.

She screamed.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I took so long, but I hope the length of the chapter made up for it! I will not be updating very soon, for it is Chinese Lunar New Year in a week's time! Yay! Tai hao le! ("Great" in mandarin) LOL it is the time of the year where I actually get rich from relatives' red packets! Not to mention the pineapple tarts, kueh bangkit, sugee biscuits, spicy shrimp rolls, abalone, pacific clams…Gosh I can't wait! Wonder if I can still fit into my new Zara top after all that yummylicious goodies? LOL some questions are better left unconsidered:P

Anyway, please continue supporting the story and reviewing! And happy lunar new year to all! Gong Xi Fa Cai! (Wishing you a prosperous New year) Till Chapter 14, Take care

**Chapter 14:**

"**I am so useless…I hate myself…"**

"**No, Makimachi," Aoshi replied in a tone never ever heard by Misao. "It is my fault, for putting you and the princess in danger."**

Chotto – Wait

Baka – Idiot

Tomoe…Doushite? Konna ni itoshikatta noni… - Tomoe...Why? To think I loved you so much...

Nani – What

Onii-sama - Brother

Sou da – Oh yes

Yukata – summer kimono (1 layer thick)

Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you very much

Sou de gozaru – Yes, it is so.

Edo – Tokyo of today

Hime-sama – Princess

Ittadakimasu – I hereby partake

Oishii – delicious

Mou ii – Enough

Chibi – scrawny

Onna - woman


	14. The Aftermath

A/N: Chapter 14 is here! LOL my muse demanded that it came out before Chinese New Year, hence the sooner-than-expected update! Thank you to all who found chapter 13 good, I was so happy when I saw all the reviews! Love you all lots! But anyway, this chapter is not going to be so much on KK…after all, the palace is still in chaos after the attempt on the emperor's life, and things get even more complicated when new friendships are forged. Read, and do update! Just to let you guys know, this chapter takes place in the palace, right after Kenshin left with Kaoru.

**Chapter 14: The Aftermath**

* * *

Komagata Yumi did not remember the last time when she actually ran so hard. Holding up the ends of her kimono with the right hand and holding Yahiko's tightly in her left, she ran behind Sagara Sanosuke, trying desperately to keep up with his fast pace. Even as she ran, she couldn't help but notice how distracted Sanosuke was, his eyes scanning the crowd frantically as he led her and some other concubines to safety.

_Of course…He's looking out for that wretched girl…_

"What are you looking at, Sagara-san?" Yumi asked in an innocent tone, as if truly curious.

_I'll see what lies you try to entertain me with…_

Sanosuke turned his head slightly to the side, the worry still evident in his eyes as he replied Yumi politely.

"Nothing, miya-sama. Nothing at all." In order not to arouse her suspicions further, Sanosuke willed himself to believe that Megumi would be fine and kept his eyes fixed on the path ahead of him.

_Kami-sama…Please keep her safe…Onegai…_

Yumi watched his reactions the entire time, anger and jealousy surging up in her heart as her eyes narrowed in fury. It was all getting too obvious by now…From the looks they gave each other earlier on during the umbrella dance item and the anxiousness displayed by Sanosuke over Megumi's safety.

_How can he possibly be thinking of her at this time! How dare they! _She thought angrily as she recalled the evidence of their relationship.

_He holds her in priority over me…Well, Sanosuke, you will regret betraying my affections. You want to keep her safe, don't you? You wish to be there for her, don't you? I'll make you regret doing so…I bet you never thought your love for her will be the very reason that sends her to her death. It will be too late by then…You'll all pay. I'll make you learn how it feels to have your heart broken. First Akira, then now you. Megumi's not going to be as lucky as the wretched Empress…I'll make all of you regret hurting me!_

* * *

Megumi watched with horror as the highly skilled assassin made away with Kaoru-hime as his hostage, and was vaguely aware of an almost-hysterical Wataru dragging her along by the arm, running behind a few guards who had by now, pulled out their katanas. Thoughts of a certain General suddenly came to her mind, as she shrugged off Wataru's grip on her arm and pushed against the crowd of people, tiptoeing to look for any signs of Sanosuke.

_Sanosuke…Where is he? Is he alright?_

"Miya-sama! Please, come back!"

Ignoring Wataru's cries, Megumi pushed her way through to the central stage, where she could see clearer. _Just where is he? Is he alright? _Panic coursed through her being, as she frantically tried to find him, until she heard loud screams from behind her.

"Help! Please, anybody, help! The Empress has fainted!"

Turning around swiftly, Megumi saw the beautiful empress unconscious, lying in the arms of the emperor, oblivious to the cries around her. Faced with the sight in front of her, Megumi pushed her thoughts of Sanosuke aside and ran forward, her instincts to save kicking in instantly.

Facing a pale and anxious Akira, Megumi calmed herself down and spoke steadily, "Mikado-sama, I was a doctor. Please allow me to help. There's not enough time to run to the medical hall to get help."

Studying Megumi's expression briefly, Akira nodded, loosening his hold on Tomoe for Megumi to check on her.

Kneeling down beside them, Megumi took hold of Tomoe's limp, slender wrist and felt for her pulse, closing her eyes in concentration as she tried to read the pulse for greater details, while an anxious Akira watched nervously, his eyes darting between Megumi's facial expressions and Tomoe's unconscious form.

"What is wrong with her? Will she be alright?" he pressed, eager for an assurance as he watched confusion and uncertainty creep across Megumi's face, her long lady-like fingers moving daintily across Tomoe's wrist, pressing on different areas.

_This is so weird…Her pulse doesn't feel like it belongs to one who has just fainted. The problem with it is…There seems to be nothing wrong… _Megumi was almost certain of her diagnosis; she has always been gifted with taking pulses, and there was no reason as to why she would make a mistake now. Opening her eyes and looking into Akira's, Megumi spoke up.

"Mikado-sama, we have to bring Tomoe-sama back to her chambers immediately. I have to do a more thorough check-up for her…Please trust me."

Without hesitation, Akira answered eagerly. "Hai, wakatta," Turning over to face a stoic-looking man whom Megumi recognised as the General who gave chase to the red-haired assassin earlier, he barked out. "You heard her, Shinomori. Lead the way immediately!"

* * *

It wasn't before long when Megumi found herself kneeling down beside an unconscious Tomoe by the futon, her hand occasionally reaching for Tomoe's wrist to take her pulse and trying hard to concentrate with Akira pacing the room in anxiety and Tsubame dabbing her eyes.

_Funny how it doesn't seem like she has fainted…The pulse is regular…More like she's actually awake._

To her surprise, Tomoe suddenly stirred, her fingers twitching slightly and her long eyelashes fluttered open to reveal her sparkling dark eyes.

"Mikado-sama! Tomoe-sama is awake!" Megumi informed the Emperor excitedly, while she busied herself with helping Tomoe sit upright. _Yokatta… _

"Tomoe! Are you alright, my Empress?" Akira asked anxiously, kneeling down beside Tomoe and gripping her hand in his. "If you're feeling unwell, you have to tell…tell…" Akira looked apologetically at Megumi.

"Megumi. Takani Megumi." She answered quickly.

"Hai. You have to inform Megumi immediately!"

"Mikado-sama," Tomoe said softly, smiling at him in reassurance. "I am fine."

"Why would you faint for nothing? You can't possibly be fine!" Akira argued gently, his eyes berating Tomoe for taking her health lightly. "You gave me such a fright just now…For a moment, I thought I lost you. What were you thinking? Rushing in front of me to take that blow from the assassin…"

"Okaa-sama…are you alright?" Came Tsubame's small voice.

"Hai," Tomoe replied, reaching out to cradle Tsubame's cheek with her palm. "I am feeling alright."

"Megumi, you have to check her thoroughly…I don't believe she's perfectly fine…" Akira continued.

"Mikado-sama…I think Tomoe-sama fainted due to shock earlier." Megumi spoke up, feeling slightly embarrassed for being caught up in a moment that should be shared by Akira and Tomoe alone.

"That must be it, Mikado-sama." Tomoe explained. "Megumi-sama is right."

"Still, I don't want you to do anything stupid like this ever again. You could have died, Tomoe!" Akira insisted, his grip on her slender hand tightening.

"Hai, hai." Tomoe smiled gently at him.

"Mikado-sama…do you mind taking your leave first? I have to talk to Tomoe-sama." Megumi requested politely, her head bowed low. She did not believe that there was anything wrong with her earlier diagnosis, and being the perfectionist Megumi was, there was no way she was going to dismiss Tomoe's sudden fainting with no further questionings.

"Very well," Akira nodded after looking at Tomoe again. "Make sure you give her the most thorough check up, Megumi."

"Hai. Kashikomari mashita."

With that, Akira and Tsubame left the room, leaving it empty except for Megumi and Tomoe.

Going down abruptly on her knees, Megumi startled Tomoe. "Tomoe-sama, I have to apologise."

"Why is that so, Megumi-sama?" Tomoe asked, still surprised by Megumi's sudden apology.

"Just now…when I told Mikado-sama that it was shock that caused your fainting, I was lying. The truth is, I couldn't find anything wrong with you when I took your pulse earlier on…It felt perfectly right-"

Megumi stopped in mid-sentence when Tomoe got up from her position on the futon and bowed to her, her forehead touching the ground. The Empress was bowing to her, and this was too much for Megumi to take.

"Tomoe-sama…What are you doing? Please rise!" Megumi asked in disbelief and shock, rooted to her spot on the tatami.

"I am the one who lied, Megumi-sama. Yurushite kuremasenka?"

"Eh?"

"I pretended. I did not really faint." Tomoe answered so softly, it was hardly audible for Megumi.

_That explains the normal pulse…_ "But…why, Tomoe-sama?"

"Please forgive me…I lied…I lied to save someone." Tomoe's voice was quivering by now, her fragile form trembling slightly.

"Who?"

"I lied," Tomoe looked up to meet Megumi's eyes with her own. "To save the assassin."

* * *

Sagara Sanosuke entered the quarters of the Generals, his heart heavy as lead with all the happenings that destroyed the joyous atmosphere they should be in. He just came back from the stables, where Misao was hiding in, sobbing away uncontrollably at her inability to protect Kaoru. Sanosuke tried his bet to console Misao, but she just went on and on about how useless she was, until he eventually gave up and left her to calm down.

_I haven't seen Megumi since evacuating…Kaoru was kidnapped…Misao is inconsolable and blaming herself for Kaoru's kidnap…Mikado-sama almost got murdered…Tomoe-sama almost lost her life as well…Not to mention that Yumi-sama seems to be suspecting something…_

"Sagara." A cool and collected voice cut through the whirl of thoughts in Sanosuke's head.

"Shinomori." Sanosuke acknowledged the owner of the voice, walking over to take his place on the tatami opposite Aoshi.

"There'll be a meeting later with Mikado-sama. I daresay things will definitely not be pretty."

"How can it possibly be? Kaoru-hime just got kidnapped! For all you know, her life could be threatened! Or maybe…if that assassin is really that cold-blooded, he would have slit her throat by now!" Sanosuke yelled, his anxiety growing with every word he said, worried for the bubbly princess he holds dear to his heart. "We have to start our search immediately!"

"No, Sagara. It'll have to wait till after the meeting with Mikado-sama. Do not act on impulse!"

"It is easy for you to say!" Sanosuke shouted back at Aoshi, who sat straight up without flinching, even in the face of Sanosuke's rage. "She is my friend! How the hell can I sit here when I jolly well know that she could be killed any moment? How can you be so calm?"

"You are bringing your emotions in, Sagara. Work should not be ruled by emotions."

"I don't give a damn. I am leaving right now."

"Hold it. You're too emotionally-charged."

"Bakayarou! It is easy for a human ice cube void of emotions to say that!" Sanosuke grabbed the sides of Aoshi's yukata and pulled him up into a kneeling position. "Getting good at shirking responsibility, aren't you, Shinomori?"

That hit a nerve. "You watch your words," Aoshi hissed, looking at Sanosuke straight in the eyes. "I am not shirking responsibility. I did not foresee it at all."

"Nonsense! Who speculated that Kaoru-hime would not be a target?"

"I did. You saw it for yourself, Sagara. She wasn't the target. It was Mikado-sama."

"Shut up!" Sanosuke cut Aoshi's speech off, continuing angrily. "Even so, you were in charge of security! Against your better judgment, if you actually have one, you actually got Makimachi to ensure Kaoru's safety! You misjudged the entire situation…Kaoru was snatched from Makimachi almost instantly! You were so bloody sure of your own speculation; you got the scrawniest one to guard the princess! Against the legendary assassin Himura Kenshin too!"

Aoshi's eyes widened at Sanosuke's argument, realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks, dragging his heart into the depths of hell. _Sagara's right…_

At Aoshi's silence, Sanosuke went on furiously, shaking him violently while he verbalised his rage and worry. "You were the one giving chase…I can't believe you chased him nearer to the other royals! Near enough for Kaoru-hime to be snatched right under our noses and kidnapped! What were you thinking! Look what you've done…You should see the state Makimachi is in!"

"How…How is he?" Aoshi asked softly, dreading the answer.

"You have the cheek to ask that? He's blaming himself for everything!" Sanosuke pushed Aoshi away onto the tatami floor, sending a well-aimed punch into his jaw, causing him to collapse on his side, a trail of crimson making its way down his chin. Breathing heavily from rage, Sanosuke picked himself up, half-expecting Aoshi to return his punch. However, that never came.

"That was for Makimachi."

Leaving Shinomori Aoshi kneeling down on his side, propped up on one elbow with his blood slowly making a small stain on the clean tatami floor, Sagara Sanosuke left, slamming the shoji as hard as he could.

* * *

Misao clutched tighter at the hay strewn on the floor of the stable, her knuckles turning white from the force of her grip as she sobbed almost hysterically, her cries echoing around the interior of the stable. Huddling closer to her small corner, she recalled how she watched on helplessly as Himura Kenshin pulled Kaoru from her grasp and made away with Kaoru, his katana pressing against her throat.

_I am useless…I actually betrayed Aoshi-sama's trust in me to guard Kaoru…I put Kaoru in grave danger…_

Hot tears burned a trail down her usually bright, cheery face, falling in pearly drops onto the ground as Misao cried, anguish and regret overwhelming her being.

"Gomen ne…Kaoru-chan…" She sobbed, sniffling loudly as she did not even bother to wipe her tears. "Subete watashi no sei da…"

"Omae no sei janai." Came a quiet but firm voice, jerking her out of her thoughts and causing her to look up at the source of the voice with her watery, sparkling eyes.

Through the film of tears clouding her vision, Misao's voice almost got caught in her throat as she saw who it was.

"A-Aoshi-sama?" She whispered, getting onto her knees and bowing in respect to this man whom she held in such high regard.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he knelt down beside her, his eyes taking in the messy state she was in. For unknown reasons, Aoshi felt the pressing need to take the sobbing soldier into his arms to give comfort of some sort, but he had to hold back. It would be absolutely ridiculous for him to hug another male.

"I've let you down, Aoshi-sama…I've let you down…I am an absolute failure…" A loud sob was torn from Misao's lungs as she recalled Kaoru's eyes looking at her pleadingly.

"You have not let me down, Makimachi."

"I am so useless…I hate myself…"

"No, Makimachi," Aoshi replied in a tone never ever heard by Misao. "It is my fault, for putting you and the princess in danger."

"Kaoru-hime could…she could…be dead by now for all we know!" Misao wailed, throwing her arms around Aoshi's neck, holding him closely to herself as her tears drenched the front of his yukata, her anguish seeping gradually into his heart. Holding on to him as if her life, her sanity depended on him.

Shinomori Aoshi, for the very first time in his life, was at a total dilemma. The need to comfort Makimachi physically was burning, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Not when the chest armour pressing hard against his chest was cold and flat…a harsh and silent reminder to Shinomori Aoshi that the person depending on him for support was one he could, and should, never have.

He remained motionless, until she finally let go.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: I can't believe I finished this chapter so soon. I can't believe it. Chinese New Year isn't even here yet, and I've updated, contrary to what I said in the previous chapter. LOL hope this wasn't too disappointing…I just felt that I couldn't really rest without writing about our other beloved characters. They are equally affected by the entire incident!

To those who are thinking, "Why on earth did MissTeak go to all the trouble of getting Tomoe to actually get to meet and know Megumi? Can't she just let Genzai-sensei help Tomoe?", well, let's just say that with Kaoru gone, Tomoe is going to assume her new role as Sano and Megumi's guardian angel. Just continue following the story!

Anyway, my apologies to all who must be feeling pretty pissed-off at Sanosuke for being so harsh on Aoshi. It is most definitely not Aoshi's fault (Poor poor poor ex-okashira), Sanosuke was just too blinded by anger and worry! And for the AM part, I am so so so sorry, but it will only come up later on. Not anytime soon for sure. I still have Yahiko and Tsubame and the Korean guy to deal with! And KK to continue from where I left off last chapter, and also, Yumi seems to be lacking in action. We need the villain! LOL.

Just some random thought…I wonder if there's such thing as being truly evil. Don't people all live for their own beliefs? Are there really people on this earth who will admit that they are truly evil? Now that I am thinking of this…It brings me to think…What is evil? Even when I cast Yumi as the villain in the fic, I cannot help but think, why should I call her the villain when I have a reason for every so-called 'mean' thing she does? Perhaps I'll never find an answer to my question, but well, we never know. Now I am wondering, who would actually bother to read this?

This sure is one long A/N.

Oh! I updated my profile too…check it out if you wish! -grins-

**

* * *

Chapter 15:**

**Kaoru smiled in contentment. Suddenly, the idea of going back to the palace no longer seemed so attractive.**

* * *

Miya-sama – your highness

Kami-sama – God

Onegai – Please

Katana – Japanese sword

Mikado-sama – Your Majesty

Hai, wakatta – Alright, I understand.

Yokatta – Great

Hai – Yes

Hai. Kashikomari mashita – Yes, I understand.

Yurushite kuremasenka – Will you forgive me?

Bakayarou – Idiot

Gomen ne – I am sorry

Subete watashi no sei da – It is all my fault

Omae no sei janai – It is not your fault


	15. First Times

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…chapter 15 is here! Characters appearing include Kenshin, Kaoru, Tsubame, Akira and Yumi! Standard disclaimers apply as well.

**Chapter 15: First Times**

* * *

Kaoru screamed. For a split moment, she thought she was about to faint.

All she remembered was cringing from the blasts of alcohol vapour from the bandit's mouth and struggling to get her arm out of his grasp, and before she actually knew what was going on, he was lying at her feet, his body spasming as he gaped wordlessly, the crimson blood spurting forth from the clean, open wound, staining the wooden floor. A few more spasms, and then those eyes, full of menace a while back, were reduced to nothing but glassy, lifeless orbs.

Lifeless.

Never ever in her life had she witnessed the killing of a fellow human, albeit a very irritating one, and the sheer shock of it all was taking a toll on her mentally. She was getting slightly dizzy from seeing all that fresh blood and all that whirling in her head turned her nauseous, making her gag involuntarily.

Her scream served as a cue for the rest, as pandemonium broke loose and screams erupted from all around the tiny tavern, while her ears caught the familiar sounds of a sword being drawn out of its sheath. Cringing as she accidentally stepped on the bandit's corpse to get to Kenshin, Kaoru found herself caught by another bandit, whom she recognised as the skinny one earlier on. His rodent-like face twisted into the cruellest of snarls as he hissed maliciously at her, the hot, acrid breath enveloping her face as she tried to yank her arm out of his knobbly hands.

"You bitch! You'll pay for my brother's death!"

"Let me go!" Kaoru screamed as she twisted in vain, all the more tightening the vice-like grip on her bruised arm. "Let go of me right now!"

_SLAP!_

A resounding slap echoed as the infuriated bandit, driven by fury and anguish at losing his brother, gave a Kaoru a tight slap across her face, sending her head reeling to the side as she instinctively pressed her other hand to her stinging cheek, breathing hard.

"Your pretty corpse will be an offering to his soul," The bandit spat, his slit eyes glinting with malice. "I'll chop off your limbs, one by one-"

Before another threat could be uttered from his mouth, a flash of silver was seen, and the bandit was twisting around wildly on the wooden floor, screaming in agony as he clutched what was remaining of his right hand with his left, blood streaming endlessly in forceful spurts from the stump that once connected his right hand to the rest of his anatomy. The hand which had been gripping Kaoru's arm was still holding on to her for a moment, until she brushed it off forcefully with a hysterical scream that could rival the bandit's.

She didn't stop screaming and covered her face with her hands, slightly splattered with sprays of crimson, even when she felt someone push her under a table. Her head pressed painfully to one of the table legs as she cowered in fear, the blood pumping through her veins at a high speed as she couldn't help but hear cries of pain and agony and the slashing sounds of a katana coming into contact with human flesh. She felt hot tears making their way down her cheeks, through the gaps of her fingers, dripping down her chin messily as she tried desperately to shut off the sounds as well.

For the very first time in her entire life, Kamiya Kaoru cried out of fear.

Fear was such a horrible emotion; there's just something freaky about the way it clawed at your insides, made your mouth dry, made you hyperventilate, numbed your brain and drove you to the edge of the cliff known as desperation. If this is what fear truly feels like, Kaoru could safely say that she had not known what exactly fear was. Now she was being taught in the worst way possible.

It was different from the fear she thought she knew; fear of getting scolded by Akira when she got into trouble, fear of offending the old ministers with her loud mouth, fear of cockroaches and many more.

This was a fear that words cannot describe. But at the end of the dark tunnel, there was a beacon of light. She somehow felt safe despite her current situation, when she could be killed by any slash from anyone around her, for she knew Himura Kenshin would protect her. If he wished her harm, he wouldn't have killed the first bandit and maimed the second for harassing and threatening her.

The slashing and screaming seemed interminable as the stench of death and the metallic smell of blood permeated the air in a morbid manner.

As suddenly as it has began, the screams of pain ceased, only to leave the slow, steady dripping sound of liquid, presumably blood from the victorious blade. Kaoru kept her hands glued over her eyes, refusing to see anymore of the horrifying bloodshed, her lips moving as she chanted the Buddhist scriptures she knew silently to calm herself down.

"Kaoru." A voice broke through her chant. "Kaoru, look up. It's alright."

_Kenshin?_

Slowing prying her fingers away from her ashen face, Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin standing over her, his face reflecting hints of guilt and pity as he put out his bloodstained hand for her to grab on to, helping her into an upright position.

"Daijoubu?"

"H-hai…tabun."

As Kaoru willed herself to calm down, she couldn't help but notice how the occupants of the tavern were all huddled in a corner of the small space, some staring at Kenshin and her with wide eyes filled with fear and shock, some desperately hiding behind others as if Kenshin would draw his katana and end their lives on the spot, and even the old lady boss was staring at the two of them in disbelief, her quivering frame supported by a hand firmly planted onto the wooden floor. The corpses of the bandits, all twelve of them, littered the bloodstained floor, their eyes staring up blankly at the ceiling, mouths opened in a wide "O" as their hands still clutched their swords in defensive stances.

Eyes that could never see again. Mouths that could never speak again. Hands that could never move again.

Kaoru's eyes darted back to that crowd at the corner, watching in surprise as they flinched slightly when she turned to face them. Some looked at Kaoru beseechingly, whereas some regarded her with a look that was clearly as hostile as they could have managed in such a frightening situation.

_Why are they acting like that? Didn't Kenshin save them? Why are they looking at us like that? What is going on?_

Kaoru had expected them to thank Kenshin for the hero he was, for coming out and defending everyone bravely, for facing all twelve of the vicious bandits alone. However, the displays of hostility they were receiving clearly contradicted the reaction she had anticipated.

Realization overwhelmed Kaoru. These people are afraid of them now. Just because Kenshin saved their lives, they were treating him like the plague.

"Obaasan-" Kaoru started, taking a step towards the petrified old woman, who instinctively drew back.

"Kaoru. Ikou." Kenshin said coldly, returning his katana back into its sheath. His voice was so steely; Kaoru dropped all intentions of pressing on and obediently returned to stand behind Kenshin, her head hung low as tears of frustration started welling up in her sapphire orbs.

_This is not fair…_

The two of them walked to the genkan of the tavern, stepping over several corpses along the way, where Kenshin added one more phrase before he and Kaoru left for good.

"Sewa ni natta."

Kaoru could feel eyes on them as they stepped off the genkan into the night, a tear making its way down her cheek as for the very first time, she experienced what it felt like to be treated in an unjust manner.

* * *

As they returned to the narrow dirt path again, Kaoru could no longer hold back her tears and burst involuntarily into soft sobs, part of her anguish stemming from frustration and another part, fear that was still echoing in her heart.

Stopping abruptly behind Kenshin, she asked indignantly, her hands balled up into fists by her side. "Why did you let them get away with that? They were looking at us as if we were the villains! You saved their lives!"

At these words, Kenshin stopped in his steps, pausing for a moment before answering, "I don't really care."

"I don't really believe."

Kenshin sighed inaudibly, sensing that Kaoru was still standing rooted to the spot, refusing to budge unless she got an acceptable answer. Turning around to face her fully, his partially amber eyes stood out in a stark contrast to the surrounding darkness, he said softly, "Will you believe it if I tell you I am accustomed to this?"

Silence from Kaoru meant he was supposed to elaborate.

"Kaoru-hime. As long as I use my katana and take lives, people see me as a villain. We cannot blame them for doing so. Even if blood was shed for what I believe is justice, there's no way we can prevent people from fearing me. To them, I am a killer. I chose this path, and there's no one to blame for that. We can only accept. Do you understand me?"

"No…" Kaoru replied shakily, her voice slightly hoarse with all her tears. "I don't understand how kindness does not beget kindness. It is not fair!"

"Not everything is fair, Kaoru-hime."

Looking into his eyes, by now a softer hue of lavender, Kaoru saw the same raw emotion she was feeling reflected in those orbs. She realized, for maybe the first time as well, that he felt as indignant as she did. It was just that whereas she vented her frustration and cried like a brat, he forced himself to accept reality and understand others' who did him injustice by perceiving him as a villain, bottling up his feelings in his heart.

She felt like she was learning something new with every passing minute with Kenshin by her side, albeit learning things the hard way. It was scary to be exposed to all these new, twisted facts that she never really learned about, but his presence made it tolerable.

Kaoru recalled learning how kindness begets kindness from her late mother, who encouraged her and Akira to do charity since young, believing that this accumulates merit for their souls and they will be blessed richly by Kannon-sama. Today, she witnessed how kindness does not exactly beget kindness.

_The real world is harsh and unforgiving,_ Kaoru thought sadly. _Once the verdict is passed, you might be condemned for life._

_Just like Kenshin…_

"Ki ni shinai de," Kaoru blurted out, surprised at her own words. "Watashi wa Kenshin wo shinjiru kara! Saki, arigatou!"

He regarded her with a look that was equally, if not more, surprised, as her words sunk in. He had expected her to regard him with fear after witnessing him showering the tavern with blood earlier on. Maybe even call him the monster as some people do. But what came out of this sweet, righteous princess' mouth was so sincere; it brought about a drop of warmth in his heart for the first time in many years.

"Arigatou, Kaoru-hime."

Kaoru broke into a smile, as she briskly walked over to stand by his side. "Shall we walk together?"

He nodded, returning her bright smile with a small one as they walked down the winding path.

"We'll seek refuge at the deserted temple ahead…Once we get to Nara, I have a small hut there, left to me by a friend."

Kaoru was tempted to ask about returning to the palace, for she had begun to miss Akira and many others whom she hold dear to her heart. But after that life and death experience she had earlier on, Kaoru felt wizened, ready to appreciate and embrace life in all forms. So quiet she remained, as they walked along, enjoying the voices of the crickets as they merrily chirped Nature's song.

"Kaoru-hime, look over there. What do you see?" Kenshin broke the silence after a moment, pointing into the darkness of the bamboo grove by the path.

Kaoru's eyes followed the direction in which he pointed in, squinting, only to see little spots of greenish light appearing and disappearing in the darkness.

"Hotaru!" She exclaimed, her shining eyes widening in pleasant surprise as she leaned in closer to catch a better look. "We don't have them in the palace!"

"They thrive in the wild," Kenshin replied, his mouth set in a small smile of satisfaction at her overjoyed expression. "Look at how strong they shine."

That hit Kaoru hard. She had been in captivity for too long, locked up in the safety of the palace for too long, resulting in her vulnerability to the outside world.

Kenshin was right; if she was allowed to be out in the wild, she'll grow to be as strong as these fireflies.

Kaoru smiled in contentment. Suddenly, the idea of going back to the palace no longer seemed so attractive.

* * *

Akira leaned his head heavily onto a propped up arm, taking deep breaths in a bid to calm himself down.

_How could a birthday celebration go so wrong?_

_Since when did I offend Himura Kenshin?_

_What does he have against me?_

_Why did he hold back when he saw Tomoe?_

It was just minutes after he yelled at Shinomori and sent him out of the palace with a ten men search party to hunt down the assassin who took Kaoru away. Thinking of Kaoru, Akira couldn't stop the pangs of worry that hit his heart. She is his only sister, born to the same parents, unlike many of the half-siblings he have, and he gave his word to his mother on her deathbed that no matter what happened, he would protect Kaoru. But now, he was not even certain if she was dead or alive.

_Okaa-sama…Kaoru…I have let you down…_

"Mikado-sama," Yumi's sensual voice interrupted Akira's thoughts, bringing the sweet, heavy scent of sandalwood to his senses as she leaned over to caress his face, running her digits over his features. "Please don't worry so much…I am sure Kaoru-hime will be fine."

"Yumi, she's completely at the mercy of Himura Kenshin! How can I not be worried when my only sister is alone with the legendary assassin?"

"Shinomori will find her…haven't you just sent him along?"

"Yes, but there's no telling to what the assassin might do to Kaoru…I promised Okaa-sama I'll look after her!"

Yumi dismissed the issue of Kaoru with a casual wave of her hand, as she leaned more onto Akira's body, practically draping her body over him as she resumed caressing his face and neck slowly.

"I can't bear to see you so worried, Mikado-sama…" She cooed, her neatly-painted fingernail drawing circles lazily on his cheek. "Why not you come over to my place tonight? We can _relieve _that tension in you-"

"Yumi, I am in no mood to discuss this-"

"Mikado-sama, why-"

"Chichi-ue, it is I, Tsubame." Tsubame's saccharine voice came over from the other side of the shoji door, her petite frame silhouetted against the screen. "I need to talk to you."

"Yumi, please."

Akira, thankful and relieved, gently pried Yumi off his person, much to the great reluctance of the latter. Yumi went back to her place by the side, lifting her fan up over her face as Akira called for Tsubame to enter, while she silently cursed Akira for being so negligent of her.

_I swear, if it were Tomoe, he would have dismissed the stupid child outside immediately._

Yumi watched with narrowed eyes as Tsubame gently pushed the shoji door open by herself, stepping into the room and greeting Akira and herself formally.

"Konbanwa, Chichi-ue, Yumi-sama." She greeted with a deep bow, kneeling on the tatami with both her palms pressed flat against the floor as a mark of respect. Raising her head, Tsubame looked hesitantly at Yumi before speaking up again.

"Pardon me for my boldness, but I have to talk to Chichi-ue privately." She said softly but firmly, giving Yumi a blatant hint that it was necessary for her to make herself scarce.

"Yumi, if you don't mind-" Akira started, slightly puzzled at how different Tsubame was acting today. The usual Tsubame would never dare make such a statement.

"Of course I don't, Mikado-sama," Yumi answered smoothly, rising from her position on the tatami. "I am sure Tsubame-hime has something _very_ important to tell you."

_I wonder what the stupid girl is up to…How dare she chase me out like that! If it wasn't for the fact that she's getting married off to Korea soon, I would get rid of her along with her wretched mother, Tomoe. She didn't even bring her maid along…what can be so confidential?_

With these thoughts in her mind, Yumi exited the room, only to run to the room next to it and enter hastily, making sure that no one saw her doing so. She would be taking too much of a risk if she tried to eavesdrop outside the shoji door, for her shadow would give her away, and anyone passing by could easily catch her in the act.

Fortunately for her, the coast was clear and the room beside Akira's study was empty. Pressing her ear to the thin wall separating the two rooms, Yumi tried to catch the ongoing conversation between Akira and Tsubame.

"Tsubame, what is it that you wish to tell me? Is it about your mother?"

"No, chichi-ue. Okaa-sama is fine. It-It is my impending wedding that I wish to discuss."

"And what would that be, my child? Are there parts of the wedding ceremony that you are displeased with? Or is it that you wish to have more jewellery and kimono to bring over to Korea?"

"No, it is none of that, chichi-ue. The preparations and the efforts all of you have put in are only too much for me to accept."

"In that case, what is the issue?"

Yumi could not believe her own ears as she heard Tsubame's next words, almost dropping her fan in her shock.

"Chichi-ue…I…I…I do not wish to marry the Korean Prince."

Silence hung in the air like a dense blanket, before Akira's voice sliced through it.

"What are you talking about? Tsubame! Do you know how serious your words are?"

Having got it out of her chest gave Tsubame renewed courage as she repeated herself loud and clear.

"I do not wish to marry the Korean Prince, chichi-ue. I know how serious it is, and please believe me; I am being very serious as well! Please help me…You are the only one who can!"

"Why, Tsubame? Why? You were the one who readily agreed to marry the Crown Prince!"

"I know…I-I said it in a spur of the moment…I-"

"Then what is it that makes you take back your word now?"

"I…I've fallen for someone else."

"What? Who is it?"

"I can't say, chichi-ue. Please don't make me…You are the only one who can help me now! Please…Please…"

Akira must have known that Tsubame inherited the same trait from Tomoe, that is, not saying anything against their wishes, no matter how one forces them, for he did not press on further.

"I'll talk to your mother about this. We…we will see."

From the other side of the wall, Yumi processed the shocking news she just heard for herself. This is bound to bring chaos when word gets around. The marriage involved two great countries and harmonious bilateral ties were at stake. Yumi was just surprised that Akira did not break down in distress and shock on the spot.

_Just who on earth is the fellow whom the silly girl fell for? _Yumi wondered, her mouth curling up in a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. _Just wait till I find out…_

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Well, if you must know, Yumi, the fellow is none other than your son Yahiko! Anyway, to all of you dear readers, hope you enjoyed the chapter…I apologise for the late update! Pls read and review!

**Chapter 16:**

"**I have a very important announcement to make. Tsubame-hime wishes to call off her wedding to the Korean Crown Prince," Akira announced gravely during dinner at the Grand Hall, his eyes fixed on Tsubame, who was kneeling silently by the side of the room, her eyes downcast as she held on tightly to her omamori. "For…For she has given her heart to another. Should any of you know who this is-"**

**Yumi smirked slightly as she raised her cup to her lips, about to take a sip of the fragrant sake.**

"**It is I, chichi-ue."**

**Yumi's head snapped up at the familiar voice, refusing to believe what she heard. As her eyes confirmed her worst fears, the next sound that accompanied the stony silence that reigned after the shocking revelation was that of a porcelain cup smashing into smithereens.**

Daijoubu? – Are you alright?

H-hai…tabun – Y-yes…I guess.

Obaasan – Granny

Kaoru. Ikou. – Kaoru. Let's go.

Genkan – Raised entrance to a traditional Japanese-style room

Sewa ni natta – Thank you for your hospitality

Kannon-sama – Goddess of Mercy

Ki ni shinaide – Don't mind them

Watashi wa Kenshin wo shinjiru kara – I believe Kenshin!

Saki, arigatou! – Thank you for (saving me) just now!

Arigatou – Thank you

Hotaru – Fireflies

Okaa-sama – Mother

Chichi-ue – Father (very polite form)

Konbanwa – Good evening


	16. When all hell breaks loose

A/N: Ok, let's see how Yumi gets her heart attack! –grins- The bitch rears her ugly head in a display of hostility in this chapter, as rivalry gets played out! Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Note: "All that we lived for" 100th review special! **We'll be having a little bit of fun with this fic! Since it is approaching its 100th review (hopefully), let's play this little game of luck. The lucky hundredth reviewer will stand to request for a special on his/her favourite couple, and the next chapter will revolve around that pairing! I know everyone out there likes different RK couples, and get disappointed when the pairing does not appear in the chapter you've waited for. Sorry about that, and now, here's your chance to have some fun! Please read and review!

**Chapter 16: When all hell breaks loose**

* * *

For the first time in years, Komagata Yumi woke up feeling extremely excited. Life in the palace was usually monotonous and organised, but for today, there's just too much drama awaiting her, and it beats the most exciting Kabuki plays. What a fantastic plot for a real-life drama…Tsubame-hime rejecting the great Korean Crown Prince for some mystery boy…This is simply too exciting to stay calm over. There will be chaos after word gets around; never before in her long years of being in the palace did anything as shocking and unbelievable happen. 

_It will be so fun to see how Yukishiro Tomoe handles the issue…_

Evil? Definitely. Yumi knew what she was doing would most probably send her to the depths of hell, but not doing so would mean being sucked into the depths of living hell. For now, she'd rather avoid the living hell. If she didn't protect herself, who would be there to protect Yahiko? She would willingly tolerate all the sarcasm and threats and hatred directed towards her, as long as Yahiko was unharmed.

Things are not as simple as they appear to be…Yumi knew that there were countless of hopefuls out there who wish to take Yahiko's place as Crown Prince. Countless of young, capable princes, yearning for the throne, their hopes kept alive by their respective mothers' meticulous scheming. Yumi was determined never to let any of those women have a chance to oust Yahiko and replace herself as the Crown Prince's mother. The only way to avoid it was to scheme more than them. If they were evil, she had to be more evil. That was the way things worked.

_If those useless women think they can ever succeed, they don't know how wrong they are. If they're still trying to, I'll see to it that they follow in Kiku's footsteps to a tragic end. No one can try to harm us and get away with it unscathed._

Kiku was another imperial concubine who was intent on vying for Akira's affections, constantly appearing and creating a din to attract attention whenever Yumi tried to speak to Akira. Yumi was very well aware that Kiku had bribed one of the maids working in the imperial kitchen to poison Yumi's meal daily, until she finally dies of poisoning one day. If it wasn't for Yumi's quick thinking and swift actions of sending Kozue to the kitchen to monitor the food preparation, she might have already lost her life. It was either to accept death or fight back. Yumi chose the latter.

Unlike Kiku, Yumi never liked to drag. She had a lethal dose added to her own tray, and deliberately made Kozue take Kiku's tray to her, while Kiku was served with the poisoned one. The woman never lived long enough to find out what had happened. Swift and brutal, that's the trick to survival. Having the mistake of swapping trays accidentally made Kiku's death seemed purely accidental, whereas Yumi was made out to be the victim of someone else's plotting. It was too easy crying out loud over who could have wanted her dead in front of Akira when investigations were made, but the only problem left was the way Tomoe looked at her. It was clear that Tomoe did not entirely believe her.

This was yet another reason why Yumi hated Tomoe so much. That woman appeared to be weak and innocent, but Yumi knew she wasn't as pure as she seemed. Tomoe has got a few tricks up her sleeve for sure; or else there is no way she could have survived as Empress for so long.

_Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh._

For now, Yumi decided that she should be getting to the imperial seamtress' place first. Akira has sent word early in the morning that there would be a dinner tonight at the Grand Hall, for he had something important to announce. It was, of course, none other than the issue with Tsubame's wedding. Yumi checked her hair in the mirror once again, before calling for Kozue to accompany her to the seamtress', for kimonos in new silk patterns have arrived, and she definitely wanted to look good for the shocking revelation later on.

* * *

When Yumi arrived, she was surprised that the room was already filled with other imperial concubines, kneeling on the tatami with their maids-in-waiting and admiring the beautiful silk designs, while soft, dainty exclaims of delight echoed around the spacious room occasionally. 

"Yumi-sama arrives!" The guards at the shoji door announced, as the ladies in the room instantly turned to face Yumi and bowed to her, while the old head seamtress, Shuku, came hurrying forward to greet her.

"Yumi-sama, I certainly wasn't expecting you to come so early!" The old woman exclaimed, before scrutinising Yumi from head to toe. "My, my…Yumi-sama…you look absolutely radiant today! I have just the right silk cloth to bring out the glow in your cheeks and your pretty eyes! What excellent complexion too! I am sure many out there will do anything to find out your beauty secrets!"

"You flatter me, Shuku-san," Yumi replied, her eyes dancing with amusement at the old woman's blatant flattery. "A joyous heart is the secret to a beautiful face."

"You must be a very happy woman then, Yumi-sama." The old seamtress was quick to follow with praises. It always helped to get into the good books of powerful concubines.

"Yes, indeed I am." Yumi agreed, the politically correct smile adorning her face as she nodded. "I am exceptionally happy today. Do you have any idea what I am so happy about?"

"Pardon my foolishness, Yumi-sama, but this old one is not aware."

"Well, you wouldn't understand even if I told you, Shuku-san." Yumi added with a patronising smile, deliberately letting the old woman know that there is a secret to be found out and yet leaving her hanging there with thoughts of the possiblilities. "You'll in due time though."

"Yes, if Yumi-sama says so. Please feel free to look around first. If you don't mind, I'll have to take Koharu-sama's measurements." The old lady bowed and hastened off to the side of the other concubine, after receiving a nod from Yumi.

Proceeding to look through the silk laid out in front of her, Yumi couldn't find one that was satisfactory. They were either too dark or with too few patterns; and what she needed that night was something bright and outstanding. Walking across the room, she absentmindedly ran her hand over several bouts of silk before she came to this dark purple one, on which another slender hand landed at the same time.

Yumi's head snapped up immediately, in time to pin surprised cinnamon eyes with her own.

"How coincidental," Yumi greeted, her voice laced with false elation as she moved her hand more possessively over that bolt of cloth. "Megumi-sama."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yumi-sama." Megumi greeted stiffly, drawing her hand off the silk hastily and resting it by her side.

"I never expected us to like the same things, Megumi-sama." Yumi said wistfully, her mouth set in a smile that did not reach her eyes. It definitely wasn't true; if Megumi hadn't been holding on to the purple silk, Yumi would have overlooked it and went on to find other designs. The purple was dark and conservative, with random designs of butterfly prints in gold thread, totally contrasting to what Yumi often wore.

"You may have it if you wish, Yumi-sama." Megumi said softly, pushing herself back on her knees to further emphasise her statement, ignoring the Wataru's protest of "Miya-sama!".

Yumi smiled at Megumi, sending a shiver down the younger girl's spine as she placed her hand over Megumi's. "Thank you very much. Pardon me…I have a habit of getting _whatever_ I want." _For example, Sanosuke…_

Nodding slightly, Megumi was quick in replying, "Of course, Yumi-sama." _What can Yumi-sama possibly be referring to?_

"Kozue," Yumi turned to the silent maid by her side. "Call Shuku-san over."

"Hai, Yumi-sama." Kozue replied instantly, placing the cup of tea she was holding for Yumi down on the tatami before going off in search of the seamstress. It wasn't before long when the old lady came shuffling over as fast as her long kimono allowed and kneeling down by Yumi's side.

"Can I be of assistance, Yumi-sama?"

"I want this design." Yumi patted the dark purple silk, while occasionally glancing at Megumi's facial expression, only to see her calm and silent.

"But…But I picked this out for Megumi-sama, for its subtle elegance goes well with her creamy skin tone…" Shuku hastily explained, pulling out an edge of the cloth to place it against Megumi's hand to prove her point. "There are still many other designs you might want to look at-"

"Are you saying that I, Yumi, am not fit to put this on?"

"No, no, no-nothing of that sort, Yumi-sama!" The old lady stammered as she bowed till her head touched the tatami, shaking slightly. "It's just that…just that-"

"It's alright, Shuku-san. I'll pick other designs, Yumi-sama can have this one." Megumi said softly, bending down to pat Shuku's hand gently. She did not wish to get into any more feuds with Yumi, especially when now that Kaoru is still missing and there's no one else she can depend on other than Tomoe-sama.

"How generous of you, Megumi-sama. Your character does go with your name…" Yumi praised in mock admiration, before picking up her tea. "But I have no more interest in this design, for Shuku-san has, _very unfortunately_, dampened my spirits."

"Its fine, I'll take it then."

Megumi smiled and proceeded to fold the cloth back when suddenly, Yumi let out a little cry, spilling the contents of her teacup over the silk, which now had a growing dark patch as the brown tea found its way into the material, much to the horror of Shuku, Megumi, Wataru and even Kozue.

"OH! I am so sorry, Megumi-sama. I am such a careless person!" Yumi quickly added, her expression somewhat between apologetic and smug as she inspected the damage she had done. "Well, it seems to me that you can't have it either, Megumi-sama."

Without even waiting for Megumi to reply, Yumi was already making her way to look for other designs, leaving Shuku, Megumi and Wataru behind, Shuku looking apologetic while Wataru looked indignant.

_Don't expect to have whatever I can't have…_Yumi smirked as she walked away. _If I can't have it, you won't either._

* * *

"The Empress arrives!" 

Tomoe nodded at the guards, stepping into the shoji room with Kana by her side. Shuku rushed over instantly, going on her knees like all the other ladies in the room as a mark of respect for the Empress.

"Dispense with ceremony." Tomoe said, reaching out to help the old lady into a standing position. "Shuku-san, honestly, you work too hard! I'll be sending some Korean ginseng to you later on."

"You're always so kind to this old one, Tomoe-sama. Your kindness certainly matches the beauty of your face and the purity of your soul." Shuku praised, before signalling to a wardrobe by the side of the room. "Please come this way, Tomoe-sama. I have specially reserved the best for you, and they are all in the wardrobe, waiting for you to make your choice."

"That's just too kind of you, Shuku-san."

Yumi looked in the direction of Tomoe and Shuku, her eys narrowing as the old seamstress brought out one after another kimono of the highest quality and the finest silk, their bright colours and slightly glossy surface reflecting off the light. _Why does she get the best? Do I not deserve it? Korean ginseng…what a phony._

With those thoughts in mind, Yumi beckoned for Kozue to follow as they approached Tomoe.

"Tomoe-sama, look at this classy prints of cranes and bamboo against the magnificent gold background! Kirei desu ne! It brings out your elegance and regal aura-"

"Ohayou gozaimasu," Yumi interrupted smoothly, putting on a smile that looked more as if she was commenting on the weather. "Tomoe-sama."

"Yumi-sama," Tomoe placed the kimono she was looking at in Kana's arms before turning to Yumi to face her fully. "I hope you're well."

"Why would I not be? Thank you for your concern, Tomoe-sama," Yumi followed Tomoe up on the formalities, her smile plastered on her face. "It is just too bad that I cannot say the same for you." She added softly, her expression laced with false pity, as she stepped past Tomoe.

"What do you mean?" Tomoe asked quietly, her brain screaming for her to be on her guard. Something was amiss; for Yumi was definitely too confident.

Yumi stopped right beside Tomoe, her eyes fixed on the front as she replied, "You must have been too tired after one whole night of discussion with Mikado-sama…I suggest taking more Korean ginseng would help reduce your fatigue. After all, your soon-to-be son-in-law is the mighty Korean Crown Prince…Ginseng should no longer be a problem…"

"Get to the point," Tomoe said coldly, ignoring all the displays of "concern" from Yumi as she turned to the side to stare at Yumi's profile. "What are you hinting at?"

"Oops! How absolutely absentminded of me! How could I have forgotten? How can there be a wedding if the bride is unwilling?"

Tomoe froze, her mouth agape in a small "O" as realisation hit her.

_Yumi is well-aware of Tsubame's refusal to marry…How did she find out? What is she up to again?_

"I am so disappointed! To think that it was over another one whom she fancies! I wonder where Tsubame-hime learnt all these things from? And she looks so sweet and innocent too…"

"You leave my child out of this, Yumi." Tomoe tried to sound as firm as she could manage despite the internal turmoil in her mind. "It is fine if you have anything against me; I can tolerate it. But when my child is dragged into the picture, I swear, I won't be easy to deal with."

"Now, now…what's with that seriousness? Whoever said anything about going against anyone?" Yumi laughed, turning to face Tomoe right in the eyes before adding, "I just wonder…what would happen if word gets around?"

"You wouldn't-"

"I might not, but Kozue might," Yumi cast a mock worried glance at the maid cowering behind her. "There's no telling, Tomoe-sama."

"Try it. You hurt Tsubame, and I'll see to it that her head hits the ground." Tomoe glared at Yumi with all the intimidation she could muster in her eyes, noticing the way Kozue trembled when she issued the death threat.

Tomoe hated it when she had to resort to threats; it never failed to make her feel like she is abusing her authority. But this is a different case…her motherly instincts were telling her to protect Tsubame at all costs from harm, and she would not allow it without a fight. She hated every minute of the conversation, but if it could prevent Yumi from doing anything against Tsubame, it was worth it. Akira was going to announce it at dinner, and it was definitely better to have him do it than have Yumi spreading vicious rumours.

"I never knew you had that in you, Tomoe-sama. Whatever happened to the soft-spoken, benevolent Empress?"

"You forced her to do this."

"Well, the truth will be out tonight. I look forward to seeing you at dinner, Tomoe-sama." Yumi smiled as she left with Kozue to pick out her kimono.

"Me too, Yumi-sama. For all we know, surprises never come along as one. You might have one in store for you."

* * *

Dinner at the Grand Hall was as magnificent an affair as ever to all who were unaware of the shocking revelation that was soon to come along, with music, song and dance. It was such a peaceful and joyous picture, that it was almost hard to imagine that just two days ago, an attempt was made on the Emperor's life, causing Kaoru-hime to get kidnapped as a hostage. An empty spot by the side of the hall, and the lack of unrestrained laughter were reminding all of her absence. 

Yumi, however, was only finding this dinner the best ever. Glancing at Tomoe and Akira every now and then, she couldn't help but notice how jittery and unfocused they were, with Tomoe dropping her chopsticks more than thrice, something highly uncharacteristic of the cool, regal Empress. Not to mention Tsubame, the cause of all their worry, was too troubled to even eat, her food hardly touched. She didn't even mind so much when she caught Sanosuke giving Megumi a wink from his position by the pillar. The latter did not get to wear the dark purple kimono picked out for her; instead she was dressed in a pristine white one with weeping willows embroidered on it.

_This two will be dealt with later…_

Yumi knew that this was wrong, but Tomoe's unhappiness simply equates to her happiness. Never had she been so happy seeing Tomoe distressed, so happy was she that she rewarded the dancers handsomely with a pearl pin from her hair.

_(Note: Japanese custom from the ancient times – Royals are expected to throw gifts and accessories that they're wearing to performers after the performance ends, out onto the ground for them to pick up. This not only is a form of extra income for the performers, but also to let them share the royals' good fortune.)_

After the dancers left, the hall became a lot quieter, before Akira cleared his throat, while Tomoe started to grip her furisode tightly; her lips pale as if she might faint any moment.

"I have a very important announcement to make. Tsubame-hime wishes to call off her wedding to the Korean Crown Prince," Akira announced gravely during dinner at the Grand Hall, his eyes fixed on Tsubame, who was kneeling silently by the side of the room, her eyes downcast as she held on tightly to her omamori. "For…For she has given her heart to another. Should any of you know who this is-"

Yumi smirked slightly as she raised her cup to her lips, about to take a sip of the fragrant sake.

"It is I, chichi-ue."

Yumi's head snapped up at the familiar voice, refusing to believe what she heard. As her eyes confirmed her worst fears, the next sound that accompanied the stony silence that reigned after the shocking revelation was that of a porcelain cup smashing into smithereens.

She was vaguely aware of the gasps that burst out like little hissing fires across the entire hall, while her brain tried hard to come to terms with the shocking news that hit her like a sledgehammer, the only vision before her eyes was that of Yahiko kneeling down in front of Akira, his forehead pressing against the ground as Tsubame clambered hastily to his side, before darkness took over everything. Kozue's frantic screams of "Yumi-sama! Shikkari shitekudasai!" were heard before all sounds were blocked out as well.

* * *

Kozue watched worriedly as Yumi finally stirred from her position on the futon in her chambers, frantically calling Yumi's name as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to overflow. The imperial physicians, who were resting in the guest hall, rushed into the room instantly when they heard her cries. Yumi had been unconscious for the past 4 hours, and it was already past midnight. 

"Yumi-sama! Yumi-sama!"

"Where…Where is Yahiko?" Yumi managed weakly, her voice slightly hoarse from the long hours of unconsciousness, trying hard to sit up in the futon with the help of Kozue and the physicians.

"Miya-sama…" Kozue's tears fell at the mention of the young prince, as she tightened her grip on Yumi's arm. "Bad news…There's bad news…"

"What bad news?" Yumi asked frantically, shaking Kozue weakly. "Tell me!"

"Ya-Yahiko-sama has been locked up in prison…" Kozue choked out through tears as Yumi's own eyes started welling up with tears of worry and pain. "And…and…"

"And what? Tell me!" Yumi shrieked hysterically, fighting off the restraining hold of the physicians.

"I heard…I heard from Sagara-san that…that…incest is punishable by death." Kozue continued shakily before she broke down in loud wails.

_Death._

Yumi's eyes flew wide open; her watery orbs suddenly appeared void of life and emotions as she loosened her grip on Kozue, her hand falling weakly by her side as she slumped back into the physicians' hold on her.

_Yahiko…It's all Okaa-sama's fault…I'll do anything to get you out of this…even if it means exchanging for your life with my very own._

* * *

To be continued… 

A/N: I hope all of you liked this chapter! I thought of showing all readers what's the type of relationship that Yumi shares with every other character in the fic. As you should have read by now, yes, she's terribly mean to people who are against her, but when it comes to people she love dearly (like Yahiko), she's willing to go all out for them. I got this idea of portrayal from the Kyoto Arc in the manga, like how she, despite being a so-called villain, was true to those she hold dear to her heart, to the extent of sacrificing herself.

**Please read and review, if it hits 100 reviews, I'll be contacting the lucky winner! If it doesn't, oh well, till the next chapter then!** Take care!

**

* * *

Chapter 17: **

"**Onii-sama…It is all my fault…I shouldn't have called off the wedding!" Tsubame cried, her tears leaking out from the sides of her doe eyes, running down a trail along her cheeks.**

**Yahiko reached out from between the bars of wood separating them, his palm cupping her cheek as he rubbed off her tears with his thumb.**

"**Tsubame…Shouldn't you be calling me Yahiko by now?"**

* * *

Ohayou gozaimasu – Good morning 

Kirei desu ne – Isn't it beautiful

Hime – Princess

Omamori – Lucky charm used to ward off evil (easily available at all Japanese temples today!)

Yumi-sama! Shikkari shitekudasai – Lady Yumi! Please hang in there!

Okaa-sama - Mother


	17. Closer to you: KK special

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Congratulations to **Serphtears** for being our 100th reviewer! –applauds- And the pairing Serphtears has requested is none other than…KK! And hence, as part of the 100th review special, this chapter will be dedicated to KK. I hope you like this, **reiko17** and **RKaddict001**! The previous excerpt of the conversation between Tsubame and Yahiko will now be pushed back to chapter 18. Thank you for understanding and to all who reviewed, thank you for making the 100th review activity possible! You guys are great!

Here's the special chapter on KK! In the manga, Kenshin displayed a soft side of himself during his days as Battousai when he played with the children. (Remember when he was with Tomoe?) In this chapter, I am somewhat making use of an OC, an old lady named Matsu, to bring out and show Kaoru the kindness that Kenshin hides in his heart. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 17: Closer to You (KK Special)**

* * *

"Yatta!"

It has been five days since the traumatising bloodshed at the tavern.

Kamiya Kaoru couldn't mask her joy when they finally arrived at Nara, dancing around the small hut which was now her new home for the time being. As much as she hated to admit it, Kaoru had been terribly tired out by the seemingly interminable journey from Kyoto, having travelled by foot for the entire period of time. Blisters have marred the once flawless skin of the princess' feet, and they were not given a chance to heal at all before Kenshin and Kaoru continued on their way. Sleeping in the forests at night caused her back, which was accustomed to thick futons, to ache terribly.

She was dying for a good rest, but she knew why Kenshin had not allowed her to stop to rest for long before continuing on the journey.

It wasn't as if he was bent on torturing her, it was more of the fact that Shinomori Aoshi was hot on their heels. The resourceful General Shinomori had notices pinned up in the major cities in Kyoto's vicinity, with handsome rewards available for those who manage to capture the assassin and bring the princess back safely.

But obviously, up to that point in time, no one had succeeded.

She knew it was wrong, but Kaoru rather no one succeeded. She was growing fond of Kenshin's company, and she knew that their inevitable parting will hurt more than she expected it to be. Part of her wished to just leave everything she once had behind and escape the palace with this rare opportunity, whereas the other part of her longed to see her loved ones and friends again. For now, she'll not think about it. After all, wasn't there an old Chinese saying that goes by the meaning of how everything will turn out fine in the end? (A/N: For those who know Chinese, its "chuan dao qiao tou zi ran zhi".)

_I hope everyone back in the palace is fine…_

Kaoru was still jumping around in joy when she heard a soft, uncertain voice from outside the thin bamboo gates.

"Shinta-kun? Is that you?"

The voice belonged to an old woman who was standing outside the hut, dressed in an old kimono with a cloth tied around her head. Tilting her head slightly to the side, her features wrinkled even more with concentration as she took in the sounds of footsteps.

She was clearly blind.

_No wonder she got the name wrong…There's definitely no Shinta around here!_ Kaoru thought, as Kenshin's reaction that followed a second later took her by surprise.

"Matsu-baachan," Kenshin acknowledged warmly, walking over to the aged lady and holding her wrinkled hands in his calloused ones. "It is I, Shinta."

"You're back, my child. You're really back!" The old lady, Matsu, exclaimed in joy and disbelief, as she patted Kenshin's hand. "Pardon me for asking, but there is someone with you, right?"

"Hai!" Kaoru answered instantly, before Kenshin could even say anything. "Kaoru desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"What a pleasant lady...Shinta-kun, you never told me you were bringing a beautiful lady back with you!" Matsu smiled, reaching out to take Kaoru's hand. "Don't think I am unable to judge because my eyes cannot see; my heart and my ears are accurate in judging people too. Kaoru-san must be a remarkable lady to be together with our Shinta-kun."

"Jyoudan shinai de, baa-chan," Kaoru's embarrassment grew at Matsu's flattery, as she hurriedly laughed it off. "I am not at all remarkable, and I am sure I am no great beauty."

"What a lovely, pleasant girl! How humble…This has made you even more beautiful, my child. I am sure you are as beautiful on the exterior as the interior. Shinta wouldn't have brought you back with him if he didn't think so! Don't you agree with me, Shinta-kun?"

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly at being presented with such an awkward question, and turned away from Matsu to look at Kaoru, who was blushing slightly, her fingers clasped together tightly as she awaited his answer. Their eyes met for a split second, before Kenshin hurriedly tore his gaze away from her captivating sapphire ones.

"Sou…"

"Even Shinta says so! Kaoru-san must be really beautiful and kind." The old lady laughed, oblivious to the embarrassment between the two young people by her side. "Now, let's not stand here any longer…shall we go inside my house? I'll prepare dinner."

_He just admitted that he found me beautiful…_

Just the mere thought of that made Kaoru feel all warm and tingly inside.

He wasn't turning out as bad as she had imagined him to be. In fact, he was the one who opened her eyes to the world.

Kaoru had never thought much about the world outside the palace walls, having been brought up in an environment where poise, manners and education held priority over everything else. The mere six days with him taught her more than she ever learned in all her life and he treated her genuinely with sincerity, unlike most of the people she grew up around. People were nice to her because she was Akira's sister, but Kenshin treated her well despite loathing Akira. This definitely told her so much more about his character.

Giving him a small smile, the two of them proceeded to help the blind old lady back to her house, painting a pretty domestic picture of a small, blissful family against a simple yet peaceful background.

* * *

After a satisfying dinner of mushroom rice and miso soup, which seemed so much better than royal banquets to Kaoru after five days of eating grilled fish and wild fruits, the two of them helped Matsu clean up before helping her to bed soon after.

Motioning for Kaoru to exit the small hut, Kenshin gently shut the shoji door behind him before walking back to his own hut. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest immediately, for the princess was obviously having many questions lying in store for him.

"Kenshin…"

He smiled when he heard her call out his name in a tone that suggested her underlying curiosity. It was just as he had expected.

"Nani?"

"I have something to ask you."

"Sore wa nande gozaimasu ka?"

"Why are you called Shinta?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, before he raised his head to meet sapphire eyes with lavender ones, surprised by how frank and straightforward this girl was. No one had ever asked him this question, and in fact, no one actually knew about him having the name Shinta. Not even Tomoe.

"Kaoru-hime…shall we go sit by the nearby river?"

Walking side by side, the two came to the river bank, which was pitch dark except for the soothing light of the fireflies dancing in the night and the pearly moon's glow. Taking a deep breath of the refreshing spring night air, Kaoru broke the tranquil silence, turning her head to face Kenshin who was sitting beside her on the soft grass.

"So…why did she call you Shinta?" She asked softly. "You lied to her about your name?"

"To say that I was lying about being Shinta wouldn't exactly be right."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Shinta…used to be my name." Kenshin explained, a bitter smile gracing his handsome features as he revisited the fragment of memory that he had locked up in the depths of his mind. "But Shinta is dead. He has gone to a place where no one can bring him back."

"Who said so? I don't exactly know how Shinta was like, but if Shinta is the very same one that I saw just now at dinner, all I can say is that he is a good person."

"You don't know the rest, Kaoru-hime. Shinta stepped on a path with no turning back. Himura Kenshin is the one who is living now; living a life of bloodshed and guilt. I cannot even face a blind old lady as Kenshin, for fear of having her see beyond the exterior into Kenshin's dark heart. I am such a coward."

"I am sure Matsu-baachan will embrace you as warmly even she knows you as Himura Kenshin."

"No, Kaoru-hime. That…that is impossible."

"How do you know?" Kaoru was quick to retort.

Kenshin shook his head, his eyes fixed onto the darkness in a distance, as he paused for a moment.

"No…not when her own son is a bandit." He said. "Her very own son abandoned her for his gang, leaving the blind old widow to fend for herself…I didn't even know her connection with the bandit until she actually cried to me one day about receiving news of her son's untimely death at the age of 22."

"That must be terrible…" Kaoru commented softly, feeling pity for the old lady instantly, the thought bringing tears to the back of her eyes.

"She told me," Kenshin continued, his voice tinged with guilt. "That her son was killed by the assassin Himura Kenshin."

Kaoru gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth as his words sunk in.

"And hence, I have taken it upon myself to fill in the role of her son by taking care of her as neighbour Shinta…" Kenshin, ignoring Kaoru's display of shock, said. "And she treats me like kin as well…how can I bring myself to tell her that it was none other than I who had killed her only son?"

"But Kenshin, I am sure it was an accident! Sou deshou?"

"Sou de gozaimasen."

She was surprised at how he refused to let words deny the damage he had caused, shouldering all the responsibility that came along with the death of Matsu's son.

"Kenshin, he left his mother to fend for herself! Even if you did not kill him, he still wouldn't be by his mother's side." Kaoru defended Kenshin, her sense of righteousness once again sending her into a barrage of words. "It is not fair to you to live with guilt, when knowing that the bandits aren't exactly good people! I have had a near death experience with them as well! They deserve what they got!"

"I failed to consider it again."

"Consider what?" Kaoru asked, a little breathless from all her verbal exertion earlier on.

"Consider that every individual most probably has family members and loved ones waiting for them at home." Kenshin replied bitterly, his soulful lavender eyes downcast.

"Yes, but-"

"Kaoru-hime…your family would have been incomplete if I had taken your brother's life."

Kaoru was at a loss for words for a split moment. _Yes, if he had killed onii-sama that day…_Kaoru didn't know how she would have reacted to the situation.

"It always happens…Just because I have no loved ones to mourn my death, it doesn't mean that others do not…" He said, his soft voice guilt-ridden. "I thought I had Tomoe, but…"

_So that's why he held on so tightly for fear of losing Tomoe-sama…_

At that instant, all remaining anger directed at Kenshin for having kidnapped her dissipated and was replaced with a warm, tender feeling that she couldn't quite identify. This feeling made everything else seem redundant; all she wanted to do at that moment is make him feel better about himself.

"You have me." Kaoru interrupted, her eyes widening instinctively after the words left her mouth, before embarrassment started setting in.

Kenshin's head turned sharply to look at her, his face wearing an expression of disbelief and some other feeling that Kaoru couldn't make out in the dim light of the moon and fireflies.

Feeling her cheeks burn, Kaoru hurriedly waved her hand around frantically. "I-I mean, I was ummm…was…"

"Arigatou, Kaoru-hime."

Kaoru looked back at Kenshin as if it was the first time she was seeing him, before replying, "Ii…You did a lot for me too."

Surprise graced his features as he regarded her silently.

"You taught me so much more than I ever knew." Kaoru said softly, shaking her head gently as if mocking herself. "I always thought I knew a lot, but you taught me otherwise. My eyes were opened to new happenings and experiences with every passing minute. I…I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You don't have to…How can you think of repaying me when I kidnapped you?"

"Well, you have not done anything else to me other than that. Himura Kenshin, I think you did more good to me than evil."

Kenshin smiled and paused for a second before he asked softly, "You really want to repay me?" His eyes were now twinkling with an unreadable emotion.

Kaoru tried to scrutinise his face as well as she could with the low visibility, before nodding hesitantly, earning a smile from Kenshin again.

Leaning back further into the grassy slope of the river back, he looked up at the stars dotting the night sky before continuing, "Well, if you really want to repay me…I'll appreciate it if there's someone who's willing to take care of Matsu-baachan together with me."

Seeing her sapphire blue eyes widen at his statement, Kenshin was quick to add. "Of course, you'd want to return to the palace. What was I thinking?"

Her reply left him shocked. For one who complained incessantly on the very first day he kidnapped her, this reply sure was not expected. "Maybe going back doesn't seem like such a great idea after all…"

It was undeniable that she missed some people dearly, such as Akira, Misao, Sanosuke and many more, but she never experienced such simple bliss before. She definitely did not miss the extravagant, excruciatingly suffocating and monotonous lifestyle that she had been living for all her life. If it wasn't for her loved ones, she'd have willingly left without a backward glance. Kaoru was a free-spirit that was never meant to be confined in the boundaries of the silver cage that was the imperial palace.

"I know you miss some of the people in the palace…You'll definitely get to go back one day, provided that…that you come back to me and Matsu-baachan. Promise me that."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face at the underlying meaning of his words. Maybe she was imagining it, for she had known him for a mere 6 days, but for now, this was enough to bring hanabi into her heart. "Yaku soku suru."

_No one has ever made me feel this way._

Slowly, with shyness delaying her movements, Kaoru inched closer to sit by his side, awkwardly leaning her head onto his shoulder before relaxing in the position. It wasn't long before sleep claimed her, right under the starry night skies of Nara.

She slept peacefully, inhaling the gentle masculine scent of Kenshin, oblivious to how the similar feelings in his heart.

Kaoru-hime...what are you doing to me?

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: Just a teeny bit of fluff for all who enjoy a classic KK moment. Hope you guys liked the interaction between the two and the reference made to Kenshin being Shinta and his kindness beneath the exterior! Please read and review! I'll not be including the excerpt for the next chapter, as it has already been posted on chapter 16!

Till chapter 18, take care!

* * *

Yatta! – Yes!

Hai – Yes

Kaoru desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu – I am Kaoru, it's nice to meet you!

Jyoudan shinai de, baa-chan – Don't joke anymore, Granny

Sou – Yeah…

Sore wa nande gozaimasu ka – And what would that be?

Sou deshou – Isn't it so?

Sou de gozaimasen – It isn't so. (Polite form)

Onii-sama – Brother

Arigatou – Thank you

Ii – It's alright (casual, conversational)

Hanabi - Fireworks

Yaku soku suru - I promise


	18. Leading to more trouble

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: To all who reviewed chapter 17, I am glad you enjoyed the KK special and more importantly, for supporting the story. Kenshin and Kaoru got to know each other better, and have developed this mutual dependence emotionally, which of course, is a huge leap in the relationship. And in this upcoming chapter, we'll take a look at how Tsubame and Yahiko are progressing! I apologise for the late update!

**Chapter 18: Leading to more trouble**

* * *

Tsubame shook her head once again for the umpteenth time at the meal that the imperial kitchen prepared ever so meticulously, refusing to take a single bite, to which her maid-in-waiting, Chizuru, responded with an exasperated plea.

"Hime-sama!" Chizuru pleaded, falling to her knees with her palms pressed flat onto the tatami. "Kore wa dame nanda yo!"

Tsubame's eyes were no longer full of kindness and warmth as they were; they were reduced to glassy orbs with barely a trace of life in them. She stared ahead blankly, oblivious to Chizuru and Tomoe's presence in the same room.

Tomoe, who was watching Tsubame calmly initially, lost the last bit of control she had and commanded in a tone that sent Chizuru into whimpering sobs. She couldn't bear it any longer; such display of stubbornness and disregard for everything else from Tsubame was infuriating to the usually calm Empress.

"Kore wo yamenasai!" Tomoe shouted, slamming her palm on the tatami to make her point. "Mou ii! I cannot tolerate such obstinate behaviour in the palace, especially from my daughter! So what if you are locked up in your chambers by Mikado-sama?"

Tsubame did not flinch or even move, kneeling on the tatami with her hands clutching her omamori tightly.

"Tsubame!" Tomoe was enraged by now; she had been sympathetic initially, but Tsubame's three day hunger strike was too much for even the cool-headed Tomoe to bear with. Striding over and shaking Tsubame with both her hands placed on each side of Tsubame's weak frame, Tomoe asked, "What do you want Okaa-sama to do? Do you think I am not worried; seeing you treat your own life as a joke? I know you are upset over Yahiko, but there's nothing anyone else can do! Mikado-sama is absolutely furious…and instead of trying to think of ways to help Yahiko, you are acting as if he died!"

Tsubame's eyes widened, before words tumbled out of her mouth shakily after three days of silence, her unshed tears making their way down her ashen cheeks at the same time.

"Tada…tada…" She cried. "Aitai no ni...shinu mae ni."

Tsubame's heart wrenching words fell upon Tomoe's benevolent heart like jagged rocks, before Tomoe gently released her grip on Tsubame's shoulders. Tomoe's mind and heart battled with each other as she thought of the consequences her actions will bring about…there will definitely be trouble with Akira if he ever found out, not to mention that Tomoe would be breaking countless of palace rules at the same time. For starters, as a woman, she wasn't even allowed to have a say in the state affairs or anything else that was not considered a domestic issue. Furthermore, Akira was already very troubled with the broken engagement…He did not say it, but Tomoe could tell that he was dreading Korea's reaction.

"Okaa-sama…" Tsubame cried, leaning her head on Tomoe's lap as hot tears coursed down her cheeks, soaking Tomoe's kimono. "Kurushii…"

Hearing her daughter's desperate cries, Tomoe made up her mind. She could not care less, and she did not care if Akira flew into a royal rage and decided to clap her into jail as well. For now, Tsubame was all that mattered to her.

"Don't cry, my child. Okaa-sama will help you." Tomoe assured, stroking Tsubame's hair gently.

* * *

"Are you defying my orders?"

"N-No, no, I wouldn't dare, Tomoe-sama!" The shaking guard replied from his kneeling position on the cold prison ground, bowing repeatedly to Tomoe standing in front of him, Tsubame by her side. "But…But it's just that, Mikado-sama did order that no one is allowed to visit Yahiko-sama without his permission…"

"I'll bear all the consequences," Tomoe said. "You'll not get implicated."

"But Tomoe-sama-"

"Are you questioning my authority?" Tomoe asked harshly, glaring at the guard on duty. She hated to threaten, but she did not have any alternative choice at the moment. "Where is Yahiko-sama?"

"Ya-Yahiko-sama is in the la-last cell down the corridor…"

Tomoe stepped past him, with Tsubame following her silently, her head bowed low.

_Arigatou…Okaa-sama. _

Walking down the dark, wet corridors of the imperial prison and trying her best to ignore the cries and pleads of the prisoners who were trying to reach out to them between the bars of the prison, Tsubame tried holding back tears at the thought of Yahiko going through such harsh treatment.

The sound of their slow footsteps against the cold, slippery ground echoed around the narrow walls of the prison, a stark contrast to the agonizing cries of the prisoners. Passing by cell after cell, Tsubame found herself crying uncontrollably as she reached the final cell along the entire row.

And there he was, sitting silently by the side, his posture and deposition regal, despite being the fallen prince he now was.

"Yahiko." Tomoe broke the stony silence softly, unable to hide the hurt and sympathy in her voice.

Yahiko looked up from his position on the floor, staring up at Tomoe and a crying Tsubame.

"Tomoe-sama…" He acknowledged in shock, before he turned his gaze onto the girl whom he loved. "Tsubame…"

Nodding, Tomoe turned away from the two of them, before walking away. "I'll leave you here…Tsubame, I'll be waiting outside.

"Tomoe-sama!" Yahiko called out at her retreating back. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Tomoe halted in her steps. "It's alright." She said, well-knowing the trouble she might get into because of this.

"Please wait, Tomoe-sama!" He called out again, hesitation lacing his tone. "How is my mother? Is she alright? I know my mother isn't really…respectful towards you…but…"

Tomoe's back visibly froze at the mention of Yumi's name, but she still gave Yahiko the answer.

"She is well, Yahiko." Tomoe replied, deliberately leaving out the part about how distraught Yumi is at the moment. Yahiko didn't deserve to have more emotional burden than the load on his shoulders now. "We'll take care of her."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." He thanked Tomoe sincerely, only to receive a nod from the Empress.

As they watched Tomoe leave the prison, the stony silence once returned, leaving the two of them, so near yet so far, separated by bars of solid wood.

"Tsubame…"

"Onii-sama…"

They started at the same time, only to pause abruptly. But unlike in the past, where they would just burst into laughter at the awkwardness of the situation, both fell back into silence.

"Onii-sama…I am sorry." Tsubame started, kneeling down to meet Yahiko eyes. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me! How can Chichi-ue do this to you?"

"Don't say that." Yahiko replied gently yet firmly. "Chichi-ue did not do anything wrong."

"Onii-sama…It is all my fault…I shouldn't have called off the wedding!" Tsubame cried, her tears leaking out from the sides of her doe eyes, running down a trail along her cheeks.

Yahiko reached out from between the bars of wood separating them, his palm cupping her cheek as he rubbed off her tears with his thumb.

"Tsubame…Shouldn't you be calling me Yahiko by now?"

Her watery eyes widened as his words sunk in. _Yahiko…_a name that she longed to call so much; a name that she felt so much affection for. Happiness bloomed in her heart, despite the dire situation they were in.

"Onii-sama…"

"No. Call me Yahiko." He urged gently, tracing circles on her tear-stained cheeks.

"Ya…Yahiko." She repeated obediently, smiling at him in her own kindly way.

He smiled in contentment; this made all the past few days of suffering worth it. He never once regretted coming clean with his feelings for his half-sister, and if there's anything that had changed, it would only be that his feelings for her had grown.

However, this happiness did not last for long. He might not be regretting it, but the consequences of his action will catch up with him soon. He was prepared for it, but what about Tsubame? She definitely did not deserve to go through hurt.

"What are we going to do?" Tsubame asked worriedly a while later. "What can we do? I-Isn't the punishment for incest…death?"

Yahiko turned his gaze to the ground, not a word leaving his mouth. After a few moments, he nodded silently.

Tsubame started crying at this, as if she hadn't believed the harsh reality until Yahiko admitted it in front of her. Even Yahiko said so…what is she going to do?

"No! No! I won't let you die…I won't! Okaa-sama will help me…Yumi-sama will be able to persuade Chichi-ue as well!" Tsubame cried hysterically, her cries alerting the other prisoners who were now straining to catch their conversation. "No! I don't want it to happen! Why must things be like this?"

Yahiko hadn't regretted before, but seeing her in grief caused his heart to throb with guilt and pain.

"Tsubame, please…" Yahiko started, gripping her by the shoulders across the bars. "I am sorry…I shouldn't have started this. If only I kept it to myself…and you married the Korean Crown Prince…I am sure he'll be able to take good care of you…"

"No! No! You can't just give me away like that…" Tsubame was almost hysterical; a far cry from the usual soft-spoken princess. "No one can replace you, Yahiko! No one!"

"I am sorry…"

"What are we going to do…" Tsubame cried, tugging at Yahiko's arm across the bars separating them. "I don't want you to die…"

The desperateness underlying her tone was enough to bring tears to Yahiko's own eyes as he thought about the predicament they were stuck in. Soon, he'll be executed, while she will have to live with a tarnished reputation for going back on her word, committing incest and also embarrassing Japan in front of a strong country like Korea.

Blinking back tears furiously, he spoke up, for the first time in years, like the child he still was.

"I don't know…I really don't know." Yahiko admitted, his fists clenched tightly by his side. "I don't want to die either."

* * *

"Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama!" A voice called out over the heavy gallops of a running horse and the sounds of its strong hooves kicking up the dirt.

Pulling back the reigns on his horse in a bid to stop it, Shinomori Aoshi turned it back in the direction where the voice came from. There was no mistake about that voice; it was none other than Makimachi Misao.

_Why did he suddenly come from the palace out to the outskirts of Kyoto? Did something happen while I was away?_

Pushing the questions in his mind aside, Aoshi urged his horse forward to where Misao's horse was, only to stop right in front of her.

"What is the mater, Makimachi?" He asked seriously, still unable to meet her eyes directly ever since she hugged him back in the horse stables. It was as if there was this tension, this mutual-

_Wait. Makimachi is a MAN. What are you thinking, Shinomori?_

"I have a message for you from Mikado-sama himself." Misao replied accordingly, her cheeks slightly flushed from seeing him and talking to him after the embarrassing moment at the stables a few days back. Reaching into her soldier's garb, she pulled out an envelope with the imperial seal on it and passed it to Aoshi, who regarded the letter with a questioning look.

Opening the letter, Aoshi was surprised to see that all the Emperor had wrote was five characters.

"Ima sugu kaere."

His eyes widened in initial surprise as he scanned his eyes across the five characters, hastily written, once more to confirm. Why on earth was Akira summoning him and the search party back to the imperial palace? There were no reasons given, and judging from the curious way Makimachi was scrutinizing his reactions, it was evident that he had no idea what was going on either.

But why? The ten-man search party hasn't found Kaoru-hime yet despite searching high and low around Kyoto, asking around, interrogating suspects and proposing rewards for the capture of Himura Kenshin. The only link Aoshi found was this tavern along one of the deserted dirt paths in the outskirts, where a red-headed man named Himura created a bloodbath approximately a week ago. According to the tavern-keeper, there was a young woman with him, sweet-looking with mesmerizing sapphire eyes. That had to be Kaoru-hime, and from what they gathered from the tavern-keeper, she appeared tired, but other than that, she was unharmed.

_At the very least, she is safe for the moment. Apparently Himura has no intention of hurting her, but why would Mikado-sama call off the search for his beloved sister and summon them back to the palace so urgently?_

Aoshi was unwilling to return, for he felt partly responsible for Kaoru's predicament, but an order was an order, and he could not defy the Emperor.

"Aoshi-sama…" Misao's voice broke through his reverie of thoughts. "What does the letter say?"

"Mikado-sama is summoning all of us back to the palace."

"B-But why? What about Kaoru-hime? Mikado-sama is calling the search off?" Misao asked, her eyes wide with shock as she pressed for an answer, her hands gripping the horse's reigns so tightly till her knuckles turned white.

"Kaoru-hime is unharmed," He replied, turning his horse back to face his soldiers who had been on the search with him. "We have information that she is safe, so you can put your mind to rest. For now, we'll return to the palace immediately. Things are not looking good."

Misao nodded silently, her eyes welling up at the thought of Kaoru being left all alone out of the palace, desolate and scared. As she waited for Aoshi to inform the other soldiers of the search party, she blinked back tears and willed herself to believe what Aoshi had said.

As long as Aoshi-sama says so, it has to be so. She assured herself, reaching out for the beacon of light at the end of the tunnel, praying silently to Kannon-sama to bless Kaoru.

"We'll set off for the palace now!"

Digging her heels into her horse's side at Aoshi's command, Misao willed herself to focus on the current task of getting back to the palace, urging her horse forward at top speed.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: What can be so important to the extent of calling off the search for Kaoru? You will know in the next chapter! Please read and review!

**

* * *

Chapter 19:**

"**Do you really have to go?" Megumi asked, her eyes pleading with Sanosuke's as she stared into his mesmerizing brown orbs.**

"**I don't have a choice, do I?" He tried to lighten the atmosphere with a cheeky wink, lifting his hand and patting her head.**

* * *

Glossary:

Hime-sama – Princess

Kore wa dame nanda yo – This won't do!

Kore wo yamenasai – Stop this at once

Mou ii – That's enough

Omamori – Lucky charm used to ward off evil

Tada…tada aitai no ni...shinu mae ni – I only...only want to see him before he dies

Okaasama – Mother

Kurushii – It hurts

Arigatou – Thank you

Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you very much

Onii-sama - Brother

Chichi-ue – Father

Ima sugu kaere – Come back immediately.


	19. The impending doom

Standard disclaimers apply. This story is purely fictional.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing chapter 18! I am still alive and kicking! I am so sorry for neglecting this story for the past 2 weeks…Baka baka! It's most probably due to the long hours I spend reading and enjoying MadiSano's works…LOL! Just kidding, butreally, they are just too good! Truth is, I got caught up with college matters...you know, applications and all.

Now on to chapter 19…what can be so serious to the extent of Akira calling off the search for Kaoru, his sister? You'll find out in due time! SM appears in this chapter. Hope you like it, Maddi and Crewel! There will be KK as well!

**Chapter 19: The impending doom**

* * *

"Mikado-sama! Aoshi-sama has just returned to the palace!" A guard reported after entering the imperial hall hastily in the early morning. 

"Good…He's just the person I need to see." Akira said, nodding in mild relief. "Summon him here instantly."

The guard hadn't even stepped out of imperial hall on his task when Aoshi turned up on his own, striding in hastily to bow to the troubled Emperor.

"Mikado-sama," He began in his smooth, composed voice. "Why is it that you've summoned me back to the palace?"

"Any news of Kaoru?" Akira asked eagerly instead, ignoring Aoshi's question. "Is she alright? Where is she?"

"We've found eye witnesses who saw Kaoru-hime with Himura Kenshin, and from what they say, she's unharmed, only a bit tired." Aoshi replied accordingly, his head bowed in apology at not having found and rescued the princess. "If I can I have more time-"

"That's good to hear…there's only so much I can do for her at the moment…" Akira mumbled more to himself than anyone else in the vicinity, his voice laden with relief and desperation. "Shinomori…I can understand that you wish to continue searching. In fact, I wish for it more than anyone else. However, there's a much more pressing problem…I have no other choice but to call it off…"

_Mikado-sama is right; no one dotes on Kaoru-hime more than he does…What can it be?_

Aoshi studied the Emperor's gloomy expression, complete with a façade of non-existent confidence, thoughts racing rapidly through his head before he opened his mouth warily.

"Mikado-sama, what is it?" Aoshi just hoped that his instincts were wrong, only to have them proven right a second later.

"Shinomori…Korea is declaring war on Japan." Akira said in a small voice, although a rising tone of determination was detected by Aoshi. "They are infuriated over the broken engagement…especially over the fact that this is a direct insult to their Crown Prince."

Aoshi could feel heavy emotional burden that came along with the bad news weigh down on his heart, pulling it down into a deep sea of worry. "Who else is aware of this, Mikado-sama?"

"All the other generals and advisors are aware of this since two days ago, and word is fast spreading around the palace. It…it wouldn't be long before the civilians get wind of it…We have to act fast."

"Is there any way to prevent war?" Aoshi asked after a moment of thought. War was never a good thing, not when it took lives by the thousands and disrupted the peace that had been established painstakingly. "What about talking to Tsubame-hime about the marriage again?"

"I am afraid that's no longer the issue. Even if Tsubame begs the Crown Prince to marry her now, I doubt they'll agree to it. You see, it is no longer about Tsubame marrying him. It is about their wounded national pride." Akira explained solemnly, sighing a little at how an initially wonderful arrangement can take such a drastic turn and result in the mountain of problems lying ahead in this enormous, tangled mess.

"Mikado-sama, is there any chance that an official apology might work?"

"I have already offered to pay a personal visit to Korea to apologise to the Crown Prince and the enraged royal family, but…" Akira shook his head resignedly.

"If that is so, there really isn't any way of avoiding." Aoshi mumbled, his eyes narrowing in determination.

_If a fight is inevitable, we will just have to fight._

"You're right, Shinomori. We have to face this bravely." Akira nodded as he beckoned for Aoshi to follow him. "Now, there's a meeting we have to attend. The others are waiting for us."

* * *

Megumi sat in her chambers, absentmindedly flipping through the medical notes she had so neatly written out over the years of her practise as a physician, turning the pages over and over again without a single word being absorbed. Staring at the graceful handwriting and reading aloud the first sentence she saw, Megumi tried to focus on the contents of the page. 

"Boiling wolfberries and drinking on a regular basis improves eyesight-" She read the sentence, only to find out that none of it makes sense. Momentarily, she wouldn't have recognised a wolfberry even if she saw one growing in front of her. Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, she bent over to stare at the Japanese characters again, only to realise how kanji looks weird when one stares at it for too long, and how the contents do not seem to register themselves in her mind at all. Sighing in frustration, Megumi slammed the booklet of compiled notes shut and rested her head on her arm.

She couldn't get the thought of Sanosuke out of her mind, even when she compelled herself to bury her nose in her books, filling her head with medical facts to push him out.

There was something wrong, and Megumi knew it. Her sixth sense was always accurate, and Sanosuke had been acting a bit weird since two days ago, speaking as if he was hiding something from her, bringing a sense of imminent trouble to her. She had asked him directly about it, but he had evaded her question and patronised her with vague answers. What could have gone wrong?

The almost unbearable heat in the afternoon wasn't doing much to help her collect her thoughts too. She used to be so confident of everything, but now, ever since they got together, she had been stressing out over him, over their underground relationship and over the outcome of their love.

At this point, Wataru's clear, childish voice came from the other side of the shoji door, tinged with excitement from the knowledge of their shared conspiracy and also the romantic thoughts filling her teenage mind. If it wasn't for Wataru, Sanosuke and Megumi couldn't have met each other so easily.

"Miya-sama…Sagara-sama is here." She whispered just loud enough for her to hear, a childish giggle escaping her lips after she said that.

Megumi's head snapped up from the position she was in, before rubbing her forehead in a bid to clear any redness that had formed there. Clearing her throat, she called out, "Let him in."

The shoji door gradually slid open to reveal a smiling Sanosuke, the glaring sunlight from behind him illuminating him and gave him a hazy, bright outline. However, there was something not quite right about the smile…there seemed to be something preventing it from shining through.

"Konnichiwa, Megumi." He greeted as usual, walking over to her from his position at the door.

She smiled half-heartedly, before nodding in reply to his greeting.

"I need to talk to you."

Funnily enough, Megumi did not feel at all surprised by that. She had sensed it coming ever since Sanosuke began acting weird around her, and the constant apologetic look haunting his brown eyes was making her more worried than ever. Pessimistic thoughts had plagued her day and night...could he be telling her that he was no longer having any feelings for her? Megumi didn't know what she would do if he did.

She kept silent; a very different reaction from her usual vocal attitude. Fearing the outcome, fearing the reality and fearing the hurt that might come along.

_Don't let it be anything bad…_

"I'll be leaving soon." The words came from his mouth after a few seconds of suffocating pause, before her thoughts even ended.

Her world came crashing down around her.

He might as well have slapped her. The initial shock, like a slap, was blinding and fast, leaving her at a loss for what to do next. Slowly but surely, the pain started to seep in, stinging furiously, as she began entertaining thoughts of his reasons for leaving. She knew something bad was coming, and it seems like her instincts did not fail her.

_What can it be? Is it something I did?_

"Wh-Why?" She finally managed to ask, trying to summon more composure into her voice. "What happened?"

Noting her obvious state of shock and hurt, he approached her slowly, before kneeling down to sit by her side. Gently taking her hands in his, he met her eyes with his own, inwardly cringing at the helpless look and the reflection of his own face in her eyes. Guilt ate at his insides as the knowledge of himself being the cause of her teetering on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Listen to me, Megumi-"

"Is it because of me?"

Sanosuke could practically feel his heart cracking from the insecurity in her voice.

"No, Megumi, it has nothing to do with you at all." He reassured, before taking a deep breath for what he was about to say next. "Please calm down and listen to me, alright?"

Her eyes searched his face for answers, as he spoke up once again.

"Megumi…I have to leave because Korea has declared war on Japan. I have to go to the frontlines." He said slowly and clearly, as if trying to register every single word he said into her head.

"War? What is going on?" Megumi asked, before pulling herself up into a straighter position. The mention of war has completely got her senses into overdrive. She suddenly understood everything at that moment, and also understood why he was acting weird around her the past few days. "Is it because of Tsubame-hime's broken engagement?"

Sanosuke nodded grimly, his grip on her hands tightening. As much as he hated the idea of leaving her, he had to leave. His country was being threatened, and to fight the enemies away is also a way of protecting Megumi. To defend his country was also his childhood dream, and he would go to war no matter what, even if he might not live to return. He knew she was reading his facial expression, and could pretty much guess what she was thinking.

"You will go no matter what I say, right?" She said softly after a while, looking down into her cup of tea. It was more of a statement than a question, and there was not a trace of bitterness in them. In fact, if there was any emotion in her voice, it only reflected how proud of him she was.

He didn't reply, instead, all he did was nod.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to each other's slow, calm breathing.

The nod from him got her thinking about the entire situation and the seriousness of it, and suddenly, she didn't feel as noble anymore. Not when he could very possibly lose his life on the battlefield, get severely injured or get held captive by the Koreans. Anything could happen out there, and she could lose him just by a twist of fate. The idea of him dying far away from her was enough to send waves of nausea and anxiety through her body. Megumi knew she was being selfish, but at that moment, she would have willingly allowed herself to be branded selfish. A doctor should be allowed to be selfish once in a while too.

_I need him…I need him more than anyone of you out there…_She thought, hoping that her silent confession would reach the masses out there who needed Sanosuke's participation in the impending war.

"Is there any chance of you not going?" She asked cautiously and yet desperately at the same time, like a child facing a displeased parent. "Is…Is there anything I can say to make you stay?"

Sanosuke turned his eyes away from hers, trying hard to make the forlorn look in those stunning eyes leave his troubled mind. He knew if he kept looking at her, his earlier decision would definitely sway without a single doubt.

The unsurpassable strength of her incomparable weakness.

Clenching his jaw tight, and willing his voice not to waver with emotion, he answered her firmly.

"No."

The word hit her like a sledgehammer, and like a signal, it sent her off into a state of hysterical ramblings.

"Why? Why? I don't want you to go…What if you died? What if Japan loses and you get captured? What if we never see each other again? I don't know what to do…Please don't go! Please, Sanosuke, please! Don't go…I don't want you to die on me-"

"Megumi! Get a grip on yourself!" Sanosuke practically yelled. "Listen to me. I promise you, I will not die. I will not leave you alone."

Megumi stared into his face and scrutinized every feature, only to find sincerity there. "Hontou ni?"

"Hontou da," He replied with a nod, only to add with a smile moments later. "You always said I was too irritating to die, right?"

Megumi shook her head, ignoring his joking statement. "Do you really have to go?" Megumi asked, her eyes pleading with Sanosuke's as she stared into his mesmerizing brown orbs.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He tried to lighten the atmosphere with a cheeky wink, lifting his hand and patting her head.

She looked down into her lap, sniffled twice, before looking up again. "Wakatta. I understand it is your dream, and Japan needs you." She finally said, her eyes slightly red-rimmed, lower lip trembling slightly with the effort of holding back tears. "But if you ever go back on your promise and die before you get back…I'll…I'll get you personally, tori-atama. Don't you dare die on me."

* * *

Around a week later, somewhere in Nara, two others were having an equally emotionally-intense conversation. 

"I don't care; I must go back!" An agitated Kaoru declared, spreading out a piece of cloth on the ground and throwing whatever little belongings she have onto it, looking around the room in a flustered manner for anything she might have overlooked. "I must go right now!"

"You should keep yourself calm and think about the situation first." Came the reply from a very quiet Kenshin, who was still seated on the ground, his eyes on the pile of strewn belongings. "How are you going to get back?"

That question stumped Kaoru for a split moment, before she pursed her lips and shouted indignantly. "You! You bring me back this instant. If you brought me from the palace to this place, I don't see how you cannot bring me back to the palace from here!"

Kenshin ignored the fury and panic radiating off the irate princess, pointed out rationally, "We just heard rumours of war this morning. There is a chance that peace talks are already well under way and this war might be over before it could begin."

"But onii-sama needs me!" Kaoru retorted angrily, her fists clenched tightly by her side.

"What if there isn't a war? You should at least wait for more reliable information to come along," Kenshin asked Kaoru, who had by now, lapsed into silence as she cooled down a little. "Besides, if there really is a war going on, I…I don't think your going back would relieve the situation much. It might only make the…_the Emperor_…even more troubled."

Dropping to her knees on the ground to meet him at eye-level, Kaoru rapped her fist a few times on the tatami as she admitted in a soft voice, weighed down by worry. "I am really worried, Kenshin. I really am. I can't think of anything I can do, but I…I need to be there for him."

Before Kenshin could reply, Matsu baa-chan's old, kindly voice came from outside the little hut, sending them both turning to face the door.

"Shinta-kun, is anything the problem?" The blind old woman asked, as Kenshin hurriedly pushed the door open to help her in. "I heard Kaoru-chan shouting something about going back…Pray, tell me what is going on? You didn't do anything to upset her, did you?"

Kaoru opened her mouth and closed it, before opening it once again, obviously at a loss for words. _Did Matsu baa-chan hear about the palace part? What if she did?_

"She received a letter from home, saying that there were some domestic problems." Kenshin quickly replied, shaking his head at Kaoru sharply. "So she was thinking if she should go back to take a look…"

That was true to some extent, taking into account that since Kaoru was part of the royal family, Japan's problems were naturally considered domestic problems. She could feel a weak smile grow on her face with relief.

"And of course, you didn't think it was appropriate for her to do so." Matsu pointed out sagely, inclining her head in Kenshin's direction. "You like her a lot more than you show it, Shinta-kun." She added with a chuckle, oblivious to the red creeping up Kaoru's cheeks and Kenshin's obvious uneasiness.

"I was thinking she should wait for more news before coming to a decision." Kenshin admitted quietly, eliciting a knowing smile from the motherly old woman.

"Pardon this old one for probing into the matters of you young people, but I feel that if going back could put Kaoru-chan at ease, you should let her go back. After all, Shinta-kun, it's not as if she's leaving you for good."

Matsu had unknowingly voiced out the secret worry in Kenshin's heart. Though part of him was screaming for him to push emotions out of his life after getting hurt by Tomoe, another part was finding it harder and harder to stop thinking about the lovely, free-spirited princess. All he knew was that he did not want her to leave his side.

A glance at Kaoru and the pained look in her eyes dragged him straight into emotional turmoil. He wanted her to stay with him, yet he wished for her happiness and smiles as well, and that would mean letting her go. However, Matsu was right. It would put her mind at ease if she could return to take a look at the situation. After all, even if he kept her by force, there wouldn't be a single bit of bliss to speak of. If going back could make her happy and set her mind at rest, why not? On the other hand, what if she –Kenshin did not dare imagine this- did not come back again, and decided to leave him for good? He wanted her to be happy and free, but if he let go too much, there was a possibility that she might fly too far away, and fly out of his reach.

"Don't you agree with me?" The old lady asked, smiling kindly. "I know Kaoru-chan will come back. If this is something she has to do, you cannot stop her, Shinta-kun. I'll be here waiting for you, Kaoru-chan."

Those words, spoken from the mouth of a third party, gave Kenshin a clearer view of things. Paranoia had clouded his senses earlier, and he should have greater trust in Kaoru's integrity as a person.

"You should go." He finally said, hoping that he wouldn't come to regret his decision later.

Kaoru's sapphire blue eyes widened with pleasant surprise as she raised them to study Kenshin's expression. There was this indescribable feeling of sweet, syrupy joy flooding her heart as she thought about the reasons behind his earlier reluctance to let her go back, and also this feeling of commitment that had suddenly bloomed in her.

"I will be back," She said gratefully and sincerely to both Kenshin and Matsu. "I promise I will."

_

* * *

To be continued… _

Thank you for taking the time to read this! The war I mentioned in the fic is purely fictional as well, and so do not take to offense if any bit of it goes against what we get in history textbooks. Hope you guys enjoy the turn of events...more drama to come later! Please review!

* * *

There are just some things I'd like to clarify. I received feedback via a review about how Yumi is being portrayed as the evil person in the story and how fairy-tale this has made the story seem, in the sense that there is a villain trying to ruin the lives of the heroes. However, I would point out that, maybe I did not portray it enough, but I really hope you guys who read this story can see the beautiful and caring side of Yumi as well. (For eg, her concern for Yahiko). It is something that I try to include in order not to lose the original beauty of Yumi in terms of her loyalty and sacrificial spirit, on top of her physical beauty. Her kindness and loyalty to those whom she loves were the factors that led to her demise in the original manga as well. This, I am pretty sure, is not exactly typical fairy tale style, where the villain is evil to the bone and has not an ounce of kindness. Yumi is a gorgeous character, and I totally appreciate and emphasise that fact. Unfortunately, I am afraid that there will still be more things to come in future chapters, when the rivalry and internal politics get even more intense, and there will be more so-called nasty stuff Yumi does. I apologise if this puts off any of you, but I've already planned it out, and my plot bunnies are already hopping around. So, if you are not comfortable with seeing Yumi portrayed in a more unfavourable light, I am very sorry but perhaps you might wish to skip those parts. I apologise once again and hope you can understand.

-MissTeak-

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

**"Aoshi-sama, why? Why am I not allowed to go? I wish to go and fight alongside everyone else!" Misao shouted after him, trying hard to keep up with his long strides. "I think I deserve an answer, Aoshi-sama!"**

**He stopped abruptly in his footsteps and turned to face the smaller figure running behind him fully, successfully stopping her in her tracks as well.**

**"I do not wish to see you get hurt." He replied stoically, noticing the surprise that froze her dainty features for a split moment. "Is that a satisfactory answer, Makimachi?"**

* * *

Glossary: 

Mikado-sama - Your Majesty

Konnichiwa – Good afternoon

Hontou ni – Really

Hontou da - It's true

Tori-atama – rooster head


	20. An unlikely alliance

Standard disclaimers apply. This story is purely fictional.

A/N: Sorry for the looooooong delay in updating this story! I haven't forgotten about it yet. It's just that I got carried away with a few other stories and all that college work. Here's chapter 20, enjoy!

Here's an update for all the readers. At this point, Korea is declaring war on Japan, Yahiko is imprisoned for incest, Yumi is trying to find ways of freeing her son from prison, Tsubame is kept in her chambers, Tomoe is trying to help Yahiko as well in hope of cheering Tsubame up, Akira is troubled over the war, Aoshi is caught up with war, while Misao is shocked to find out that Aoshi has omitted her from the list of soldiers, Sanosuke is leaving for war while Megumi is left alone in the palace. Kaoru has persuaded Kenshin to send her back to the palace, for she will not leave Akira alone in times of trouble.

**Title: All that we lived for**

**Chapter 20: An unlikely alliance**

* * *

Kaoru peeped out from under her straw hat, scanning her surroundings before pulling the hat back over her eyes. The marketplace was bustling with activity as the civilians went about their daily lives, and no one paid attention to the two figures in drabs and straw hats walking by the side of the road. Their faces were smeared with generous amounts of dirt, and Kenshin had rubbed mud into his hair to conceal those fiery orange strands.

_Thank goodness no one has recognized me so far…_She thought to herself, relief flooding her heart. They had only crossed four villages, and Kaoru had seen more than twenty portraits of Kenshin and herself, and notices promising handsome rewards for information of her whereabouts.

She giggled softly; it never occurred to her that she could be a source of income for others as well. Some of the portraits were quite ugly too…

"What are you laughing about, Kaoru-hime?" Her companion asked, his tone level from beneath the tattered straw hat.

"Nothing in particular," She replied softly, the amusement still evident in her voice. "It's just that I never thought finding me could bring people money! That's quite an interesting thought, isn't it?"

"Hmm."

"You don't sound very amused, Himura Kenshin." Kaoru replied, a small smile lingering at her lips.

"It wouldn't be a laughing matter if someone found out your identity," Kenshin said, ignoring the teasing edge in Kaoru's words. "What if it was a person who meant you harm? Or maybe, had something against…your brother, and decided to exact revenge on you instead?"

Kaoru was quick to reply. "Just like you did?"

"Hmm."

"But you didn't harm me!"

"If I had known what a troublesome captive you would turn out to be, abducting you would never have been an option. I'd have…gotten Shinomori to take you back instead."

"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru chided, reaching out to give him a punch on the arm, before adding with a laugh. "Trust me, if you had abducted my nephew Yahiko instead, you'd be _begging_ Shinomori to remove him."

Things were getting to a stage were they could tease each other and share laughter at each other's expense. And all Kaoru could feel was an increasingly strong bond to this man, and in that instant, she felt as if she could never live properly without him.

"Yahiko…you mean the Crown Prince?" Kenshin asked, associating the name with its title.

"Yeah…I'm always telling him how he'll ruin Japan one day." Kaoru laughed, before remembering that she was not supposed to draw attention to herself. She lowered her voice, continuing, "He's just a nasty, bothersome brat who enjoys making my life miserable."

"Really?" He sounded somewhat in doubt. "I saw the Crown Prince on two occasions when I sneaked into the palace. He, contrary to what you made him out to be, seemed very filial to his mother and kind to Tomoe's daughter."

"Tomoe-sama's daughter? Oh, you mean Tsubame…yes, she and Yahiko have been very close since they were toddlers. They could have been even closer if not for the animosity between the royal ladies." Kaoru said softly, recalling the darkness of the harems back in the palace. "And I have to agree with you, Yahiko is very filial towards his mother, Yumi-sama."

"Sou ka…" Kenshin nodded in agreement. "Anyway, Kaoru-hime, there is a checkpoint ahead of us. Don't speak a word, no matter what happens, alright? Just leave it to me."

Kaoru nodded, her senses heightened in wary. But she wasn't scared, not when she has Kenshin by her side. Somehow, she felt that nothing can daunt her when he is by her side. It was as if he was an anchor in the stormiest seas.

"Kaoru-hime, I hope you won't mind me doing this…but…" Kenshin started, his tone slightly hesitant. "Will you get on my back?"

"Eh?" Kaoru exclaimed in shock, before shaking her head furiously. "No way!"

"I know this is a bit too much…but this is the only way we can cross the checkpoint to go into the next city. If we were to just cross like this, they will definitely discover your identity. If they do so, it would be even harder for us to get back to the imperial palace safely."

Kaoru was silent for a moment. Kenshin is right…this was for the best, and since she trusted him, there was no reason why she should refuse to cooperate with him.

"Wakatta. Shinjimasu."

Kenshin nodded, and got into a squatting position for Kaoru to climb onto his back. Seeing him bent down in front of her, despite having been in close physical contact with him before, still brought a furious blush to her cheeks. This was so different from the time when he held her hostage at Akira's birthday celebrations…

She nodded to herself determinedly, before climbing onto his back. Through the thin cotton robes, she could feel his heartbeat, and the warmth of his being.

"Ja…iku yo." Kenshin said softly, tightening his grip around Kaoru's thighs to hold her in place. She stiffened noticeably, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "No matter what happens, just stay calm."

Kaoru nodded obediently.

He started walking forward, and it wasn't before long when they reached the checkpoint with all the soldiers stationed.

"You! What is this?" From where he was, Kenshin could clearly see a soldier bellowing at a man pushing a cart stacked with sacks. He appeared to be a farmer.

"It-its soy beans, sir…" The man stammered in the presence of the soldier's hostility.

"Open up."

"But sir…I can't do that…no one would want to buy them if I open the sack up now…Please understand…"

Before the poor man could finish the sentence, the soldier drew his katana out and drove it through the sacks of beans, ignoring the man's cries of shock. The deep yellow soy beans fell to the ground through the holes in the sack, mixing with the dirt.

Kenshin could hear a gasp of shock from Kaoru.

"Alright, there's no one hiding in the sacks. You can pass through now." The soldier announced, kicking the cart aside and leaving the poor farmer to pick up the beans he grew.

Kenshin could feel a growing anger in him as he watched the soldiers pick on the innocent civilians, but the princess on his back made him hesitant towards taking any further action. He would bear with it, for crossing the checkpoint and ensuring Kaoru's safety is of utmost importance here.

He took a few more steps closer to the gateway, before a glistening katana was placed across his chest, stopping him from advancing further.

"Why are you covering your faces? Who is this on your back?" Came a hostile voice, dripping with intimidation and menace.

Kaoru's grip on Kenshin tightened instinctively, before he answered in a small, frightened voice. "Please, sir…I have to get to the next village…"

"Who is this on your back? Do I have to repeat myself?" The soldier shouted threateningly, as the katana was held even closer to Kenshin's chest.

He pretended to cower in fright, retreating by two steps, before answering in a shaky voice. "Th…this is my…my wife…she is terribly ill, and has to s-see the physician…"

"Is that so?" The haughtiness in the voice was almost enough to make Kenshin lose his patience. "Lift the straw hat up."

"No." Kenshin replied curtly, before hurriedly adding. "My wife is really unwell…"

"Oh yeah? Let me take a good look then!" The soldier reached out to take the hat off Kaoru's head, only to miss when Kenshin dodged swiftly. "Damn you! You stupid vermin! How dare you!"

"Please, sir…please understand…my wife is suffering from a weird disease."

Kaoru shifted on Kenshin's back and pretended to groan in agony. She could hear disgust and fear in the soldier's voice, while he took a few steps back.

"What disease is that?"

"I don't know, sir." Kenshin replied softly, before adding. "But her skin would peel and ooze pus…there will also be a terrible odor from the pus. Her hair would also start to fall out in clumps. The doctor also said it was highly contagious…and he wouldn't treat us. Since you're so concerned, would you like to take a look?"

With that, Kenshin shifted closer to the soldier, who hurriedly drew back and waved them away, pressing his other hand across his mouth.

"No, no, no! Quick, hurry up and get out!"

Kenshin bowed and could catch Kaoru trying to stifle her giggles behind him, before he hurriedly crossed the checkpoint to reach the other village.

* * *

Komagata Yumi sat alone in her chambers, fervently chanting prayers in front of the statue of the Goddess of Mercy.

She had never been truly devout, but Yahiko needed all the help he could get now. It's been so many days since they threw the poor boy in jail, and from what she managed to hear from the prison guards, Yahiko hadn't been doing too well.

Getting Kozue to bribe the guards with money, she managed to find out that Tomoe had visited Yahiko in jail with Tsubame a few days ago.

_What can she possibly want?_ Yumi thought to herself. _Why would she want to visit my son when it was he who caused Tsubame to get into trouble too?_

"Yumi-sama…Yumi-sama…" Came Kozue's small voice from the other side of the shoji door.

"Enter." Yumi gave her permission, before Kozue pushed the door aside and entered the room on her knees.

"Yumi-sama, the Empress, the Empress!" The young maid said urgently, pointing at the direction of the Northern Harem entrance.

"Calm down. What are you talking about?" Yumi was suddenly wary, and sat up straight to regard Kozue seriously. "What about the Empress?"

Kozue took a deep shaky breath to calm herself down, before replying her mistress. "Otani told me the Empress is coming over to your chambers, Yumi-sama! I didn't believe her, since the Empress hardly called on you, but when I ran out, I saw the Empress' entourage at the gates!"

"Could you have seen wrongly?"

"No, Yumi-sama, there can be no mistake!" The maid bowed deeply, before Yumi spoke in a calm, controlled voice.

"Alright, I got it. Rise, Kozue. Help me with my rouge and hairdo before the Empress arrives."

It wasn't a long wait before Yumi heard the guards outside her chambers announce the arrival of Tomoe.

Walking out with her chin held high, Yumi stood facing Tomoe's sedan and bowed when the Empress stepped out.

"Yumi pays her greetings to the Empress." She greeted Tomoe ever so formally, trying to keep the wary tone in her voice as a warning to the latter. "Can I know what beings you to my humble residence today, Empress?"

"Greetings, Yumi-sama." Tomoe returned the bow with a slight nod, before taking a few steps towards Yumi. "I was thinking, do I require a reason to pay you a visit, dear sister?"

"Of course, we both know this isn't simply just a visit." Yumi said sweetly. "What do you want?"

"All of you can stay outside until I return," Tomoe announced to her followers, while Yumi motioned for Kozue and a few other junior maids to leave as well. Turning to Yumi, Tomoe continued. "We'll talk alone in the garden."

The two royal ladies made their way to the Northern Harem garden, where the chrysanthemums were in full bloom. The clear running water of the stream, along with the freely swimming koi fish, did not lighten the atmosphere at all. A young maid brought along a pot of steaming hot tea and sweet cakes, served the Empress and the imperial concubine before making a hasty exit.

"What do you really want?" Yumi spoke up first, lifting the cup to her lips and taking a slow, tentative sip. "If you wish to gloat about what happened to my son, I suggest you take your leave right now."

"Why do you think I would do something like that?" Tomoe asked softly, while Yumi's eyes widened and looked up in surprise. If she would say, Tomoe seemed somewhat…friendly.

"Then pray tell, Tomoe-sama…what is your intention?"

"I know we have a lot between us that cannot be solved within a day. However, I have a proposal to make, and it would involve us putting our differences aside." The Empress replied coolly, placing her chopsticks down by the side.

"And that would be?" Yumi asked warily, thinking of the possibilities of Tomoe's answer.

_What can she possibly be thinking of?_

The Empress' answer left her in shock.

"I need you to cooperate with me to help our children. And for that, I mean to form an alliance with you."

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: What can Tomoe possibly be thinking of? And what will happen to Yahiko and Tomoe?

**

* * *

Chapter 21:**

"**I hope you can release the Crown Prince, Mikado-sama…" Yumi begged, bowing till her forehead touched the ground.**

**Akira looked down upon Yumi, before closing his eyes, clearly vexed. He didn't expect the other voice that joined Yumi in begging him.**

"**Mikado-sama, please, I beg of you as well."**

_**Tomoe…?**_

"**No. I cannot allow that. Not when what he did is too serious to be pardoned." Akira said sternly. "How can I show favoritism in my judgment?"**

"**Mikado-sama!" Yumi cried out abruptly. "What…what if he did not commit incest?"**

**

* * *

Glossary:**

Sou ka – I see

Wakatta. Shinjimasu – I understand. I believe you.

Ja, iku yo – Alright, let's go.


End file.
